Historias en Blanco y Negro
by Denisuki
Summary: AU SasuNaru NaruSasu Naruto es un exsoldado norteamericano que cuenta a Gaara en una carta, tras reencontrarse con él despues de muchos años sin verle, su historia con un Kamikaze japonés en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ambientado en los años '40
1. Encuentro

_Presente. _Pasado. Aclaraciones.

_**E**_ste fanfic en realidad se compone de dos, una parte que un narrador omnisciente cuenta en el presente, y otra que Naruto cuenta en primera persona, en el pasado. Aunque parece que el presente carece de importancia, no es así.

Que disfrutéis la historia.

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro.**

_11 de Abril de 1949._

_Naruto caminaba apresurado por la calle para llegar a tiempo y entregar su artículo antes de la edición diaria del periódico local en el que trabajaba. Iba tan concentrado en llegar a tiempo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien salía en esos momentos de una tienda, con tanta prisa como él y se chocaban el uno con el otro cayendo al suelo._

–_Lo siento mucho –se disculpó Naruto frotándose el codo derecho que se había golpeado al chocar contra la acera, con los ojos cerrados por el inesperado impacto._

–_No pasa nada... –dijo un chico pelirrojo con marcadas ojeras, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la chaqueta y el pantalón. Vestía con un abrigo de cuero marrón con el cuello vuelto, unos pantalones color crema y botas militares por encima que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Entonces miró al otro hombre y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.– ¡Uzumaki Naruto!_

–_¿Eh? –preguntó el otro confundido, levantándose–. ¿Gaara? ¿Eres Gaara de verdad? –volvió a preguntar maravillado–. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!_

–_¿Cómo te va, colega?_

–_Bien, dentro de lo que cabe –contestó sonriendo vagamente–. No te veía desde que nos asignaron distintas bases militares. Veo que sigues con insomnio –rió._

–_Ya ves... No hay forma de curarme –sonrió el pelirrojo._

–_¿Dónde te habías metido? Traté de localizarte hace años. Te mandé una carta pero me contestó tu hermana diciendo que no se sabía nada de ti. Creía que habías muerto –contó Naruto con un deje de preocupación._

–_Volví de la guerra en el '45, pero he estado muy ocupado todos estos años._

–_¿Y por qué no volviste a casa?_

–_Ese ya no es mi lugar. Les mandé una carta de despedida, y desaparecí del mapa buscando una nueva vida._

–_Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a tomar algo y seguimos hablando? _

– _Claro... –contestó Gaara mirando su reloj de pulsera–. Pero sólo puedo quedarme media hora porque me voy a Nueva Orleáns. Ahora soy piloto de Correos._

–_¿En serio? _

–_Sí, aprendí a pilotar en Europa –le contó comenzando a caminar hacia una bar cercano, que se llamaba Blue War Café. _

_Entraron, y Naruto se sentó al lado de la ventana, seguido de su amigo. Pidieron café y reanudaron su conversación._

–_La verdad es que yo iba con prisas –dijo Naruto–, pero ya da igual. Hacía tanto que no te veía... _

– _Sí... ¿Desde el '42 ó '43?_

–_'43... –murmuró el rubio con una mueca triste._

–_¿Pasa algo?_

–_Bueno... Es una historia demasiado larga para contar en sólo veinte minutos._

–_Mándame una carta. Mira... esta es mi dirección –dijo Gaara sacando un papel y un lápiz del bolsillo y apuntando algo. Después se lo dio.– Escribe cuanto quieras y mándamela, por favor._

–_Es un poco..._

–_No importa. Quiero saberlo. Y este verano te llevaré a volar –trató de sonreír._

_Naruto se tapó la boca con una mano y lo miró asustado._

–_Lo... lo siento –se disculpó al ver la expresión que había puesto su amigo–. Es que... esa expresión me recuerda a alguien a quien quise mucho en... la guerra._

–_¿Una mujer? –preguntó Gaara con interés._

_Naruto negó y lo miró triste._

–_Ya se que no está bien visto y tal vez tu tampoco lo veas bien... pero... Era un hombre. Un _Kamikaze.

–_Vaya... –murmuró Gaara–. Cuéntamelo. Con todo lujo de detalles, si no es demasiado pedir. Quiero saberlo. A mí parece bien que dos personas se quieran, sean del sexo que sean –le sonrió. Al rubio esa sonrisa le reconfortó y trató de sonreír también._

_Pasaron los pocos minutos que quedaban hablando de sus respectivos trabajos. Después se despidieron y cada uno se fue corriendo por su lado._

_Una semana más tarde Naruto estaba sentado frente a una máquina de escribir, en su ático. Alargó una mano y empezó a teclear:_

**"**Querido Gaara:

Tal y como me pediste, te contaré lo que me sucedió en la guerra. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que nos despedimos pero no me veía con ánimos de escribir. No se cuánto tiempo habrá pasado cuando acabe de redactar la historia, pero te ruego que me disculpes si es demasiado.

«Corría el año 1943 cuando me enteré de que mi base militar iba a firmar un acuerdo secreto con una base japonesa. Uno de mis superiores me dijo que yo era el encargado de la misión. Iría a Japón y allí me reuniría con un japonés, el otro encargado. Después volveríamos a Nueva York y conviviríamos durante dos semanas si todo iba a bien, y si las cosas se complicaban, durante más tiempo. Si el acuerdo no resultaba nos dejarían abandonar el ejército e irnos cada uno por nuestro lado a cambio de nuestro silencio, ya que si los gobernantes se llegan a enterar...

Aún no sé por qué tuve que convivir con él, supongo que para estrechar lazos entre ambas naciones. Será un misterio que nunca conseguiré resolver.

El 7 de Noviembre de aquel año, poco después de cumplir los 20 me subí al B-17F, rumbo a las islas niponas. Era la primera vez que me subía a un bombardero. Fui con uno de mis superiores y seis personas más.

El vuelo transcurrió de forma tranquila. Después de llegar a la pista de aterrizaje asiática viajamos en coche hasta el lugar donde íbamos a reunirnos con los japoneses. El otro encargado de la misión era un _Kamikaze_. Había oído hablar de ellos: los famosos suicidas japoneses; pero nunca había visto uno.

Tardamos varias horas en llegar. Tengo que reconocer que Japón es un país raro. Y los japoneses aún más. Cuando has vivido desde que naciste entre gente de diversos tamaños y colores te resulta extraño acostumbrarte a gente bastante baja (había excepciones), de pelo oscuro y con ojos rasgados. Y para mí, que era un ignorante de la vida, era aún más extraño.

Ya en la base comimos. La comida japonesa es horrible, no me gusta nada, menos una sopa de fideos que hacen, que más tarde aprendí que se llama _Ramen_. Después de comer nos llevaron a una sala llena de militares. Me dejaron solo y me pidieron que esperara unos minutos, así que decidí echar un vistazo. La gente me miraba con cara rara por ser extranjero. Lo cierto es que mi pelo resaltaba bastante. La mayoría de los que estaban allí eran jóvenes de más o menos mi edad. ¿Esos serían los _Kamikazes_?

Dejé de pasear y volví al lugar en el que me habían dicho que me quedase, prestando atención a las conversaciones ajenas. No me enteré de nada, por más que me esforcé. Entonces el japonés me pareció muy difícil, pero ahora que hablo bastante bien me resulta fácil comprenderlo. Mi superior llegó, hablando en el _extraño idioma_, con dos hombres. Uno era joven, más alto que yo y con unos rasgos finos y delicados pero a la vez masculinos y serios. Tenía el pelo algo largo, cosa que no era normal en los hombres, y menos si eran soldados, y unos ojos profundos y afilados. No era el típico japonés, sin duda. De hecho si no te fijabas bien ni siquiera parecía asiático. El otro era bajo, con bigote y arrugas, gafas y un uniforme que indicaba su rango.

–Uzumaki, éste es el comandante Fujimara –habló Baley, que así se llamaba mi superior, señalando al bajo–. Y este es Uchiha Sasuke, y será tu compañero –prosiguió mirando al más joven, el cual me observaba a mí con cara inexpresiva. Después dijo algo que no entendí en el idioma de los dos hombres y oí la grave e imponente voz de mi nuevo compañero hablar en un inglés perfecto.

–Hablo su idioma, señor Baley, y el comandante también.

–Oh, cierto. Entonces no habrá problema en que dejemos a los muchachos conversar un rato mientras decidimos la hora de su partida, Fujimara-_san_ –se apresuró a decir Baley. El "-_san_" es en japonés. Viene a significar algo así como "señor".

Los dos hombres se fueron dejándome con Uchiha Sasuke, al que me quedé mirando embobado durante un rato. Tardé en darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de ver que él también me observaba a mí con ojo crítico. Claro, un muchacho perfecto en apariencia como el, comparado con alguien como yo, con el pelo revuelto y una mancha de salsa sobre mi uniforme, de la hora de la comida –cuando se me habían caído los palillos–, y quién sabe qué más imperfecciones que no debían estar ahí... Era lógico que me mirara de esa manera.

–¿Uzumaki, no? –me dijo.

–En realidad Uzumaki Naruto –lo corregí.

–Es igual, ven –murmuró comenzando a andar hacia la puerta por la que habíamos entrado mi superior y yo–. ¿Has volado alguna vez en un Caza Nocturno?

–Nunca he volado en un Caza –respondí siguiéndolo–. ¿A dónde vamos?

–A la pista –contestó girando la cabeza. Pude apreciar una sonrisita malvada dibujada en su cara.

–Pero, ellos han dicho...

–Me importa una mierda lo que hayan dicho –admitió riendo de forma un tanto despectiva–. ¡Corre! –exclamó comenzando a correr cuando ya estábamos fuera del edificio.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa, pero eché a correr detrás de él y no paramos hasta llegar en frente de un avión negro con dos hélices delante, que tenía lugar para dos pasajeros en su interior. Debía de medir más de 10 metros de longitud, era tres veces más alto que yo, y en la cola tenía escrito en blanco _J1N_. Había visto fotografías de este tipo de Cazas. El _Nakajima J1N_. Era más impresionante verlo en la realidad que en fotografías.

–Tiene casi 5 toneladas y alcanza los 500 Km por hora –informó Uchiha. Yo sólo fui capaz de musitar un entrecortado "vaya".– Vamos –dijo. Y subimos al avión.– ¿Preparado?

–¿Vamos a volar?

–Hombre... ¿Para qué hemos venido si no? –preguntó con paciencia.

Yo me asusté. En los cinco minutos que llevaba con Uchiha había desobedecido más que en toda mi vida, y eso que nunca he sido de cumplir las normas. Comenzaba a pensar que me habían asignado a un loco por compañero. No entendía como podían confiar en alguien como él. Si era así siempre, una de dos: o le tenían mucho cariño, o los demás estaban locos de remate.

No tardamos en despegar e irnos. Volamos en línea recta durante un buen rato. Yo no paraba de mirar por la ventana cuando de repente sentí como me deslizaba un poco hacia un lado y casi sin darme cuenta colgábamos cabeza abajo. Empecé a insultar y maldecir y el bastardo de Uchiha no hacía más que reír. Empezó a hacer piruetas cogiendo cada vez más velocidad. En un principio me daba miedo y creía que iba a echar todo lo que había comido pero no tardé en acostumbrarme a aquella sensación. Me entró una euforia increíble, como la primera vez que subí a un avión.

–¿A dónde vamos, Uchiha? –logré preguntar cuando ya íbamos de nuevo en línea recta.

–A Tokio –me contestó volviendo la cabeza–. La capital.

–Ya lo se –le contesté ofendido. Me estaba tomando por tonto y eso no me gustaba.– Uchiha –lo llamé–, ¿por qué vamos a Tokio?

–Tengo que hacer una cosa ahí antes de irnos a tu país.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿A ti que te importa?

–Qué borde –susurré. Gracias a Dios no me oyó por el ruido del motor.– Pues ya que me llevas podrías decírmelo. Además, vas a tener que aguantarme durante dos semanas como mínimo...

–Ya, ya... Otra distracción más... Voy porque tengo que recoger unas cosas y despedirme de una persona.

¿Distracción de qué?, me pregunté en aquél momento. Misterios de la vida que ya revelaré a su debido tiempo.

Yo pensaba que Uchiha iba a ser más hablador, pero era demasiado callado para mi gusto y yo no sabía ni qué decir, así que pregunté la primera tontería que me vino a la cabeza.

–¿Por qué eres _Kamikaze_?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que me contestara.

–Cualquiera te diría que por el honor de morir por la nación. –Silencio.– Pero yo tengo otras razones que no te incumben.

Claro que no iba a obligarle a que me las revelara. Sonaba antipático, pero tenía razón. La cosa no iba conmigo. En lo que me parecieron dos horas ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Hasta que Uchiha decidió romper el silencio.

–Llegaremos en una hora, más o menos.

Yo asentí, aunque no me vio, claro, porque iba detrás de él. Me parecía raro que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo nadie hubiese contactado con nosotros mediante la radio del avión.

–Uchiha...

–Señor Uchiha para ti –dijo en tono serio; fingido, claro.

Maldito payaso, pensé.

–Uchiha, ¿por qué nadie ha contactado con nosotros?

–Primero: para ti soy el señor Uchiha, tu superior –se autonombró–. Y segundo: Fujimara ya se imagina donde estoy, y confía en mí, sabe que no va a pasarme nada.

–¿Desde cuando eres tú mi superior? –protesté molesto.

–Desde que a mí me da la gana serlo. Soy mejor que tú, nunca lo dudes, así que soy superior a ti –me explicó volviendo la cabeza y sonriendo con una prepotencia que sólo podía ver en mis superiores. Los de verdad.

–Tú no eres mejor que yo en nada. Puede que sepas pilotar aviones y yo no, pero somos iguales. Seres humanos. No importa que seamos de diferentes países o razas, al fin y al cabo somos personas.

–Y no te lo niego, pero sigo siendo superior a ti –comenzó a carcajearse. Aquello me sentó mal, tremendamente mal. Así que le grité algo que no supe muy bien si le hizo daño o si le importó una mierda.

–¡TU NO ERES MEJOR QUE YO! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN COBARDE SUICIDA! ¡ERES UN GILIPOLLAS!

–_Baka..._ –dijo riendo por lo bajo.

–¡No me hables en español porque lo entiendo! ¡Y no soy una vaca!(1)

Ante eso al muy bastardo no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que echarse a reír.

–_Baka_ significa idiota, en mi idioma. Es lógico que un _baka_ como tú no lo sepa.

–¿Y te crees que yo se hablar tu maldito idioma? –musité–. En ese caso... ¡Aquí el _baka_ eres tú! –le grité.

Y volvió a reír con esa risita prepotente y asquerosa. Ojalá hubiese tenido algo a mano para darle en toda la cabeza, al muy imbécil. Claro que eso habría tenido un inconveniente. Yo no sé pilotar aviones e íbamos a colisionar contra el suelo si lo hubiese pegado.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que yo divisé la capital por la ventana. No sabía que era Tokio, pero Uchiha lo dijo antes de que preguntara. Aterrizamos en una pista pequeña a las afueras y vi que un coche nos estaba esperando. El vehículo nos llevó a la ciudad, frente a una casa de dos pisos de color blanco con un porche con puerta de madera y arbustos. Entré al jardincito, precedido por el Uchiha.

–Espera aquí –me dijo.

Yo me paré y lo observé tocar con los nudillos la puerta. A los dos minutos asomó una cabecita. Un niño pequeño, de ojos grandes y brillantes y un pelo oscuro muy corto. Vestía con una chaqueta de punto fino, color cian, abrochada con botones grandes. Por debajo una camiseta blanca. Llevaba unos pantalones de pana gris oscuro e iba descalzo, sólo con unos calcetines blancos.

–¡Uchiha-_san_! –chilló con una vocecita cantarina e infantil.

El bastardo lo cogió en brazos y le sonrió, después le preguntó algo que no tuve forma de entender y lo dejó en el suelo. El chiquillo se fue gritando _oka-san_, que significa "madre".

Al minuto apareció una mujer esbelta, preciosa, con una piel blanca como las nubes de verano. Tenía el pelo negro ligeramente corto, con las patillas más largas y una cara aniñada, con expresión de sorpresa en aquel momento. Iba con un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color beige, y una chaqueta corta de un tono azul marino. En los pies calzaba unas sandalias de madera, típicas japonesas, y un delantal le colgaba del cuello. Era realmente preciosa, y no sólo en la cara, sino que toda ella era una hermosura. Después saltó sobre Uchiha y lo abrazó. Éste la apartó con suavidad y le dijo algo, mientras a ella se le empañaban los ojos.

–Ven –me dijo mi compañero dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

Yo avancé con paso inseguro hasta colocarme frente a la bella joven. Ésta se puso un poco roja, e hizo una reverencia tartamudeando algo que no comprendí, lógicamente.

–Ella es Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki –tradujo mi bastardo compañero.

–Hola... –dije yo sonriendo–. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha se lo tradujo y le dijo algo más, supongo, porque ella asintió y dijo _hai_, que viene a significar "sí", y después entró en la casa seguida de Uchiha, quien tiró de mi ropa para que los acompañara.

La casa era muy bonita, o por lo menos lo que vi de ella. Las paredes tenían un tono blanco limpio. El pasillo era de madera brillante y justo al lado de la entrada estaban las escaleras, también de madera. Oí ruidos que provenían de arriba y vi como el niño bajaba corriendo y se aferraba al vestido de su madre, quien le dijo algo, y el niño la soltó y se fue por el pasillo. Nosotros lo seguimos y llegamos a una cocina amplia que olía a _Ramen._

Vi al pequeño sentado en una mesa al lado de una puerta de papel... Nunca logro acordarme cómo se llaman. La señorita Hinata se puso a hablar con Uchiha, mientras iba hacia la olla de la que salía el delicioso olor a _Ramen. _El bastardo se sentó y yo lo imité. Me puse al lado del crío, que no se estaba quieto en ningún momento y no paraba de examinar mi aspecto. Me dijo algo en japonés y yo le contesté:

–Lo siento, no hablo tu idioma.

–Él tampoco habla el tuyo, _dobe_ –me dijo Uchiha. Ya empezaban los insultos. Después le dijo algo al niño y éste asintió embobado.

Su madre se volvió hacia nosotros y preguntó algo.

–¿Quieres comer, _baka_? –me preguntó el muy indeseable Uchiha.

–Sí... –contesté–. Uchiha-cabrón.

–¿Has probado el _Ramen_? –volvió a preguntar, ignorándome.

Asentí.

Le dijo algo a la señorita Hinata y ella rió, después me miró con una sonrisa tierna en la cara, cosa que daba a entender que el muy hijo de puta se había vuelto a meter conmigo.

–¿A ti qué te pasa, eh, Uchiha-bastardo? –le pregunté conteniendo la rabia.

–Aquí el _temee_ eres tú. No estaba diciendo nada de ti. Mejor dicho, nada que no fuera cierto.

–¿Qué es eso de _temee_?

–Bastardo.

–Eres un Uchiha-_temee_. No sabes que mal me caes.

Y se empezó a reír, seguido de la señorita Hinata. Qué par...

Después de comer, Sasuke se fue con la madre del niño arriba y yo me tuve que quedar a vigilarlo.

–Ni se te ocurra hacer tonterías, niño _baka_ –le dije yo.

–_Boku wa baka ja nai_ –me contestó él. Me acuerdo porque después le pregunté al _temee _el significado. En aquel momento no lo sabía pero supuse que había dicho que no era un _baka._

Sólo sonreí con prepotencia. Realmente los niños no me gustan. Son tan pesados y lloricas... El renacuajo me sacó la lengua.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Uchiha y la señorita Hinata bajaron. El bastardo cargaba un saco de viaje al hombro.

–Uzumaki-_san –_me llamó la mujer. Yo la miré y ella añadió algo que no entendí. Uchiha le contestó por mi.

Qué malo es no saber lo que dicen, pensé yo. La joven miraba al _temee_ preocupada, y no paraba de insistir en algo y parecía que él la consolaba, o tal vez le decía que no se preocupara por alguna cosa. Pero yo sólo podía suponer.

En fin, después de que tuviesen esa breve discusión nos despedimos de ella y nos fuimos.

–Uchiha, ¿qué me dijo la señorita Hinata? –le pregunté ya en el coche.

–Nada. Y llámame Sasuke –añadió.

–¿Sasuke-_temee?_ –reí yo.

Él forzó una sonrisa, que más pareció una mueca cargada de odio. Se notaba que estaba molesto por la discusión que había tenido con la señorita Hinata.

No volvimos a hablar el resto del camino. El vuelo en avión fue rápido y aburrido, y al llegar a la base ni siquiera le hizo caso al tal Fujimara cuando éste empezó a chillarle preocupado, y después vino a preguntarme a mí por el viaje, y por lo que había pasado. Le conté lo de la señorita Hinata, y él me dijo que era la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo al bastardo, junto con un primo de ella, que estaba en el Pacífico. Después se fue a hablar con él y a los cinco minutos nos dijeron que al día siguiente partiríamos, a las 7:15 a.m., en el Caza de Sasuke."

_Decidió dejarlo ahí por aquel día. Sakura debía estar por llegar. Guardó las cosas en un cajón del escritorio y cerró con llave._

…

1.Recordemos que Naruto es norteamericano, y en ingles "vaca" es "cow" y supuestamente escribe en inglés, pero claro, yo esto lo hago en español, así que tenía que improvisar para poner este momento, jaja.


	2. Accidente

**Capítulo 2. Accidente.**

_22 de Abril de 1949._

_Naruto se sentó frente al escritorio del ático y comenzó a redactar. _

_Aquel día había tenido que trabajar el doble en el periódico, ya que uno de sus compañeros se había puesto enfermo y él había tenido que hacer su trabajo. Se alegraba de no haber encontrado a Sakura en casa ya que no le apetecía nada tener que aguantarla. No estaba de humor para nada. Simplemente quería sumirse en sus recuerdos y relatarlos lo antes posible como si así el tiempo fuese más rápido. Por alguna razón que ni él mismo entendía quería que el tiempo se acelerase, que los años pasasen deprisa._

_Estaba más que harto de ponerse triste cada vez que se acordaba de Sasuke y sin embargo no quería dejar de hacerlo. Por una parte habría estado bien olvidarlo, como si nunca hubiese existido, y por otra lo quería tener presente en su memoria todos los días. Y es que aquel chico, Sai, que era nuevo en el periódico le recordaba demasiado al _Kamikaze_. Se parecía tanto que cuando llegó a la oficina creyó que era él, que realmente nunca había muerto o que había resucitado. Pero después vio que no lo era y se sintió triste y abatido._

_Sai era un chico despierto y alegre. Era alto, de pelo y ojos oscuros y leves rasgos achinados. Huérfano, como él, se había criado en los barrios bajos de Queens junto a su hermano mayor, quien había muerto años atrás de enfermedad tras volver de la guerra. Sai hacía las tiras cómicas del periódico, siempre irónicas y divertidas, por lo que bastante gente le escribía para felicitarlo por su trabajo. Solía caer bien a la gente que tenía sentido del humor, que por desgracia no eran demasiados. _

_No sabía muy bien como tratar a las personas y por eso apenas tenía amigos. Naruto perdía los nervios con facilidad cuando estaba con él pero había decidido ser simpático porque Sai también lo intentaba. El rubio era de las pocas personas íntimas que tenía y el único que sabía cómo había sido su pasado, y Naruto agradecía que confiara tanto en él. Al principio no le cayó nada bien pero le fue cogiendo el mismo cariño que se les coge a los niños cuando no tienes más remedio que aguantarlos, y poco a poco se habían hecho amigos._

_Aquella noche llovía y hacía bastante frío. Había sacado una vieja manta a cuadros rojos y blancos de su baúl y se la había echado a la espalda. No oyó la puerta de abajo cuando ésta se abrió y se cerró con un golpe seco. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo como para prestar atención a algo más._

"El viaje fue largo, silencioso y aburrido.

Sasuke no me dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez pero no pude tranquilizarme. Estaba bastante nervioso. Íbamos en un Caza japonés y de día. ¿Y si nos atacaban los americanos? Pero por suerte –aunque probablemente la suerte no tuviese nada que ver– no nos atacaron y llegamos a Estados Unidos sin ningún problema. Aterrizamos en una pista en las afueras de Nueva York, donde nos esperaba un coche negro. Ya era de noche.

El automóvil nos llevó a un almacén donde nos cambiamos la ropa militar por ropa normal y después a una casa de color verdoso en una calle pequeña con viviendas similares, bastante alejada del centro, pero bien iluminada.

Cuando el coche paró, el conductor nos dio las llaves de la casa y nos dijo que no saliésemos de ella hasta no recibir órdenes. Fue algo innecesario ya que eso ya nos lo habían dicho, y también dijeron que si los vecinos, o cualquier persona, preguntaban, teníamos que decir que éramos estudiantes universitarios.

Después de que el vehículo se fuese, entramos en la casa. Sasuke aún tenía la bolsa sobre el hombro. Yo no tenía ningún tipo equipaje. Baley me había dicho que había algo de ropa para los dos en la casa. Yo entré primero y encendí la luz del pasillo. El bastardo esperó un poco, miró la calle y entró también.

–Bueno... –dije yo, rompiendo el incómodo silencio–. Así que ésta es la casa.

Sasuke gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se fue a buscar el cuarto de baño. Yo fui a buscar los dormitorios, el salón y la cocina. La casa no era muy grande pero lo suficiente como para que una familia pequeña viviese en ella. Y con familia pequeña me refiero a una familia compuesta por dos miembros porque, como no tardé en descubrir, sólo había un dormitorio con una cama matrimonial, una cocina sucia y pequeña, un salón demasiado grande y poco amueblado con una moqueta vieja en el centro sobre la que había una mesa redonda y enana rodeada de dos sofás y un sillón. Un reloj de cuco en un rincón (reloj que Sasuke destruyó tres noches después de haber llegado a la ciudad); una mesita con una radio debajo de una ventana grande que había en el fondo de la estancia; un mueble con puertecitas de cristal en el que había un juego de vajillas y copas, y un reloj antiguo. Frente al mueble había un armario con estanterías llenas de libros. Me acerqué y les eché un vistazo. Había sobre religión, política, poesía, ciencia ficción, magia y un montón de cosas más. Me pregunté a quién pertenecería aquella casa.

A los 10 minutos Sasuke apareció y tiró su bolsa sobre uno de los sofás y se tendió en el otro. Lo miré un poco desconcertado.

–¿Cuántos dormitorios hay? –preguntó con su voz grave como si supiese la respuesta de antemano.

–Uno –respondí yo en voz baja–. ¿Quién dormirá en él?

–Lógico.

–¿Lo echamos a suertes?

–No me has entendido. Yo voy a dormir en el dormitorio y tú aquí –dijo señalando el sofá en el que estaba– o en el suelo, tú eliges.

–Eso no es justo –protesté yo.

–La vida no es justa.

–Eres un caprichoso. Lo vamos a echar a suertes y basta ya de tonterías. No voy a consentir que hagas lo que te de la gana como si tu fueses el rey del mundo.

–Soy el rey del mundo –dijo sonriendo con prepotencia.

–Oye, ¿en tu casa no te quieren o qué?

–¡Cállate! –me espetó de repente mirándome serio.

–¿Por qué? ¿No tengo razón o qué?

–He dicho que te calles –me dijo con paciencia pero enfado a la vez.

–No quiero –negué.

–Mira, Uzumaki...

–Naruto –interrumpí cruzándome de brazos a la altura del pecho.

–Me da igual –bufó el _temee _con impaciencia–. Tú no me caes bien, y yo a ti tampoco, así que no me toques las narices, ¿quieres? Yo voy a dormir en el dormitorio y tú te buscas la vida.

–Que no –volví a negar aún más mosqueado.

Uchiha suspiró, se levantó del sofá, cogió la bolsa y me miró.

–¿Dónde está el dormitorio? –preguntó con todo abatido.

–Oye... Si he dicho algo que te haya molestado...

–Es igual.

–... lo siento –dije sin escucharlo.

–Lo echaremos a suertes.

–Vale... Mmm... ¿Tienes una moneda o algo por el estilo?

Miró a su alrededor.

–No –contestó después de un rato–. ¿Has visto la carnicería que hay al final de la calle?

Negué y lo miré sin comprender durante dos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Una carrera? –le pregunté con una sonrisa triunfante.

–Sí –me contestó con la misma cara.

–Eso es pan comido, te voy a ganar.

–Sí... Eso es lo que tú te crees. Ya te he dicho que soy mejor que tú.

–Y yo te he dicho que no lo eres. Nunca me he considerado peor que tú y nunca lo haré –le sonreí con malicia.

–Vamos a probarlo.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta, desobedeciendo de nuevo las órdenes.

Al pasar yo también por el pasillo, vi una mesita con un teléfono encima y al lado de éste, una nota.

–Espera –llamé a Sasuke.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Una nota. –Me acerqué y la cogí.

_'Mañana a primera hora recibiréis un sobre con dinero e información. No salgáis de casa hasta no haber leído esa información y cumplid las órdenes tal y como vienen especificadas._

_Christopher Baley, División 68.'_

Se la enseñé, la leyó y la tiró al suelo. Yo le miré con una ceja levantada.

–Queda mucho para mañana y tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

–Cierto –sonreí–, aún te tengo que ganar.

Salimos por la puerta. Ya era de madrugada por lo que la calle estaba desierta, la carnicería que había en un extremo, cerrada, y las luces de las casas apagadas. Sólo se oía algún ruido fugaz que un gato hacía al buscar comida en los cubos de basura de las aceras y el zumbido de la bombilla parpadeante de una farola a unos dos metros de nosotros.

–Cuento hasta tres y salimos, ¿vale? –me dijo Sasuke sin mirarme.

–Bien.

–Uno... dosytres –soltó rápido, y echó a correr sorprendiéndome como lo había hecho en Japón al empezar a correr hacia la pista.

Yo reaccioné enseguida pero tardé en alcanzarlo. Trataba de dar lo mejor de mí mismo. No iba a perder, no contra él. Y entonces vi como su velocidad bajaba al acercarnos al cruce que había antes de llegar a la tienda. Yo seguí corriendo y volví la cabeza para burlarme de él.

–Jeh... ¿Ya te has cansado? –pregunté jadeante.

Volví la cabeza hacia delante en el instante en que mi pie tocaba el asfalto de la carretera y el otro seguía en la acera. Y oí como Sasuke gritaba:

–¡NARUTO, NO!

Volví la cabeza de nuevo, pero al ver la razón de su grito me quedé paralizado, sin poder moverme. Era como si el tiempo hubiese decidido aminorar su velocidad, como si la camioneta Ford que se acercaba a mi lo hiciese a cámara lenta. Pero me despertó el empujón que me dio Sasuke, y medio segundo después el golpe seco que oí y el frenazo del vehículo hicieron que se me acelerara el corazón.

Yo estaba bocabajo pero no me había hecho daño al caer. Cuando oí aquel ruido me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver como Sasuke caía a mi lado de encima del parachoques y un charco de sangre comenzaba a rodear su cabeza. Me costó reaccionar y cuando lo hice lo cogí en brazos y le aparté el pelo de la cara mientras sentía como se me empañaban los ojos.

–¿Pero qué...? –pregunté.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y me miró aturdido. Después tosió un poco de sangre, pero a pesar de todo sonrió y me dijo:

–Idiota... ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

–Tú... ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? –grité desesperado.

–No sé... Pero me sigues cayendo mal... –empezó a reír. Y después volvió a toser sangre.

–Eres un _baka._ ¿Por qué me has salvado?

–No importa... Escucha... Antes de que... ya sabes... Tienes que prometerme una cosa...

–¿Pero qué dices? –pregunté yo escandalizado–. No tengo que prometerte nada. No te vas a morir así que deja de insinuarlo –noté como las lágrimas se agolpaban por salir, pero no las dejé.

–Jeje... Mira, no quería morir... Porque tenía que acabar con mi hermano... pero... no importa si es por alguien como tú... Un _usurantonkachi_ como tú...

–¿Y qué diablos se supone que significa eso? –pregunté sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas.

–Tonto... significa que eres un tonto... jeh... –Y volvió a toser.– Prométeme que pase lo que pase... abandonarás esta estúpida guerra –me dijo. Me miró y trató de sonreír antes de que su cabeza se cayera a un lado. Ya no sentía su respiración. Se había acabado. Lo abracé con mucha fuerza y entonces me di cuenta de que el conductor de la camioneta estaba fuera de ella. Dejé suavemente a Sasuke en el suelo y antes de levantarme le dije, confiando en que me oiría.

–Tu también me caes mal... _temee_. Pero...

Callé y me levanté para mirar al cabrón que había hecho aquello. Le grité que lo iba a matar y me abalancé contra él. No me acuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que hice después pero sí recuerdo cuando oí una voz anciana de mujer a mis espaldas que decía continuamente:

–Está vivo... Muchachos, está vivo. Dejad de pelear, está vivo...

–¿Qué? –pregunté soltando al joven conductor, que no tendría más años que yo. El pobre cayó al suelo al lado de su coche, lleno de magulladuras como lo había dejado.– ¿Qué ha dicho? –volví a preguntar cayendo yo también de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Sasuke.

–El muchacho está vivo. Créeme. Mi marido es médico y me ha enseñado unas cuantas cosas. Le puedo llamar para que mire cómo se encuentra –ofreció la anciana.

Era una mujer muy baja, arrugada, con un poco de bigote. Se estaba quedando calva y llevaba unas gafas feas. Iba con un camisón con flores de color azul y blanco, y una bata rosa por encima. Sus pies calzados por zapatillas de casa marrones estaban hinchados, con manchas por la vejez, y tenía las venas marcadas.

Asentí y volví a coger a Sasuke en brazos dando las gracias a Dios porque estuviese vivo. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había sido culpa del pobre conductor de la camioneta (al que no volví a ver ni sé lo qué fue de él después de aquello) que Sasuke se encontrase en aquel penoso estado, sino mía, por no haber estado atento. Yo y mis ganas de ganarle simplemente porque quería borrarle la maldita sonrisa prepotente de su cara. Y le pedí perdón mil veces mientras lo tenía fuertemente amarrado y lo apretaba contra mi pecho. En ese momento oí como volvía a toser.

–Me... me estás asfixiando... –dijo resoplando con dificultad.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Perdóname, por favor! Todo ha sido culpa...

–Cállate ya y déjame respirar, por el amor de Dios... –me espetó empujándome con los puños cerrados. Lo dejé en el suelo otra vez, se sentó y me miró.– Te juro que no he visto a nadie más _baka_ que tú en mi vida –me dijo sonriendo con la cara de siempre.

–¡Cállate, idiota! –chillé yo furioso pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos–. No sabes el susto que me has dado.

Después de una breve sarta de insultos nos fuimos a casa y yo obligué al _temee_ a quedarse tumbado en el sofá hasta que la mujer viniese con su marido. No tardaron ni cinco minutos. El hombre dijo que Sasuke tenía una costilla rota y un pulmón dañado y le dio tres puntos en la herida de la cabeza. También le dijo que no hiciese demasiado esfuerzo y que guardase reposo durante un par de días. El muy cabezota no lo hizo, claro está y encima le tuve que dejar el dormitorio, aunque no se cómo, siempre acabábamos los dos durmiendo en aquella habitación.

Me ofrecí a ayudarlo a subir a la habitación pero me dijo que podía solo. Aún así me puse en plan maternal y le hice la cama, le tapé con la manta en cuanto se hubo tumbado, le alisé las arrugas de las sábanas, le puse bien las almohadas... Sólo me faltaba el besito de buenas noches.

Me senté en la cama y me dejé caer hacia atrás sobre sus piernas, tapándome los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo.

–Tráeme agua –me dijo el bastardo.

–Dios... –suspiré, pero aún así hice lo que me pedía.

Le traje el agua y sin decir nada más me metí debajo de la manta de cualquier manera, con zapatillas incluidas, y me dormí. Estaba cansado y asustado aún. Apenas llevaba dos días con el _baka_ de Sasuke, pero le había cogido un cariño _especial_. ¿Cómo puede alguien encariñarse con alguien tan rápido? Ni idea. Simplemente sé que fue así.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, estaba tapado con la manta hasta las orejas pero estaba solo en la cama. Bajé de un salto de ella al darme cuenta de ese detalle y fui corriendo hasta la cocina. Sasuke estaba ahí, leyendo algo. Sobre la mesa había un sobre grueso. Al lado de éste un pequeño fajo de billetes de 10 dólares y unos papeles. El bastardo tenía uno de los papeles en una mano y en la otra pan con mermelada de fresa.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Pan.

–Eso no. ¿Qué hace aquí ese dinero y la carta? –pregunté impaciente.

–De Baley. ¿No leíste ayer la nota?

Le saqué la lengua pero no me vio y me fui hacia los armarios a buscar algo para desayunar, pero no había nada.

–¿No hay más que eso para comer?

–No, tú no tienes nada para comer.

–¡Bastardo asqueroso!

–Busca en el diccionario o pregúntale a alguien por la palabra "broma", _usuratonkachi._

–Eres un...

–Toma –me cortó tendiéndome el bote de mermelada y el pan.

–Gracias –susurré sentándome en una silla pequeña, la única que quedaba libre­–. ¿Qué dice Baley?

–Que tenemos que ir a Queens a recoger un maletín con dinero, armas e instrucciones –me contó tendiéndome la carta.

–¿Qué? ¿Para qué queremos armas? –pregunté yo mirando el papel y leyéndolo por encima.

–Es lo que pone. ¿Dónde está Queens?

–Tu no vienes –contesté levantando la vista del papel.

–Eso es lo que tú te crees.

–Que no, que no vienes. Estás herido y el médico ese ha dicho que no debes hacer esfuerzos –insistí.

–Gracias por preocuparte, mami –se burló–, pero creo que puedo andar sin esfuerzo.

– Estoy hablando en serio. Queens está lejos y tú no puedes andar hasta allí –protesté.

–¿Cómo sabes que está lejos si no nos han dicho donde estamos? Y además, tenemos 100 dólares(1).

–¿Cómo?

Me enseñó los billetes. Diez billetes de diez dólares cada uno. Nunca había tenido tanto dinero a mi disposición, ni siquiera en mis días de ladronzuelo.

–Tenemos dinero de sobra para ir en autobús –me dijo dejando los billetes sobre la mesa.

Discutimos durante varios minutos más hasta que terminé aceptando que no podría obligarle a nada. Era como era, un maldito cabezón, como yo, y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo.

No tardamos en averiguar que nos encontrábamos en la Avenida Riverview y no nos costó encontrar una estación de autobuses. Subimos al primero que llegó, que iba hacia Broadway."

–_Naruto... –llamaba por quinta vez la chica desde detrás de la puerta del ático, la cual el rubio había cerrado con llave–. ¡NARUTO! ¡Por el amor de Dios, contesta!_

–_¿... eh? –Miró confundido hacia la puerta.– ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?_

–_Dios, al fin contestas. ¿No bajas a cenar?_

– _Sí... sí, claro, ahora voy._

–_Date prisa, la cena ya está lista._

…

1. En esa época 100 dólares eran mucho. Un sueldo normal rondaba los 50 euros según leí, pero no tengo ni idea a cuánto equivaldría eso ahora.


	3. Aventura en Queens

**Capítulo 3. Aventura en Queens.**

_Domingo, 24 de abril de 1949._

–_Hoy viene Sai a cenar –murmuró Sakura a la hora de comer, sin mirar a Naruto, sentado frente a ella.._

–_¿Qué? ¿Lo has invitado? –preguntó este, incrédulo._

–_Sí –sonrió la chica para restarle importancia al asunto._

–_¿Y eso por qué? ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigos?_

–_No es eso, pero compréndelo. Sai no tiene a nadie, y me gustaría que supiese que puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Además, es tu amigo._

–_Lo es, pero no para que venga aquí a cenar. Ya sabes como es Sai –le dijo Naruto con cara de preocupación e impaciencia. Se levantó de la mesa del comedor y fue a la cocina mientras le decía:– Además, se supone que cuando uno quiera hacer una cosa que afecte al otro, habrá que consultar esa cosa, ¿no?_

–_Sí, pero si te lo preguntaba antes habrías dicho que no. Ahora no tienes más remedio que aceptarlo –dijo la chica con voz cantarina._

_Naruto suspiró, abrió un cajón del armario de la cocina y sacó un bote de pretzels. Volvió al comedor y se sentó abriendo la tapa del bote y poniéndose a comer._

–_La próxima vez que quieras hacer algo así, dímelo –habló con la boca llena._

–_¿Para que me digas que no? Sé que no te gusta que venga gente a casa._

–_Pero no puedes hacer eso. Tengo derecho a opinar también._

–_Lo pasaremos bien. No seas tan cabezota, ¿quieres? –le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos y cubiertos._

_Naruto la ayudó a fregar y secar la vajilla. Después subió al ático y comenzó a escribir. Hasta que Sai viniese quedaban más de tres horas, por lo que le daría tiempo a escribir una parte de su relato, ya que aquella tarde no tenía nada que hacer. Era domingo y ese día no había tenido que ir a trabajar, y tampoco despertarse temprano._

"Cambiamos de autobús varias veces hasta llegar a Queens.

–¿Y ahora? –le pregunté a Sasuke.

–¿Dónde estamos? –me preguntó él.

–Pues... –Me puse a mirar a mi alrededor para tratar de localizar algún cartel.– En la Avenida Flatlands.

–Tenemos que ir a una almacén de la calle E 102 –leyó en un papel que acababa de sacarse del bolsillo.

–A ver... –eché a correr hacia la derecha.

–¡Oye! –me llamó Sasuke.

Cuando llegué a la esquina, miré el nombre de la calle. La E 99. Crucé la calle y fui corriendo hacia la siguiente. Era la E 100. Me di la vuelta para ver dónde estaba Sasuke. Se había sentado en las escaleras de una tiendecita, varios metros antes de llegar a la E 100, y se apretaba un costado. Eché a correr otra vez hasta llegar donde él estaba.

–¿Estás bien? –le dije preocupado.

–No corras de esa manera, joder, que tengo un pulmón jodido, no te puedo alcanzar –prununció con dificultad.

–Bah... Yo no te he dicho que me sigas –murmuré cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la E 102.

Poco después sentí como algo me golpeaba la cabeza, me volví y vi al _temee_ mirándome con rabia.

–¿A ti qué te pasa? –le salté.

–¿Tu eres bobo? A ver, que no puedo correr. ¿Entiendes eso?

–¿Y a mi qué me cuentas? Yo no te mandé saltar delante de la camioneta. ¡Bobo!

–Pero serás... –empezó, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque se puso a toser violentamente.

–Oye... –le dije yo extendiendo los brazos hacia él, tratando vagamente de ayudarlo. Pero apartó mi brazo izquierdo de un manotazo antes de que le tocase.– Desagradecido... ¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Vámonos –ordenó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Anduvimos durante unos 5 minutos antes de llegar al almacén. Era grande, de color verde oliva, con ventanitas pequeñas y oscuras, algunas rotas, en la parte más alta. Tenía varias puertas, así que pregunté al bastardo por cuál entrar. Él dijo que por la más grande, y así lo hicimos.

El edificio tenía una sola planta, con techo alto y un montón de cajas de madera y barriles de diversos tamaños dentro. Comenzamos a andar hacia delante cuando oímos como una voz de hombre decía:

–Ah, ya habéis llegado. Venís de parte de Baley, ¿no? Bien –dijo sin darnos tiempo a contestar. Entonces lo vi, apoyado en una caja muy grande. Era un hombre joven. Vestía con un impecable traje gris oscuro a rayas diplomáticas, con una camisa parda de seda. Tenía el pelo grisáceo y un poco largo.– Yo soy Mizuki. Sí, sí, no hace falta que preguntéis, no soy americano –continuó, empezando a caminar hacia nosotros. Tenía un acento muy raro. Llevaba un maletín en la mano derecha y una pistola en la izquierda. Cuando llegó hacia nosotros volvió a hablar.– Aquí tenéis. El maletín y la pistola, Baley os lo habrá dicho. Esta es una Walther P38. Una auténtica preciosidad alemana, ¿eh? ¿Alguno sabe como usarla? –nos preguntó mirándonos, primero a mí y luego a Uchiha. Yo negué con la cabeza, pero él asintió y la cogió. Yo cogí el maletín.– Bien, pues aquí tenéis. Deberíais daros prisa y... Mierda –susurró–. ¡Corred!

Comenzó a correr mientras de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta se sacaba otra pistola. Yo no reaccioné hasta que Sasuke tiró de mí. Corrimos durante unos segundos, Uchiha me empujó al suelo detrás de unas cajas pequeñas y se tiró encima de mí, tapándome la boca con su mano izquierda mientras en la otra aún sujetaba el arma.

–No hagas ruido –susurró muy cerca mi oído.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos. Yo tirado en suelo con el bastardo encima de mí tapándome la boca con una mano y con sus labios muy cerca de mi oído derecho.

Sentí el impulso de correr, irme de ahí sin importar lo que pasara, así que con una fuerza que ni yo sabía que tenía, empujé a Sasuke de encima mío, me levanté y me quedé parado, mirando a un hombre que me apuntaba con una enorme ametralladora, que ni sé como podía sujetar. Mis piernas no me respondían. No me podía mover, como si tuviese los pies pegados al suelo.

Creo que sólo fue medio segundo lo que duró aquello, pero el tiempo suficiente como para haber muerto. En ese momento sentí que algo tiraba de mí hacia abajo y me caí. Sasuke volvió a subirse encima de mi cuerpo haciéndome mucha presión en la espalda, para que no me pudiese levantar.

No se como pasó, porque no lo vi, pero oí un disparo que provenía de Sasuke, y acto seguido dos cosas pesadas caían al suelo, al otro lado de las cajas detrás de las que estábamos. Me asusté mucho, pero entonces él se levantó tiró de mí para que me levantase y, sin dar explicaciones, comenzó a correr.

Nos paramos cuando llegamos detrás de una caja muy alta. Sasuke se pegó a ella con la pistola en alto, se asomó a la esquina al lado de la que estaba con mucho cuidado y después a la otra para asegurarse de que nadie nos había visto. Yo, aún con el maletín en mis brazos, lo apretaba con mucha fuerza contra mi pecho, como si fuese lo más preciado que tuviese. Oía golpes, gritos, disparos y mil cosas más, pero estaba demasiado asustado para distinguirlas.

–¿Tu eres gilipollas? –me susurró entonces Sasuke agarrándome del cuello y pegándome más a la caja–. De poco nos matan por tu jodida culpa. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso?

–Lo siento –musité apenas sin voz. Sentía ganas de llorar.

–¿Que lo sientes? Vuelve a hacer algo así y te vuelo la cabeza. ¿Me oyes? –e preguntó levantando un poco la voz. Me soltó y se apoyó en la caja cogiendo aire a bocanadas.

De repente los disparos cesaron. Aún se oía ruido, pero pronto paró. Sólo se escuchaban pasos lentos, y murmullos. Supongo que sus dueños no eran conscientes de que los oíamos. Entones sentí el aliento de Sasuke sobre mi oreja izquierda y me dijo, tan bajo que me costó entenderle:

–Cuando yo de diga "corre", y te coja de la mano empiezas a correr como si tu vida dependiese de ello. Me sigues a mí, ¿entendido?

Asentí asustado. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Comenzar a correr como locos hacia la salida. ¿Y si nos mataban?

Observé a Sasuke durante un instante. No paraba de vigilar su esquina. De repente, apuntó hacia algo con la pistola. Uno, dos, tres... y cuatro segundos contados pasaron antes de que oyese un disparo y, acto seguido, una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Entonces me agarró de la muñeca izquierda y comenzó a correr.

Salimos de detrás de la caja por la esquina en la que estaba yo y aquel día corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Sólo veía a Sasuke delante de mí, le confié mi vida e hice lo que él me dijo. Cruzamos la puerta de salida a una velocidad increíble, y seguimos corriendo más allá del almacén. Una calle, dos calles... ¡BUM! Una gran explosión me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y aminoré la velocidad. Sasuke en cambio se paró y se apretó con fuerza el pecho.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunté asustado.

Pero no me contestaba. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, creía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, como si algo le obstruyese los tubos respiratorios. Como pude lo llevé a las escaleras de un portal y lo senté. Él empezó a toser muy fuerte. Algunas personas se quedaban a mirar, asustadas. Supongo que, como yo, pensaban que se iba a morir, además de que estaba la explosión que acababa de haber.

La gente murmuraba sin parar. "El chico", "la explosión", "mucha gente", era lo que yo oía que decían. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aún llevaba la pistola. La tenía amarrada al cinturón de los pantalones.

Sin darme cuenta comenzó a toser muy fuerte. Lo miré a la cara. Varias lágrimas le rondaban por las mejillas. Tosía sangre. Asustado como estaba dejé el maletín en las escaleras y me levanté a pedir un pañuelo o cualquier cosa. Estaba en pánico. Una señora muy mayor me tendió su pañuelo con flores bordadas y se lo di a Sasuke. Siguió tosiendo durante un buen rato sobre el asfalto de la acera, y cuando por fin pudo parar se limpió la cara con el pañuelo y permaneció cabizbajo, respirando dificultosamente.

La gente comenzó a irse, pero algunos preguntaban si estaba bien, antes de hacerlo. Él sólo asentía, sin decir palabra. Poco a poco nos quedamos solos, con la anciana. Se aseguró de que estuviésemos bien, dijo que nos quedásemos con el pañuelo y se fue.

Yo no paraba de mirar a Sasuke, como si de un momento a otro se fuese a caer sobre la acera y no volviese a levantarse nunca más.

–Estoy bien –murmuró con voz quebrada. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió vagamente– Eres un _usuratonkachi_.

Yo no cabía en mi mismo de felicidad y salté sobre él para abrazarlo. Y no lo solté en un buen rato, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por que dejara de abrazarlo.

–Vamonos a casa, anda –me dijo cuando por fin nos separamos.

–Sí –asentí contento.

–Espera –me dijo antes de que me levantase–. Tenemos que guardar esto –Me señaló la pistola.

–Podemos guardarla en el maletín –sugerí. Él asintió. Cogí la valija y la abrí.– Wow... ¡Cuánto dinero!

–¿Qué? Dame eso –me exigió quitándomela de las manos–. Joder... ¿Y esto para qué es?

–Ni idea. ¿Para gastar? –pregunté ilusionado.

–¿Tu eres bobo? ¿Cómo nos van a dar tanto dinero para gastar? Con esto podríamos vivir durante el resto de nuestras vidas sin trabajar ni hacer nada. Aquí debe de haber miles de dólares –dijo maravillado–. Vamos a guardar esto... –murmuró metiendo la pistola–. Y larguémonos.

De vuelta en la Avenida Riverview me puse a buscar algún número de teléfono en el sobre que Baley había enviado para preguntar por la maleta y la pistola. Aquello no era normal. Pero no encontré absolutamente nada.

Estaba tan cansado que me acosté muy pronto y no sé ni cuándo ni dónde durmió el bastardo, ya que estaba demasiado enfrascado en mis sueños como para darme cuenta de nada más.

A la mañana siguiente Uchiha me despertó a las cinco de la madrugada, pero no me levanté, sino que seguí durmiendo. Él dijo que hiciese lo que quisiera y salió de la habitación. Me desperté más tarde, a las nueve y algo. Fui al baño y después busqué al temee por toda la casa, pero no estaba. Me asusté mucho y comencé a llamarlo, pero no contestaba. Entonces me acordé de una cosa. Teníamos ático, así que subía a ver si estaba allí. Y en efecto.

El ático era una estancia grande con suelo de madera vieja, y una enorme ventana paralela a la puerta. Cuando subimos la primera vez estaba lleno de mugre. Tenía un montón de cachivaches y objetos viejos, rotos e inútiles, más un sillón de color marrón que me dio asco tocar. Pero todo eso era historia. El ático se había convertido en un lugar limpio y agradable, lleno de color. Sasuke estaba tumbado en el sillón, el cual estaba muy limpio, tapado con una manta a cuadros rojos y blancos. Al lado suyo, en el suelo, descansaba un cenicero lleno de colillas y un paquete de tabaco de una marca que no conocía.

Entonces reparé en el frío que hacía, y en que la ventana estaba abierta y... ¡nevaba! Los copos de nieve entraban por la ventana y se posaban en el pelo de Sasuke, dándole un aspecto de lo más angelical, si le sumamos que el frío había sonrojado sus blancas mejillas y echaba vaho por la boca, levemente abierta.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando en lo precioso que era verlo así, temblando, como un niño pequeño e inocente, con aquella cara suya tan infantil ahora y tan seria cuando estaba despierto. Me estremecí por mis pensamientos y fui hacia la ventana para cerrarla. Me senté al lado de Uchiha y le tapé un poco más

con la manta. Cogí un libro viejo que había en una caja cercana y me puse a ojearlo.

Más o menos una hora después el bastardo despertó, y nos peleamos porque yo hubiese fisgoneado en sus asuntos, cuando a mi parecer no había hecho nada. Me dijo que no volviese a tocar sus cosas, que lo dejase en paz. Yo me enfadé y nos pasamos todo aquel día sin dirigirnos la palabra. Sólo volvimos a discutir a la noche, cuando el maldito idiota destrozó el reloj de cuco del salón por despertarlo."

_Acabó de escribir, sacó el papel de la máquina y lo puso junto con los otros. Guardó las cosas y bajó al salón._

–_Ah, ya bajas. Pon la mesa, ¿quieres? Sai está por llegar –dijo Sakura desde la cocina._

–_¿Qué cocinas? Huele muy bien._

–_Sopa de fideos caseros, pollo con salsa de tomate y ajo, y puré de pata._

–_¿Desde cuándo se come tan bien en esta casa? –preguntó Naruto con ironía._

–_¿Qué insinúas? –susurró Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo con ojo asesinos._

–_Nada, nada, olvídalo._

_Algo más de media hora después llamaron a la puerta._

_Sakura corrió a recibir al invitado, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Aquel día se había arreglado mucho. Se había pintado los labios de rojo fuerte, y tenía un precioso moño; los ojos con sombra oscura, y llevaba un vestido granate, a juego con los zapatos, más un collar de perlas blancas, brillantes._

–_¡Sai! Te estábamos esperando. Bienvenido._

–_Gracias – dijo el chico sonriendo–. ¿Me permites? –reguntó cogiéndole la mano a Sakura y besándola con elegancia._

–_Oh... –murmuró la chica poniendo los dedos de la otra mano en el pecho y sonriendo dulcemente._

–_Ejem... –interrumpió Naruto bajando las escaleras. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, y una corbata del mismo color que el traje._

–_¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura yendo hacia él, dejando a Sai en la puerta. El vestía un traje negro también, con una camisa azul marino y sin corbata.– ¡Pero qué bien te queda! –dijo aflojándole un poco la corbata._

–_Mentira. Parezco una persona importante._

–_Para mí eres una persona importante._

–_Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Hola, Sai –saludó con la cabeza al muchacho, quien aún seguía en la puerta–. Pasa, ¿quieres?_

–_Claro._

_Charlaron durante un rato más, mientras Naruto y Sakura servían la mesa y se sentaban. Los dos chicos ya iban a comenzar a comer cuando Sakura los interrumpió:_

–_¿Pero dónde están vuestros modales? Primero hay que bendecir la mesa._

_Naruto hizo una mueca, a lo que Sai correspondió riendo disimuladamente, se cogieron todos de las manos y comenzaron a dar las gracias por los alimentos._

_Al final Naruto se lo pasó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Disfrutaba conversando con Sai y Sakura. No se había dado cuanta nunca antes de lo mucho que le agradaba estar con aquella gente._


	4. Es una persona

**Capítulo 4. Es una persona**

_Miércoles, 27 de abril de 1949._

_Naruto corría por la calle con las manos en la cabeza, intentando en vano no mojarse por la lluvia que caía como si alguien tirase cubos de agua sin parar. Ya eran las ocho de la tarde y llegaba con retraso para entregar las últimas noticias del día. Últimamente la ciudad estaba muy ajetreada, y a falta de personal su jefa oe mandaba a él a por las noticias, a veces con Sai de fotógrafo y ayudante. Pero aquel día Sai no había ido a trabajar y él había tenido que hacerlo todo solo, y para colmo se había puesto a llover y parecía que era para largo rato._

_En cuanto llegó al edificio en el que trabajaba abrió la puerta de golpe y entró empapado, mojando el suelo. Penetró en la sala posterior a su despacho y la secretaria se levantó enseguida de su mesa para hablar con él, pero Naruto la esquivó y entró enseguida en la siguiente sala. Dejó el maletín sobre la mesa, se quitó el anorak verde pistacho y se sentó en la silla detrás de la mesa, algo abatido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando._

–_Vaya día más malo. Esta me la vas a pagar, maldito Sai... –susurró por lo bajo._

–_Naruto... –oyó que llamaba alguien a la puerta._

–_¿Qué? –contestó de mala gana._

–_¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó la secretaria._

–_... Adelante –dijo Naruto después de unos segundos. Ya sabía lo que la mujer le iba a decir.– Shizune, llama a Sai después._

–_Sí –contestó ella–. Hoy te ha llamado Sakura, la señora Tsunade dice que como no te des prisa "acabarás chupando frío hasta que se te caigan los dientes", literalmente, y un hombre llamado Gaara dijo que lo telefoneases en cuanto llegaras –terminó de leer en su papel para, después, mirar a Naruto._

–_Vale, llama también... –se sentó bien en la silla, abrió el maletín y rebuscó una cosa. Sacó un pequeño papel y se lo dió a la mujer– a Gaara, éste es su número._

_Shizune era una mujer joven de 25 años, que hacía uno trabajaba de secretaria de Naruto. Tenía el pelo moreno hasta los hombros. Sus ojos negros y afilados le daban un aire oriental, heredados de su madre, que había sido japonesa pero había muerto hacía años. Era simpática y bastante alegre, aunque solía perder los nervios a menudo. Casi siempre vestía colores oscuros y llevaba zapatos de tacón. Era sobrina del ex-marido de Tsunade, la jefa del periódico, que había empezado a trabajar al mismo tiempo que Shizune._

–_Sí –asintió ella saliendo del despacho._

–_Maldita Tsunade, a ti sí que se te van a caer los dientes cuando te quite el puesto, que ya es hora de que te jubiles, maldita vieja... –suspiró resignado._

_Sacó el resto del material de su maletín de cuero marrón y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Esperó un rato más hasta que Shizune le hubo pasado la llamada de Sai y le preguntó en tono alterado, cuando éste contestó:_

–_¿Tú dónde has estado? ¡Hoy he tenido que hacer el trabajo sólo y no sabes como cansa! ¡Irresponsable! ¡Por lo menos podrías haber avisado!_

–_Naruto, no grites... –susurró Sai con voz ronca al otro lado de la línea._

–_¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el rubio sin interés._

–_He pillado la gripe, no voy a ir a trabajar en una semana. Ya te mandaré las viñetas mañana, las de hoy ya las he mandado, deberían haber llegado ya. Además, ya avisé a Tsunade de que estaba enfermo esta mañana. Hasta luego –se despidió, para después colgar el teléfono sin darle tiempo al rubio a protestar._

_Dejó el aparato en su sitio, pero poco después volvió a cogerlo para hablar con Gaara._

–_¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto con enfado por lo que Sai le acababa de decir._

–_Naruto, qué bien que hayas llamado, estaba a punto de irme. Oye, lo del viaje en verano se va a tener que retrasar una semana, tengo muchísimo trabajo, lo siento._

–_Ah, no te preocupes. Pensé que era algo más grave –dijo el rubio sonriendo._

–_No, nada. No te molesta, ¿verdad?_

–_¡Qué va!_

–_Vale, pues entonces ya hablaremos, y espero tu carta aún._

–_Estoy en ello –respondió Naruto._

–_Bien, pues hasta luego, entonces._

_-Adiós._

_Colgó el auricular y se levantó. Recogió los papeles de la mesa y salió del despacho, dirigiéndose al de Tsunade. _

_Tsunade era una mujer rubia con mal genio pero, en el fondo, cariñosa. Había sufrido dos pérdidas importantes en su vida. Primero su hermano y después su marido, cosa que la había vuelto algo fría. Era alta y no aparentaba su edad. Tenía unos grandes "atributos" y solía vestir con escotes un poco exagerados, colores bastante alegres y zapatos o sandalias de tacón. Se había convertido en la jefa del periódico cuando el anterior jefe se jubiló por culpa de un accidente de coche, que le había dejado sin una pierna, y además ya era muy viejo._

_Naruto entró en el despacho de la mujer sin llamar a la puerta, tiró los papeles sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándola mal._

–_¿Qué? –preguntó ella con descaro._

–_Que no me da la gana quedarme solo durante toda la semana, y tú ya sabías lo de Sai y no me dijiste nada, ¡vieja loca! ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre mandarme a mí a hacer todo eso solo!_

–_Serás... Vas a estar toda la semana trabajando como un esclavo. No pienso ponerte ningún ayudante, y mira que tenía pensado que fueses con Shikamaru._

–_Ese tío es un vago. Que se quede en su sección de crítica a la sociedad. Hasta prefiero hacerlo solo –musitó con mala cara, cruzándose de brazos._

–_Entonces no te quejes. Y ahora, ¡aire!_

–_¡Ni hablar! Esto es injusto –protestó el chico._

–_Mocoso de mierda. Haz lo que yo te diga._

–_¡Que no!_

–_Está bien... –cedió Tsunade mirándolo con enfado–. Irás con Jiraiya, y más vale que lleguéis a la hora porque si no, no respondo, ¿entendido?_

–_Mmm... ¡Vale! –dijo el rubio saliendo de allí sin despedirse y dando un portazo._

_-Maldito crío -se quejó la mujer antes de ponerse a ojear las noticias que le había entregado el rubio._

_..._

_Naruto entró correado en su despacho, se puso el anorak, recogió el maletín y, gritando un alegre "adiós", salió por la puerta del edificio directo hacia la parada del autobús, sin importarle demasiado la lluvia. Llegó a casa, por suerte Sakura no estaba en esos momentos, comió algo rápido y subió al ático._

_Se sentó, preparó la máquina de escribir y la observó durante un rato. Le echó una ojeada a lo último que había escrito recordando qué había pasado después y comenzó._

_"_Al día siguiente me enfadé aún más con él, y no porque me hubiese hecho algo en especial, sino por idioteces que tenía en la cabeza.

Me desperté más temprano que Sasuke y salí a comprar algo para comer ya que no había nada en toda la casa y llevaba días sin comer nada decente, por lo que lo primero que hice fue ir a la carnicería cerca de la que habían atropellado al bastardo. Cuando entré me encontré con bastantes mujeres de mediana edad charlando animadamente en fila, esperando su turno para comprar. Me puse yo también en la fila y pude oír como las tres mujeres que tenían delante hablaban sobre alguna explosión, concretamente una que había ocurrido en Queens por culpa de cierta persona que seguía durmiendo. Entonces agucé el oído para ver qué decían.

–Aún no se sabe la causa, pero George me ha dicho que dentro del almacén había sustancias fácilmente inflamables, como petróleo –decía una mientras las otras dos permanecían atentas.

–No me digas –se extrañaba otra.

–Yo leí en el periódico que han encontrado restos humanos –explicó la tercera. Las otras dos se taparon la boca, impresionadas, y abrieron mucho los ojos.

–Eso es horrible. A lo mejor fue alguno de ellos, ¿no? A lo mejor era fumador y sin querer provocó el incendio.

–Puede ser, aún no se sabe –comentó la primera. Después se volvió hacia la vendedora, porque ya era su turno, pidió lo que quería, pagó y se quedó esperando a que las otras hicieran lo mismo para seguir con su charla.

Ya era mi turno, y me quedé un rato mirando lo que había detrás del cristal del mostrador.

–Eh... Póngame... un kilo de eso de ahí –pedí señalando un trozo de carne de cerdo.

–¿Eres nuevo por el barrio, chico? –me preguntó la vendedora.

–Sí –asentí mientras veía como cortaba la carne y la pesaba.

–¿Vives solo o con tu familia?

–Vivo... con un primo –mentí.

–¿Y cuántos años tenéis? En estos tiempos ya no es común ver jóvenes por aquí.

–Es que vamos a la Universidad –volví a mentir algo nervioso. No me gustaba tener que mentir, y menos contar mi vida a gente que no conocía de nada.

–¿Ah, sí? Supongo que por eso el gobierno os ha dejado permanecer en el país. A mi hijo lo mandaron a la guerra y ha vuelto sin una pierna –me explicó mientras metía mi compra en una bolsa–. Maldita guerra...

Pagué, me despedí lo más cordialmente que pude y salí de allí rápidamente. Ojalá fuese cierto lo que le había dicho a aquella mujer, pensé. Ojalá no tuviese que estar en la guerra.

Después me encaminé hacia una pastelería dos calles más allá de Riverview. Entré y allí me volví a encontrar con bastante gente, en su mayoría mujeres charlatanas, aunque había también algún que otro anciano solitario que observaba con deleite las caras tartas expuestas detrás de los cristales del mostrador.

Volví a ponerme en el final de la fila a esperar mi turno y pensé en qué más, además de pan, iba a comprar. Me apetecía tomar chocolate, así que compraría algún pastel. Me pregunté si a Sasuke le gustarían los dulces. Pensé que a lo mejor le gustaba la mermelada de fresa por lo que decidí comprar también eso, y al ver unos bollos rellenos con nata no pude resistir la tentación. Adoro los bollos rellenos de nata. Siempre que Sakura está de buenas los cocina para el postre, sabe que me encantan. Cuando era pequeño nunca había podido darme el lujo de probarlos siquiera, pero siempre que los veía expuestos en los escaparates se me derretía la boca, y un día pude permitirme probarlos con el dinero que le había robado a un hombre con pinta de rico, y ni siquiera me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Fue cuando me enamoré de esas delicias definitivamente.

Tras comprar también allí pregunté a una anciana que pasaba dónde podría comprar mantequilla, fruta y verdura, y me indicó una tienda pequeña una calle más allá de la pastelería. Esperé no perderme y fui directo hacia allí.

Por el camino vi otra tiendecita donde un hombre viejo vendía periódicos y me hice con el _Times_ del día. Después de comprar verdura y demás me dirigí por fin a la casa de Riverview. Entré en la cocina y lo dejé todo sobre el aparador. Me senté en la mesa y abrí el periódico por la primera hoja.

No decía nada sobre Queens así que pasé a la siguiente. Tampoco. Volví a pasar la que venía con impaciencia y allí estaba, con una foto del edificio en ruinas; debajo, un pequeño titular rezaba: "Queens: Aún no se saben las causas". Me puse a leer con atención todo lo que venía, que no era gran cosa. Sólo decían que dentro habían encontrado cadáveres pero era imposible identificarlos y que también había casquillos fundidos de balas de pistolas que encontraron, pero no sabían si un tiroteo había sido el causante del incidente, aunque había testigos que decían que habían oído ruidos antes de la explosión.

No terminé de leer cuando oí pasos que venían hacia la cocina y el _temee_ entró en ella. No lo miré, sino que seguí leyendo sin prestar atención, pero sí lo llamé.

–Mira esto –le dije observando todavía lo que ponía en el papel.

Él vino y se inclinó un poco. Unas gotas de agua mojaron el periódico y entonces lo miré. Estaba desnudo y mojado, sólo con una toalla blanca que se sujetaba a la cintura con la mano derecha. La otra la había apoyado en la mesa y el pelo le chorreaba y le caía por los laterales de la cara inexpresiva que tenía en ese instante.

–Bien... –dijo sin más después de leer rápidamente. Se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar entre las bolsas que había traido.– ¿Sólo has comprado esto?

–Sí –asentí mirándolo un poco alucinado–. Tápate, ¿quieres? –le solté de repente.

Él me miró con cara interrogativa, sacó un bollo de nata de una de las bolsas, se apoyó sobre el mueble mientras empezaba a comer y se encogió de hombros como preguntándome cuál era el problema.

–No te puedes pasear por la casa así –le dije yo alterado.

El bastardo sólo volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras seguía degustando el dulce y mirándome con tranquilidad.

–Pues que no puedes hacer eso, joder. ¿Y si viene alguien?

–A verte a ti, porque otra cosa...

–Pero...

–Vamos, los dos somos hombres, si me dices que eres mujer, aún, pero no lo eres –dijo terminado el bollo–. Los dos tenemos lo mismo, ¿o no? -–reguntó comenzando a salir de la cocina.

–¡Pero aún así no puedes hacer eso! –exclamé furioso, y no sé porqué.

–Joder, mira –dijo volviéndose hacia mi mientras se quitaba la toalla–. ¿Tú también tienes esto, no? –me preguntó mientras se quedaba con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Creo que mi cara estaba rojísima y estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva. Los ojos hasta me dolían de lo abiertos que los tenía. Entonces al muy... no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decirme:– Por la cara que has puesto parece que no tenemos lo mismo.

Se volvió a poner la toalla y se fue. Yo simplemente no reaccionaba. No es que no hubiese visto a un tío en pelotas nunca, pero es que simplemente ninguno de los tíos que hubiese visto tenía "eso" entre las piernas, y tampoco nadie había hecho aquello. Se que quedé como un estúpido descerebrado, pero bueno. No es que la tenga pequeña, pero él la tenía algo más grande, por mucho que me cueste y me duela admitir, maldita sea.

Cuando por fin reaccioné me levanté de mi silla y cerré la puerta de la cocina de un sonoro portazo. Me puse a sacar de las bolsas todo lo que había comprado, busqué una sartén y me acordé de una cosa. No había comprado aceite. Quise darme de cabezazos contra la pared, pero entonces pensé que tal vez podría haber un poco en el armario. Lo abrí y, efectivamente, había aceite. Menos mal, pensé.

Puse la sartén sobre el horno y encendí el fuego, pero enseguida lo apagué. Me lavé las manos y volví a mirar lo que había comprado. El idiota tenía razón. No había comprado nada. Se me había olvidado comprar huevos, vinagre, embutidos, queso y un montón de cosas.

Cogí el pedazo de carne y corté un trozo, el cual partí a su vez en cubitos. Les eché un poco de sal que había en el armario, puse aceite en la sartén y volví a encender el fuego. Dejé que se calentara un poco el aceite antes de echar la carne, pero para mi mala suerte el aceite comenzó a saltar para todos los lados. Se me había olvidado buscar la tapa. No tardé en encontrarla y la puse. Después saqué un cuenco e hice una ensalada de lechuga y tomates, aunque odio la ensalada, no sé ni por qué la hice. Supongo que a falta de algo mejor.

Después me senté y no tardó en aparecer el _temee_. Buscó un plato en el armario y, más sinvergüenza que nadie, se echó la mitad de MI carne y ensalada al plato.

–Que aproveche –dijo antes de empezar a comer.

Creí que lo iba a matar. Después de haber hecho yo la compra, después de haber cocinado yo, y después de haberme cabreado, aún se atrevía a venir y comerse MI comida.

–Eso era mío –susurré mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

–¿Me quieres matar de hambre? –preguntó con la boca llena.

–Grrr... Te voy a estrangular, maldito bastardo. ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ HÁZTE TÚ LA COMIDA Y QUE EL ACEITE TE SALPIQUE A TI Y A TU CARA DE...! –Pero no seguí,porque lo que iba a decir, no quería decirlo.

–¿Mi cara de qué? –preguntó con tranquilad, dejando de comer.

–De subnormal.

Me levanté de la mesa sin haber probado bocado, aunque tenía un hambre atroz, y salí de la casa, aunque seguía habiendo nieve, se me ha olvidado decirlo. Me senté en las escaleras, apoyé los codos en las rodillas y la cara en las manos y me quedé mirando como unos niños se peleaban con bolas heladas unas casas más a la derecha.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriese y Sasuke apareciese a mi lado. Se puso en cuclillas. Estaba fumando y sin mirarme me dijo, mientras echaba el humo por la boca y, para variar, me daba a mí en toda la cara:

–¿Te gusta la ensalada de frutas?

–¿A ti qué te importa?

–Pues para saber si hago para los dos, o sólo para mi.

–Déjame en paz –musité con enfado.

–Bueno... –se levantó y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo–: Como sigas ahí sentado se te va a helar el culo.

–Grrr... ¡UCHIHA SASUKE, ERES UN _TEMEE_, BASTARDO, CABRÓN, IDIOTA...! ¡BUAAA... TE ODIO! –le grité a la puerta.

Nunca más he vuelto a perder los nervios de esa manera, realmente no sé qué me pasó, supongo que las hormonas. Creo que la gente que andaba en esos momentos por la calle me miraba como a un loco, no lo sé, porque enseguida entré en la casa sin mirar atrás, fui a la cocina y seguí insultando al maldito Uchiha. Y entonces él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me dijo:

–¿Vas a seguir insultándome todo el día? Digo, para quedarme o largarme.

Estaba apoyado sobre el aparador con el cuenco de la ensalada de frutas entre las manos y me miraba con pasividad.

–Por mi te puedes largar y no volver –musité intentando contener mi rabia.

Se levantó de donde estaba apoyado, dejó la ensalada sobre la mesa y me revolvió el pelo mientras se reía con burla de míi. Creí que lo iba a estrangular y después cortar su cuerpo en pequeños pedacitos para, por último, tirarlos al mar para que se lo comieran los peces. Claro que sólo lo pensé porque no sé que me pasa a veces con ciertas personas que actúo con efectos retardados, como si hubiese tomado alcohol o algo por el estilo. Supongo que esas pocas personas con las que me pasa tienen más dominio sobre mí que yo mismo.

Oí como la puerta que daba a las escaleras del desván se abría y después se cerraba, y luego no oí nada más, todo se quedó silencioso. Suspiré y fui a sentarme a la mesa, cogí el tenedor y empecé a comer la carne y la ensalada que me había dejado antes. Al acabar también me tomé la ensalada de frutas que había preparado el _baka_, que por cierto ni siquiera la había empezado, y estuvo buenísima, y eso que las frutas no son precisamente mi pasión.

En todo el día Sasuke no volvió a bajar, así que supuse que se habría vuelto a dormir y no le di mayor importancia. Me puse a leer "Las mil y una noches", aunque ya lo había leído a escondidas cuando estaba en el orfanato, y me había gustado mucho, o por lo menos eso recuerdo. Tal vez lo tengo presente con más intensidad porque estaba prohibido leer por la noche y tampoco tenía edad para leer ese libro. El morbo de lo prohibido.

A la noche tampoco bajó. Yo me dormí sobre las tres de la mañana esperando a que bajara, pero como no lo hacía pensé que se quedaría en el ático toda la noche. Me desperté sobre las diez, empapado en sudor. No sé ni lo que había soñado para estar así, pero debió ser muy aterrador. Salté corriendo de la cama y busqué a Sasuke. No había ni rastro de él en ningún sitio y tampoco de que hubiese estado con anterioridad, así que subí al ático esperando encontrármelo dormido.

Me lo encontré _dormido_, pero no de la manera en la que me habría gustado. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con un paquete abierto de cigarrillos en una mano y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Me acerqué a él corriendo para ver si estaba bien. Traté de despertarlo pero no parecía oírme. En un primer intento no encontré su pulso, por lo que el mío se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba, pero a la segunda comprobé que seguía vivo, pero su corazón latía lento, o eso me pareció. Intenté despertarlo varias veces más, pero no contestaba. Como pude lo levanté en brazos, dispuesto a llevarlo al dormitorio, y entonces vi, al lado del sillón, dos ceniceros llenos de colillas a reventar y varios paquetes vacíos de tabaco.

Lo bajé al dormitorio y lo dejé sobre la cama, después salí corriendo a buscar al médico de la otra vez, ya que me había dado su dirección por si acaso pasaba algo. Cuando volví con él le tomó la temperatura, el pulso y no sé qué cosas más y me preguntó:

–¿Fuma?

Yo asentí temiéndome lo peor.

–¿Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo últimamente, como correr mucho, levantar demasiado peso a la vez o cualquier cosa que requiera mucho esfuerzo y oxígeno?

–Sí –dije con un hilo de voz.

–Bien. Pues que no vuelva a hacer ninguna de estas cosas durante al menos dos semanas y que guarde cama un par de días, le sentará bien. Si ocurre cualquier otra cosa no dudes en avisarme –me dijo amablemente mientras se iba. El pobre había venido en bata, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de cambiarse.

–¿Pero está bien?

–Sí, sólo necesita descanso.

–Vale, muchas gracias –le dije más aliviado.

–No te preocupes, para algo soy médico, ¿no? –preguntó sonriendo antes de salir.

–Supongo... Hasta luego.

Fui al salón y cogí con un poco de dificultad uno de los sillones. Lo arrastré hasta el dormitorio y lo coloqué al lado de la cama. Después volví otra vez al salón y cogí "Las mil y una noches", ya que no lo había terminado, y me puse a leerlo. Estuve leyendo por lo menos tres horas antes de oír que Sasuke decía confuso:

–¿Dónde estoy?

–¿Eh? Ah, ya has despertado. Estás en el dormitorio –le sonreí aliviado de que estuviese bien.

–¿Y qué hago aquí?

–Te encontré inconsciente arriba y te traje, después llamé al médico y dijo que guardaras cama durante unos días. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has fumado tanto? ¿Sabes que no es bueno fumar cuando tienes malo un pulmón? ¿Y quién te manda a ti salvarme la vida? –pregunté fingiendo enfado.

–A ver... –suspiró–. Voy a intentar contestar a todo eso... No me ha pasado nada, no te importa por qué fumo, sé que no es bueno fumar en mi estado y te salvé la vida porque sí, ¿te vale?

–¡No! No puedes matarte porque sí, ¿entiendes?

–Mira... Son cosas mías, ¿vale?

–¡No lo son! ¡Se supone que somos compañeros y deberíamos compartir por lo menos eso, ya que vamos a tener que convivir durante bastante, que ya lo veo venir! –le dije alterándome mucho.

–No entiendo por qué te preocupas por mí, al fin y al cabo no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo. Vamos, ni siquiera me soportas.

–Eres gilipollas.

–¿Sí? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Sí. ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti si me has salvado la vida, no una, sino dos veces? Eres un _baka_ –susurré bajando la cabeza. Realmente estaba triste, ya he mencionado que le cogí cariño muy rápido, aunque no lo aguantara del todo.

–Vaya... –suspiró, y entonces hizo algo que nunca imaginé que haría. Me cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que no tuve más remedio que dejarme caer sobre su pecho, y me abrazó, por extraño que sea.– Eres buen tío –dijo en voz baja–. Escucha... Coge el maletín con el dinero y lárgate. Intenta conseguir unos nuevos papeles, búscate una mujer, tened hijos y aléjate de la guerra. Haz con ese dinero lo que siempre hayas querido hacer. Y no te preocupes más por mí, estoy bien y estaré bien. Diré que no estaba en casa cuando te largaste y que no sé nada de ti, que ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien así que apenas hablá...

No terminó lo que estaba diciendo porque comenzó a toser muy fuerte. Me levanté de encima de su pecho. No sabía que hacer. Solamente lo miraba con miedo de que le diese algo y la palmase en aquel instante.

–Sasuke... ¿Estás bien...? –musité. Me acerqué a él y cogí su cara entre mis manos intentando en vano tranquilizarlo. Creo que no hice otra cosa más que alterarlo, pero bueno. Me levanté corriendo de mi silla en cuanto vi que no paraba y fui hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir para llamar al médico, pero su voz me hizo detenerme.

–No... Quédate... estoy... bien –decía entrecortadamente sin parar de toser, aunque menos fuerte.

–¿Se... seguro?

–Sí...

Ya parecía que se iba recuperando y su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Regresé a mi sillón y me senté.

–No voy a irme –le dije–. No pienso dejarte aquí y largarme con todo el dinero. Si me voy vendrás conmigo. ¡Además, estás enfermo!

–Tranqui... No tengo planeado morirme –bromeó intentando sonreír.

–Eso no se planea –contesté serio.

–Vamos, no me moriré. A mí no me importa estar en la guerra pero tú no te lo mereces.

–¿Y quién sí? –le pregunté alterado–. Nadie merece estar en la guerra y morir por una estupidez. Ni tú, ni nadie.

–¿Ves por qué no debes estar en la guerra? –me preguntó sonriendo. Yo no terminaba de comprender de qué hablaba y le miré con expresión interrogativa.– Eres buena persona. De las mejores que hay. Aunque no te conozca demasiado puedo admitirlo con toda seguridad.

No contesté ante aquello. Si un ladrón, mentiroso y problemático es buena persona, pensé, es que en su país las malas personas ponen bombas en cada esquina.

–Será mejor que descanses –le dije volviendo a coger mi libro, y dando por terminada la conversación.

–Ven... –susurró alargando el brazo para que le volviese a coger la mano. Lo hice con algo de desconfianza y tal y como me imaginé volvió a tirar de mí hasta que quedé con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchado los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo el ritmo de la respiración, con el aire que echaba por la boca dándome en la nuca.– A menos que me traigas un peluche o algo por el estilo, vas a tener que dormir así todos los días hasta que me cure –me dijo con picardía en la voz.

–Iré a... –dije sonrojado, intentado levantarme, pero no me dejó. Con el otro brazo me agarró la espalda y con una fuerza que no imaginé que tuviese en ese momento, me tuvo pegado a él.

–Quédate...

Y le hice caso. Cerré los ojos y no traté de resistirme más. Sentí como poco a poco la fuerza con la que me agarraba la mano iba disminuyendo hasta casi soltarse, y supe que se había dormido. Tratando de no despertarlo, me levanté y me senté bien en el sillón. Cogí el libro, y antes de abrirlo lo miré atentamente y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, pensé: Es una persona."

–_Y ya está por hoy... –bostezó Naruto levantándose de su silla para desperezarse. Si su cabeza no le fallaba había oído la puerta de entrada, por lo que Sakura ya habría llegado. Guardó todo y salió de la habitación._


	5. Washington

**Capítulo 5. Washington.**

_Martes, 3 de mayo de 1949._

_Naruto bostezó entrando en la cocina, con los ojos cerrados, en bata y zapatillas de casa. Saludó a Sakura y se sentó a la mesa. Cogió el periódico y lo hojeó vagamente, como hacía cada mañana. Leyó por encima dos noticias y dejó el diario sobre la mesa._

–_He hablado con mamá –lo informó Sakura depositando un plato con tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada delante de él._

–_Vaya..._

–_Hemos hablado de nosotros –le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se sentaba y depositaba otro plato delante suyo._

–_Típico –comentó Naruto empezando a comer._

–_Dice que deberíamos casarnos._

–_Ya..._

–_... Y formar una familia._

–_Lo sé... –suspiró el rubio con cansancio–. Sakura, ya sabes lo que opino sobre ese tema._

–_Sí, lo sé. Es mi madre la que lo dice, no yo._

–_Pero tú estás de acuerdo con ella –musitó Naruto para sí mismo._

_Sakura sólo sonrió y le dio un mordisquito a una de sus tostadas._

–_Soy demasiado joven para eso –le dijo Naruto._

–_Bueno..._

–_Y no me gustan los niños –añadió rápidamente–, ya lo sabes._

_La chica volvió a sonreír pero no dijo nada más. El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma tranquila. Sakura salió para ir a trabajar antes que Naruto y este llegó tarde, por lo que tuvo que aguantar una buena bronca de su jefa, Tsunade. Lo bueno era que Sai por fin se había vuelto a incorporar al trabajo y aquel día Naruto lo dedicaría exclusivamente a su columna, no tendría que salir a ninguna parte, por lo que volvería pronto a casa y tendría varias horas para escribir, porque hacía días que no podía._

_Se sentó en la mesa de su despacho y sacó de su maletín una libreta y un lápiz. Llevó el lápiz hasta el papel dispuesto a escribir, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada sobre lo que escribir. Miró extrañado la libreta, la levantó y miró debajo de ella, miró su lápiz. Todo estaba en orden, ¿cuál era el problema? Él siempre tenía algo de lo que escribir o quejarse, siempre tenía algo que decir, no podía quedarse sin un tema para llevar al papel. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina._

–_Shizune –llamó a la mujer._

–_Dime –contestó ella sin apartar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo._

–_¿No ha llamado nadie? _

–_No, ¿esperas alguna llamada?_

–_No... Ninguna –contestó. Se quedó un momento ahí parado mirando como Shizune leía. Después, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, la abrió, salió y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Tsunade. Entró, como siempre, sin llamar a la puerta._

–_¡Tú! Mocoso, ¿qué haces aquí?_

–_Tsunade, dime un tema._

–_¿Un tema? –preguntó confusa, pero enseguida su cara cambió a una de enfado y le dijo-: ¡Mocosos molestos como tú que no dejan trabajar! ¡Lárgate!_

–_Vale, gracias –le dijo Naruto antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo._

_Fue corriendo a su despacho, se sentó y escribió a todo correr en la libreta: "Mocosos molestos como yo". Relató rápidamente la columna hablando sobre mocosos molestos que no dejaban trabajar a los demás, que hacían ruido y que manchaban y desobedecían, y sobre la mala educación que se les estaba dando a los niños americanos hoy en día. Dejó la libreta sobre la mesa y se fue corriendo a la parada de autobús pensando que debía comprarse un coche._

–_¡Naruto! –lo llamó alguien. Sai venía corriendo al momento que el autobús llegaba._

–_Hola. ¿Qué? ¿Ya no estás enfermo?_

–_Sólo un poco, pero estoy bien._

–_Bien... –sonrió el rubio con malicia mientras rebuscaba algo de dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Subieron al vehículo y pagaron. Naruto se fue a sentar al fondo, seguido de Sai.– Sakura me ha preguntado por ti._

–_¿Sí? Qué amable –sonrió el moreno para sí mismo–. ¿Sabes? He conocido a una chica en el hospital._

–_¿Ehhh? ¿Y eso? –preguntó Naruto extrañado. ¿Sai y las mujeres? Desde luego... no._

–_Es enfermera._

–_¿Y...?_

–_Y hemos quedado para el fin de semana. Iremos a cenar –contestó Sai rebuscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta–. Mira –musitó sacando una foto y enseñándosela al rubio._

–_Hala... ¿Una chica tan guapa quiere salir contigo? –le preguntó con la boca abierta._

–_Sí –contestó guardando de nuevo la fotografía, sin darle mayor importancia._

–_¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó el ojiazul con picardía, sonriendo._

–_Eso es un secreto –sonrió también el otro._

–_Cuando se lo cuente a Sakura dejará de serlo –musitó Naruto para sí mismo._

_Se pasaron el resto del trayecto en autobús discutiendo sobre quién era la chica, y cuando a Naruto le tocó bajarse se despidió de Sai de forma muy infantil, y visiblemente mosqueado. Le sacó la lengua y hundió los puños en los bolsillos, olvidándose completamente de su maletín._

_Cuando llegó a casa se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de su salón y cerró los ojos. Sin darse cuenta cayó en un largo sueño, y despertó gracias a Sakura, ya de noche. Cenaron y el rubio subió al ático sin dar más explicaciones._

"No se cuándo, pero el caso es que me dormí con el libro en las manos, sentado en aquel sillón, y cuando me desperté, por el ruido del teléfono, tenía el cuello muy dolorido. Es malo dormirse de culo, y todo por culpa del bastardo, que era muy listo y quería matarse con el tabaco.

Me levanté apesadumbrado de mi asiento y fui a atender la llamada, bostezando abiertamente.

–Diga...

–¡Uzumaki! –chilló una voz potente al otro lado. Baley, como no.– ¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto? ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo!

–Lo siento, señor.

–¡MOCOSOS DESGRACIADOS! –gritó de repente. Yo pegue un bote por el susto.– ¡LA QUE HABÉIS MONTADO EN QUEENS! ¡Como me vulva a enterar de que hacéis algo así os mando al corredor de la muerte! ¿Entendido?

–S... Sí... señor –dije casi sin voz.

–Vale, escucha atentamente. Mañana a primera hora de la mañana irán a recoger el maletín que cogisteis en Queens. ¡Espero que estés despierto! Y por la tarde coge un tren y vete a Washington...

–¿A... A Washington? Pero si eso está... a más de 500 km de aquí...

–Ya lo sé, ya... –me contestó con voz cansada–. Pero ya sabes como es el Coronel Webster. Coge el tren de las siete en punto.

–Claro, señor. ¿Y para qué tengo que ir?

–No lo sé, ese grandísimo hijo de perra nunca me dice nada. Te irán a recoger a la estación...

–Señor... –lo interumpí–. ¿No le dijo lo de mi misión?

–No, y tampoco lo sabrá a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Mierda...

Después de seguir despotricando contra Webster durante un buen rato, Baley me dijo que no revelara nada de mi misión, y que tuviese cuidado con "el japonés". Colgué y volví al dormitorio preguntándome qué hora sería "la primera hora de la mañana".

Me volví a sentar en el sillón y bostecé de nuevo, pero me sobresalté al oír la voz de Sasuke.

–¿Quién era?

–Baley... Mira, tengo que ir mañana a Washington –le informé–. ¿Estarás bien?

–¿Qué dices? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Mañana me voy a Washington –repetí más despacio–. Digo que si vas a estar bien. No se cuántos días voy a estar fuera, así que...

–No es eso –me cortó–. Iré contigo.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero estás enfermo! ¡No puedes levantarte de la cama!

–Oh... Cállate ya. No me voy a morir aún. Mírame... –dijo con un gruñido levantándose de la cama. Después sonrió con prepotencia.– ¡Estoy perfectamente!

–Eres gilipollas.

–Calla... _usuratonkachi..._

–No me insultes –le dije con fingida seriedad.

–¿Si no...?

–Sasuke, no me provoques –le dije saliendo de la habitación, pero al instante me paré y di media vuelta–. ¿Para qué quieres venir a Washington?

–Porque me aburriría aquí sin nadie a quien molestar –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Después pasó por mi lado y entró en el cuatro de baño.

–Capullo...

Fui a la cocina y me comí casi todos los bollos de crema. Me quedé ahí sentado, esperando a que el _temee_ saliera del baño, pero no lo hacía, y tampoco oía ruido de agua, ni había oído nada que se pareciese a un golpe... Y no podía escaparse, primero porque no había razón para que lo hiciese, y segundo porque la ventana era minúscula. Me levanté de la silla, fui hacia la puerta del baño y llamé con los nudillos.

–¿Sasuke, estás bien? –pregunté preocupado.

–Sí.

–¿Seguro?

No contestó pero un minuto después salió y, sin mirarme, se dirigió a la cocina y me preguntó:

–¿Qué hay para comer?

–Nada.

Entré en el baño, pero en cuanto estuve dentro noté un olor como a tabaco. En ese momento imagino que puse cara de desquiciado, porque salí corriendo del baño y a punto estuve de pegar al idiota, pero cuando entré en la cocina y lo vi tan relajado, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida, lo único que quise hacer fue darme cabezazos contra la pared. Él me miró con expresión interrogativa y yo le grité:

–¿PERO TÚ ERES GILIPOLLAS? ¿ES QUE TE QUIERES MATAR CON EL PUTO TABACO?

–Ah, ¿no se ha ido del todo el humo? Qué mala pata... No me importa que lo sepas, pero es que sabía que te pondrías así.

–¿Y... Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO? –grité señalándolo acusadoramente.

–Claro... –contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora salimos mañana?

–Eres... BUAAA... ¡IDIOTA! –salté sobre él y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Me pasé un poco porque al día siguiente tenía la mejilla amoratada, pero se lo merecía.

Cuando consiguió deshacerse de mi agarre, respirando con un poco de dificultad, se quedó mirándome con una ceja levantada, sobándose la mejilla con la mano derecha.

–Oye... ¿te pasa algo? A lo mejor deberías ir al medico a que te revise la cabeza. Te alteras con mucha facilidad –dijo tranquilamente.

–¡Tú sí que deberías ir al médico! ¡Y NO ME ALTERO! ¡ME ALTERAS! –grité exasperado.

–Claro, yo.

–¡Sí, tú!

–Eso es que tienes algún problema conmigo –Se cruzó de brazos asintiendo, como si acabase de llegar a la conclusión más importante de su vida.

–Sí, tengo muchos problemas contigo. Demasiados problemas. De hecho... ¡tú eres el jodido problema! –le dije enfadado y me fui al cuarto de baño, y no salí en dos horas como mínimo.

Sinceramente, me hubiese gustado saber en qué pensó Sasuke durante esas dos horas. Cuando salí del baño estaba en el salón, leyendo "Las mil y una noches". No levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y yo me quedé embobado viéndolo leer. Baje la cabeza algo triste y entré en el dormitorio. Me puse algo de ropa y fui a la cocina. ¿Sasuke se había enfadado? No podría decirlo con seguridad. Tal vez sí y tal vez no. No salí de la cocina en bastante tiempo, y no lo habría hecho si Sasuke no hubiese venido a hablar.

–¿Ya estás tranquilo? –me preguntó con seriedad.

Asentí sin decir palabra. Vale, lo normal en mi habría sido gritar, patalear e insultar. No lo hice, simplemente me quedé cabizbajo, sin decir ni una sola palabra. No tenía ganas de nada, y no les encuentro explicación a esas veces que estoy así. Sasuke se puso en cuclillas, frente a la silla en la que yo estaba sentado.

–Escucha... No me gusta que se preocupen por mí, ¿vale? Es incómodo, así que deja de hacerlo. Tampoco necesito que nadie me cuide y se compadezca de mí o de mi sufrimiento, así que también deja de hacerlo –susurró.

–No –negué.

–¿Cómo que no? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

–No puedo –dije simplemente, y es que me pedía una cosa imposible.

–Oh, vamos.

Se levantó y se apoyó en el mueble. Yo levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, con una expresión entre extrañeza y tristeza. Él simplemente me miraba con el ceño fruncido; me miraba como si fuese la peor molestia con la que se hubiese topado.

–No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Si me muero es cosa mía, no tuya.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Dios... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabezón?

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser cabezón o no serlo, aunque yo lo sea. No voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti, porque ahora somos compañeros, debemos preocuparnos el uno por el otro, porque estamos en el mismo bando, juntos por lo mismo, ¿entiendes? No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti porque tú lo digas.

Volvió a acuclillarse frente a mi silla y se me quedó mirando, como si dudase en contarme o no lo que pensaba. Suspiró y dijo:

–¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te lo dije?

–Porque no soy tan egoísta como para hacer algo así.

–Pues deberías serlo...

–¿Te preocupas por mí? –le sonreí burlón.

–¿A qué viene eso?

–Contesta.

–... No, no lo hago –musitó. Mentía, desde luego, y me di cuenta por varias razones. No me miró a los ojos cuando lo dijo. Dudó y lo dijo en voz demasiado baja.

Yo volví a sonreír, pero esta vez era con un poco de alegría. Sauske se levantó y salió de la cocina, y yo di un salto y me levanté de la silla. Salí corriendo de la estancia, cogí algo de dinero, me puse las zapatillas y un abrigo y fui a comprar lo que se me había olvidado la otra vez.

Cuando volví, Sasuke estaba en la cocina, con la sartén sobre el fuego y algunas verduras dentro de ella. Me quitó las compras de la mano y se puso a cocinar, no se exactamente el qué, pero estuvo bueno. El resto del día lo dediqué a molestarle, se enfadó conmigo repetidas veces y al final de la tarde acabamos gritándonos el uno al otro a todo pulmón. En fin, un día normal como muchos otros.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó la puerta. Me levanté con cara de pocos amigos y abrí. Era el hombre que había dicho Baley que iría a por el maletín. Se lo di y él me dio una carta. Cerré la puerta, dejé el sobre en cualquier lado y volví al dormitorio. Había vuelto a dormirme en el sillón la noche anterior, pero me dolía demasiado el cuello como para volver a hacerlo, así que me metí bajo las mantas, al lado del _temee_, y le di la espalda llevándome media manta conmigo. Realmente hacía frío, no sé como pude dormir dos noches sin manta. Caí en un profundo sueño rápido, o eso es lo que recuerdo, y cuando desperté, a la tarde, estaba solo y me dolía la cabeza.

Salí del dormitorio y fui a la cocina. Sasuke estaba allí leyendo un periódico.

–Hola... –saludé. El bastardo no contestó así que le quité el periódico y lo miré frunciendo el entrecejo exageradamente.

–Dame eso.

–He dicho hola –susurré entre dientes.

–¿Pero tú eres bobo? ¡Dame el jodido periódico! –chilló.

–Ay... No grites, que me duele la cabeza –le dije con mala cara, devolviéndole el diario.

–Lógico, tienes fiebre. Idiota... ¿Quién te manda dormir dos noches en el sillón? –me preguntó–. Hay algo de té caliente ahí –señaló el aparador–. Bébetelo, báñate y vístete. Tenemos que ir a Washington.

–Lo que tú digas... Por cierto, tenemos que coger el tren de las siete –farfullé antes de hacer lo que me había dicho.

El té me sentó tremendamente bien, y el baño aún más. Cuando salí, Sasuke ya me esperaba sobre el apoyadero de uno de los sofás del salón.

–_Kami-sama_... ¡Como tardas! ¿Pero tú sabes qué hora es?

–¿Quién es _Kami-sama_?

–Dios. Son las cinco y media, vístete de una vez.

–Pareces mi madre –le pinché fingiendo enfadarme.

–Naruto...

–Que sí, que sí, que te calles ya.

Al oír eso se puso a gritarme, a decirme que no le hablara así, que era un _baka_ y mil cosas más. Le cerré la puerta del dormitorio en las narices, por lo que se enfadó más y no me habló hasta que llegamos a la estación de trenes. Llegamos diez minutos antes de que el tren partiera y subimos, pero para nuestra desgracia todas las cabinas, o casi todas porque no nos recorrimos el tren entero, estaban ocupadas, así que tuve que hacer un poco de teatro, y menos mal que el bastardo me siguió el juego, que si no nos metíamos en un buen lío.

Nos paramos frente a una cabina en la que había dos señoras mayores con dos niños de unos diez años cada uno. Miré a Sasuke y le dije:

–Sígueme. –Abrí la puerta del compartimento.– Buenas tardes... Oigan... ¿Nos podrían dejar sentarnos con ustedes? Verán, somos enfermos terminales, mi compañero –lo miré– está muy mal. No puede pasar demasiado tiempo de pie porque se cansa y pierde el conocimiento, hoy ya lo ha hecho dos veces. –Entonces sentí como Sasuke me agarraba el codo con fuerza y le miré. Él me devolvió una mirada cargada de rabia pero hizo como que le costaba respirar y estaba cansado. Me sorprendió, no creía que fuese tan buen actor, y con una voz muy lastimera me dijo: "Vamos". Yo lo imité y puse cara de cachorrito y una voz que denotaba una tristeza absoluta.– Por favor señoras, déjenos sentarnos con ustedes. Todas las cabinas están ocupadas y... –Cogí a Sasuke por la cintura y él, aunque a regañadientes, me pasó una mano por los hombros.

–Oh... Dios... ¿Tan mal está? –preguntó una de las ancianas. Asentí.– Bueno, pues... –La mujer les hizo unas señas a los niños y cogió por la manga a la otra mujer y salieron de la cabina, pero antes de irse añadió:– Si tu compañero o tú necesitáis cualquier cosa, búscame, no estaré muy lejos.

–Muchísimas gracias –le dije antes de cerrar la puerta–. Jejeje... Soy la leche...

–Eres imbécil. Esto es ridículo... –susurró el maldito Uchiha sentándose. Apoyó el codo en el alféizar de la ventana y la barbilla en el puño.– No vuelvas a hacer eso. Somos soldados, no pordioseros.

–¡Qué soso! De otra forma no hubiésemos conseguido una cabina para nosotros solos –susurré riendo.

–Vuelve a cogerme de la cintura y te quedas sin dientes para toda tu vida –me dijo mirándome con odio.

Yo le saqué la lengua y me tumbé en mi largo asiento, enfrente de él, dispuesto a dormir. La verdad es que engañar a la gente no está bien, pero qué íbamos a hacerle. A mi no me gusta viajar con niños y, bueno, aunque había otras cabinas en las que sólo había una persona, me gusta más tener una para mi. Y dar penita a la gente, sobre todo a las mujeres viejas, siempre funciona.

Me dormí, pero no por mucho tiempo. A la hora y media más o menos me desperté. Sasuke estaba en la mismo posición en la que se había sentado, parecía una estatua. Me quedé mirándolo un rato, y él volvió sus ojos negros hacia mí. Una mirada así te puede helar la sangre. No se como podía hacer eso, yo nunca pude. Sakura dice que cuando intento intimidar a alguien con la mirada sólo logro hacer que se rían de mí. Supongo que no estoy hecho para ser una persona que dé miedo.

–¿Qué coño miras? –preguntó con voz tétrica.

–A ti, ¿no ves? Es que da tanto gusto mirarte... –ironicé sonriendo con cinismo.

–Lo sé.

–Prepotente de mierda.

Sonrió y sentí como la sangre me hervía. La adrenalina subía y las ganas de matarle aumentaban. Dios, cómo odiaba que hiciese eso, me ponía de los nervios.

–¿Hay baño en los trenes? –me preguntó de repente.

–No... Un momento... ¡No vas a fumar!

–No iba a ir a fumar.

–¡Mentiroso! ¡Que conste que eres un enfermo terminal! ¡Si las viejas te ven la cagamos!

–Ay... –suspiró.

Pasó otra hora en la que no volvimos a hablar, solamente nos dedicamos a echarnos miradas de odio profundo ­–o eso intentaba yo, si lo conseguía es otra cosa–. Ya era de noche y habían encendido las luces.

–Oye –le dije–. ¿Dónde vas a estar tú en Washington?

–Eso es asunto mío.

–Bueno... Te decía porque conozco a alguien que a lo mejor te deja quedarte en su casa –le dije mirando por la ventana.

No contestó, así que lo miré. Él seguía con los ojos fijos en la ventana, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Después de un rato me preguntó en voz baja:

–¿Quién?

–Es una chica llamada Ino. Se dedica al _burlesque_, aunque ella quería ser actriz, por eso fue a Washington. Vivíamos juntos en el orfanato. Es muy simpática, seguro que te gusta.

–¿Stripper? ¿Orfanato? –preguntó mirándome. Me encogí de hombros.

–Te daré su dirección. Mira, a mí me estarán esperando en la estación, así que baja por otra puerta o espera a que salga yo primero, coge un taxi y ve allí. Dile que vas de mi parte y te dejará entrar. Cuéntale que eres compañero mío. Además, le van los tíos como tú, seguro que le gustas –asentí.

Cuando teníamos 9 años, Ino y yo fuimos algo así como novios. Duró unos dos meses, pero durante ese tiempo fui la envidia de todos los chicos del orfanato. Ino era la chica más guapa y popular que había. Era simpática y extrovertida, y por San Valentín, tanto en el colegio como en el orfanato, le regalaban siempre un montón de cosas. Claro que lo nuestro no fue nada serio, porque éramos unos críos y la cosa nunca fue más allá de besitos en la mejilla, jugar juntos y pasear cogidos de la mano. Fue divertido, o yo lo recuerdo así. Hacía dos años que no la veía, pero de vez en cuando le mandaba cartas, no sé si te acuerdas cuando escribía por la noche con una pequeña linterna debajo de la manta.

–¿Es seguro?

–Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas? –le pregunté molesto.

El resto del viaje logré que me contara algo sobre él. Me dijo que también era huérfano, que su familia había muerto hacía años y que a él se había criado con un tío, quien también había muerto. Más tarde descubriría lo que realmente ocurrió con su familia, y la razón por la que está muerto."

_Naruto dejó de escribir. ¿Por qué aún le afectaba decir que estaba muerto? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo? En el fondo sabía que aún lo quería, y que lo seguiría haciendo hasta el resto de sus días, pero ya habían pasado muchos años._

_Sakura llamó a la puerta. El rubio se levantó de su silla, guardó las cosas y abrió._

–_Sai acaba de irse –anunció la muchacha._

–_¿Qué coño hacía Sai aquí? ¿Y por qué no me has avisado?_

–_Lo he hecho –comentó–. Y deberías estarle agradecido. Te habías dejado el maletín en el autobús y ha venido a traértelo._

–_Ese nunca pierde una oportunidad para venir –musitó molesto._

–_Oh, vamos, es tu amigo, sólo se preocupa por ti._

_Naruto salió del desván y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Sakura apagó la luz y lo siguió._

–_Exacto, es mi amigo, no el tuyo._

–_¿Estás celoso? –inquirió la chica con picardía._

–_¡Qué va! ¿De qué voy a estar yo celoso? No tengo porqué estarlo, además él ha conocido a una chica, ¿por qué tendría que estar celoso?_

–_A mí no me ha dicho nada._

–_No es listo ni nada, el cabrón –rió Naruto entre dientes, entrando en la cocina._

–_¿Por qué lo dices? –se extrañó Sakura._

–_Si te lo hubiese contado le habrías sonsacado todo lo que sabe sobre esa mujer._

–_Ammm... Bueno. Y también ha llamado la señora Tsunade –le dijo comenzando a preparar té._

–_¿Y esa qué quería?_

–_Decirte que no le gusta nada la columna que has hecho hoy. Quiere que escribas otra porque no la piensa publicar._

–_¡Encima! –exclamó el rubio sin poder creérselo–. ¡Si ha sido ella la que me ha dado la idea!_


	6. Mentira

**Capítulo 6. Mentira.**

_Jueves, 5 de mayo de 1949._

–_¡SAKURA! –llamó impaciente–. ¿Te quieres dar prisa? Llegamos tarde y Tsunade me va a cortar el cuello._

– _Ya voy, ya voy... Qué impaciente eres –le dijo ella entrando en la habitación con la chaqueta de su traje–. Si es tu culpa por no entrar en el baño a la hora. ¿Por qué siempre tropiezas con la misma piedra?_

_Naruto farfulló varias cosas ininteligibles y terminó de vestirse. _

–_No hace falta que me planches la ropa, está bien sin planchar._

–_¡No puedes ir con la ropa arrugada a una fiesta tan importante! –lo reprendió la mujer poniendo los brazos en jarras. Naruto siempre era muy cabezón y era algo que a veces la ponía de los nervios._

–_No es una fiesta importante. Es sólo el cumpleaños de Tsunade. Y vámonos ya. –Salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. _

_No le hacía gracia ir a la fiesta de Tsunade. Había muchas razones para no ir. Primera: Sakura no le haría caso ya que estaría Sai; segunda: Tsunade tenía mala fama con el alcohol; tercera: Kiba no pararía de recordarle que la vieja tardaría en abandonar su puesto. Y así muchas más razones._

_Cogió la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo verde del sofá y abrió la puerta, esperando que Sakura saliese. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, con un broche en forma de rosa en uno de los tirantes del escotado vestido, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Lucía unos zapatos nuevos de tacón, plateados, a juego con el pequeño bolsito y la gargantilla. Salió mientras se arreglaba un chal del mismo color que el vestido, sólo que un poco más oscuro. Naruto cerró la puerta y la siguió hasta el taxi que reposaba paciente al lado de la acera._

_Subieron al vehículo, le indicaron la dirección y partieron. Al llegar al restaurante pasaron las cosas que Naruto se esperaba. Tsunade estuvo a punto de gritarle, Sakura se puso a hablar con ella y después con Sai, ignorándolo por completo y Kiba comenzó a burlarse de él, por lo que discutieron un buen rato y al final Naruto acabó sentándose en una mesa solitaria, junto a Shikamaru que dormitaba plácidamente tumbado en su silla. Como con éste no había forma de entablar una conversación con un mínimo de sentido salió al jardín de local y se sentó en el suelo, en un lugar apartado._

–_Vaya día... –se dijo a sí mismo. Se sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo del pantalón junto a un lapicero con mucha punta y miró el cielo, ya lleno de estrellas, antes de comenzar a escribir._

"Cuando llegamos a Washington yo salí primero del tren, y no volví a ver al _baka_ hasta el día siguiente. Fui hacia la salida de la estación y allí vi como un tipo vestido de militar se acercaba a mí y me saludaba. Era un hombre más alto que yo, de pelo negro y tuerto. Me miró con frialdad y me dijo:

–Uzumaki, ¿no? Vamos, Webster te espera.

Comenzó a andar hacia un coche negro y lujoso. Uno de esos coches que a mí me dan mala espina, que parece que siempre te persigan. Abrió la puerta trasera y me indicó que entrara. Así lo hice y me senté en el asiento de la derecha, al lado de la puerta por la que había entrado.

No tardamos en llegar a la base militar. Era enorme, con una pared alta de piedra llena de alambre de pinchos por encima, y tenía torres en cada una de las cuatro esquinas de la pared, más otras dos en la enorme puerta de hierro por la que entró el coche. Los guardias de las torres iban armados con subfusiles Thompson.

Después de bajarnos del coche, el tuerto me llevó por unos pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Webster. Llamó a la puerta y entramos. El hombre saludó al coronel y salió de la estancia dejándome con él allí. Me saludó, como un militar que era y juntó las manos en la espalda.

Era la segunda vez, y la última, que veía a aquel hombre. Tenía bastante barriga, el pelo de color muy oscuro, y arrugas en su cara redonda y rojiza, adornada por un horripilante mostacho negro. Era más alto que yo e iba vestido con el típico traje militar. Dios sabe cuánto odié esos trajes, y a los hombres que los portaban. Al principio hasta me hacían ilusión, pero ahora no quiero ni verlos. Me pregunto si Webster sigue vivo.

–Bien, Uzumaki. Tengo una misión para ti. No se lo dije a Baley, porque es algo secreto, y no quiero que tú abras la bocaza, ¿entendido? –me dijo con voz firme. Yo asentí un poco acongojado. El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana que tenía detrás.– Vas a ir a Alemania dentro de un mes en calidad de espía.

–¿Cómo?

–En ese mes me encargaré de enseñarte el idioma a la perfección.

–Pero, señor... –traté de llamar su atención.

–Cuando vi tus fotos y leí en tu perfil que hablas tres idiomas y que mientes a las perfección supe que eras el hombre perfecto para esta misión.

–No...

–Así que aprenderás alemán, porque creo que eres capaz. Contrataré a los mejores profesores y en un mes...

–¡Señor! –casi grité. Odio que me ignoren.

–¿Qué? –preguntó volviéndose hacia mí, arrugando la cara en una mueca de enfado.

–No puedo hacer la misión, señor.

–¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES HACER LA MISIÓN? ¡DEBES HACER LA MISIÓN PORQUE YO TE LO ORDENO! –me gritó acercándose mucho a mí, escupiéndome en el proceso. Espero que no hayas conocido nunca a Webster, Gaara, porque entonces no me cabe duda de que lleva tiempo bajo tierra.

Me limpié la cara disimuladamente, cogí aire y le dije.

–Estoy en una misión aquí, señor.

–¿Aquí? –preguntó con arrogancia–. ¿En Washington?

–No señor, en el país –contesté lo más educadamente que pude, aunque creo que no lo conseguí. Evitaba mirarle por todos los medios, y mantenía siempre la cabeza en el frente, mientras él había comenzado a pasearse por el despacho.

–¿Dónde?

–No puedo revelar tal información, señor.

–¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¿TÚ SABES CON QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO, MOCOSO?

–Con el coronel Webster, señor, de la base militar de Washington, señor –le dije tratando de no perder la paciencia, coger lo primero que tuviese a mano y romperle la cabeza. Menos mal que me controlé, si no, ahora estaría criando malvas.

–Entonces... –musitó– dime... AHORA MISMO... qué misión es esa –pronunció con dificultad.

–Es alto secreto, señor. No puedo revelarle la información por seguridad. No estoy autorizado a dar información a nadie, señor. Hable con Baley –le dije poniéndome cada vez más furioso. Maldito abuso del poder. Y yo quiero ser el jefe de mi periódico. Maldito mundo.

–¿Ah, sí? Muy bien.

Se acercó al teléfono que reposaba sobre su mesa. Descolgó el auricular y dio varias vueltas a la ruedecilla. Después se llevó el aparato al oído y esperó, fulminándome con la mirada, al igual que yo, sólo que yo lo hacía disimuladamente. Cuando por fin se oyó una voz al otro lado habló:

–Soy Webster. ¿Qué misión tiene Uzumaki? –Silencio.– ¿CÓMO QUE ALTO SECRETO? Dime ahora mismo... ¿Qué? –preguntó cambiando radicalmente su expresión a una de incredulidad. No se qué le diría Baley, pero pareció calmarse. Qué hombre más astuto.– Muy bien... Claro, claro. – Se quedó escuchando un buen rato.– Vale. Adiós. –Colgó.– Bien, Uzumaki –me dijo–, esta vez has tenido suerte.

Sin querer alcé una ceja. ¿Suerte? Bueno, si lo quieres llamar suerte... Yo diría que ocurrió un milagro. Alabado sea Baley, que me salvó de aguantar todo un mes a ese hombre. No me habría importado ir a Alemania, es más, hasta me hacía ilusión correr el riesgo de que me pillaran y mataran, y no es que me guste sufrir, sino que era emocionante. Y sin embargo me tenía que quedar con aquel maldito Uchiha en Nueva York y aguantarlo todos los días. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor ir con los nazis y olvidarme de él. Me habría ahorrado sufrimiento.

Webster me dijo varias cosas más a las que no les di, ni les voy a dar, mayor importancia. Me llevó a una habitación con una cama, unas taquillas y un baño y me dijo que durmiese allí, que al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana irían a recogerme y me llevarían al centro de la ciudad. Dentro de lo malo, tampoco era tan malo, ¿no?

Al día siguiente me podría ir. Recogería al bobo de Sasuke y vería a Ino. Después, partiríamos hacia Nueva York otra vez y podría tumbarme en la camita y dormir tranquilo, volverían las peleas y tal vez conseguiría conocer mejor a Sasuke. Tenía interés por conocerlo.

No tardé en dormirme ya que estaba cansado, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, me bañé rápidamente y me vestí, esperando que llegaran para sacarme de aquel lugar. Siempre había pensado que estar en una base militar tan grande debía hacer sentirse a uno importante, pero me hacía sentir como a un preso, y eso no me gustaba para nada.

Cuando por fin estuve en el centro de la ciudad rebusqué en mis bolsillos algo de dinero. Sasuke y yo habíamos acordado repartirnos el dinero antes de bajar del tren. Entré en una tienda de pasteles que vi no muy lejos y compré bollos rellenos de crema. Después cogí un taxi y le indiqué la dirección de Ino.

Tardamos media hora en llegar, y no porque estuviese lejos, sino porque había un tráfico de mierda, lleno de coches y de gente ruidosa por todas partes. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos parados en pequeños atascos. Creí que no llegaríamos nunca, y más de una vez estuve a punto de salir del coche y liarme a puñetazos con todo el mundo. Menos mal que sé contenerme a veces.

Cuando bajé del vehículo pagué al conductor y me vi frente a un edificio de muchas platas, con una bonita arquitectura y una entrada limpia con varias plantas a ambos lados de la puerta. Entré y comencé a subir las escaleras. Ino vivía en el sexto piso. Dudé en llamar o no a la puerta, pero al final me decidí y la golpeé tres veces con los nudillos. Pude oír la risa de una mujer antes de que esta abriera. Justamente como la recodaba, puede que tal vez más guapa.

–¡Naruto! –Saltó sobre mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Yo correspondí al abrazo con igual fuerza y ella apretó más, dejándome sin aire.– Jeje... Siempre te gano a los abrazos quebranta-huesos –sonrió. Observé que tenía el pelo más corto que la última vez que la había visto. Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo sangre, los ojos perfilados de negro con sombra malva, la cual resaltaba sus orbes azules claros. Olía como los dulces más codiciados del mundo e iba vestida con un vestido del mismo color que sus labios, muy ajustado y con bastante escote. No llevaba zapatos y tenía el pelo rubio platino alborotado.

–Hola, Ino.

–¿Qué? ¿Me has echado de menos? Anda, pasa –me indicó apartándose un poco de la puerta para dejarme entrar.

Entré mirando algo extrañado todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Era un piso desde luego muy extravagante, con cuadros muy raros, suelo con moquetas fucsia y paredes rosas, sillones de terciopelo violeta y cortinas de seda morada en el gran ventanal del salón en el que enseguida me encontré.

–Pareces bobo –oí que decía alguien. Y no tardé en reconocer la voz y poner cara de pocos amigos.

–Hola, Sasuke-_temee_ –lo saludé con ironía.

–Tu amigo es guapísimo –me dijo Ino al oído cogiéndome de la cintura por la espalda–. Y además muy simpático.

–Exageras –le dije yo sonriéndole con arrogancia al bastardo.

–Cariño mío, ¿dónde has estado? –me preguntó ella soltándome para ir a sentarse en un sillón frente a Sasuke. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano el idiota y le grité.

–¿QUÉ COÑO HACES FUMANDO?

–Fumar –me contestó con tranquilidad, le dio una calada a su cigarro, se levantó y me echó el humo en la cara. Después se fue por un pasillo.

–Pero... pero... será... –balbuceé. No sabía ni qué decir. Maldito chulo.

–Naruto... –me llamó Ino agitando los brazos.

–¿Eh? Ah... ¿Por qué lo has dejado fumar? –le pregunté de repente, dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba.

–Bueno, ¿es que no puede fumar?

–No es que no pueda, es que no debe. ¡SASUKE-_BAKA_! ¡VEN AQUÍ, DESGRACIADO! –rité como un loco, comenzando a andar hacia el pasillo por el que se había ido él.

–Ey, ey, ey... –me llamó Ino, agarrándome del brazo–. Ha ido al baño. Además... jeje –rió con picardía–.Tenemos que hablar.

–¿Sí? –pregunté sin entender. Me tiró del brazo hasta que me senté a su lado.

–Claro. Hace años que no nos vemos, cariño. A ver. Cuéntame. ¿Qué tal se siente teniendo una misión importante que hacer? –me preguntó emocionada.

–¿Te ha contado lo de la misión? –cuestioné con extrañeza.

–Sólo ha dicho que está en una misión contigo aquí, pero es alto secreto así que no puede decir de qué se trata.

–Oh... –pronuncié embobado.

–¿Y por qué habéis venido a Washington? Sasuke no ha querido decírmelo.

–Tenía que hablar con un superior. ¿Cómo es que ha cogido confianza tan rápido? –le pregunté más extrañado aún.

–Pues bueno... Solamente hemos estado hablando. Me ha dicho que es japonés, y que tú eres muy problemático e impulsivo, y que haces las cosas sin pensar. Como siempre –rió.

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¡El problemático es él! ¡Maldito enfermo!

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? –poreguntó el bastardo al volver. Se sentó en frente de mí y me miró con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios.

–Tuya. Nadie te manda meterte en mis asuntos.

–¿Qué pasó? –curioseó Ino.

–Que el muy idiota –contesté rápido, antes de que lo hiciese él– se metió delante de un coche. El coche le dio de lleno y le rompió varias costillas, además de fastidiarle un pulmón.

–Cariño... ¿Y estás ya bien? –le preguntó con preocupación Ino.

–Claro. Yo no tengo problemas, es tu amigo quien los tiene.

–¿Estás bien Naru, mi amor? –me preguntó–. ¿Te ha pasado algo? –Me cogió la cara ente las manos y se puso a examinarla detenidamente.

–No, nada.

–Me refiero a otro tipo de problemas –sonrió Sasuke.

–¿Aún no has perdido la virginidad? –e preguntó Ino. Yo me puse rojo y bajé la cabeza, furioso. ¿A qué venía eso? Creí que me iba salir humo por las orejas como no cambiásemos de tema. El bastardo soltó una carcajada. Pude ver como la rubia lo miraba sin entender, y después sonreía. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó del sofá.– Naruto no tiene problemas mentales, Sasuke – le dijo. No me lo pude creer, lo había hecho a posta.– Es sólo que a veces es demasiado compulsivo. Mi pobre Naru, ¿te lo he hecho pasar mal? Jeje...

–Ino, déjalo ya –susurré aún rojo por la vergüenza. La verdad es que esos asuntos me daban bastante corte. Bueno, lo que me daba palo era hablar de esos asuntos cuando yo estaba involucrado en ellos. Ya lo he superado.

–Vale. ¿Quieres tomar algo, cariño?

–Un whisky –contesté mirando mal a Sasuke.

–Ponme a mí otro –sonrió él.

–Volando.

Hasta que la rubia volvió con los whiskys, el bastardo y yo nos dedicamos a mirarnos cada cual peor. Entonces pude ver los ojos que tenía el cabrón. Eran profundos y fríos, aunque más tarde, cuando pude verle sonreír de verdad me di cuanta de lo infantiles que eran. Eran como los ojos de los niños pequeños, pero cuando no sonreía perdían todo su brillo y se volvían helados y severos. Parecía que algo los hubiese hecho volverse así. Aunque parezca una tontería, a mí me dieron esa impresión.

–Bueno, bueno, como está el patio –oí que decía una voz femenina detrás de mí–. Aquí tenéis. –Dejó dos vasitos sobre la mesilla que había entre nosotros y se sentó a mi lado.– Bueno, Naru, ¿y qué tal estás? Llevas muchos tiempo sin escribirme... Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi... ¡Y no sabes la alegría que me llevé cuando Sasuke me dijo que venía de tu parte y que vendrías después! –exclamó con emoción.

–¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ti? Nunca lo haría, ¿sabes? Eres como una hermana para mí.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro. Por eso te tengo que pedir un favor –le dije cogiéndola de las manos y dramatizando un poco.

–Dime, cariño –sonrió.

–Ino... necesito... Veras... ¿Podrías prestarme una jaula o una correa o cuerdas o lo que sea, por favor? –le dije dramatizando aún más.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundida levantando una ceja–. ¿Para qué quieres todo eso?

No contesté, sino que miré al bastardo.

–¿Quieres una hostia, Naruto? –me preguntó él, totalmente serio.

–¿Verdad que tienes una jaula o algo? –le pregunté a Ino volviendo la vista hacia ella.

–No... Al menos no tan grande. Pero es que... ¿te van ese tipo de juegos, Naru? –me preguntó.

–¿Qué juegos? –pregunté rápidamente.

–Ya sabes. Eso de atar al contrario mientras... Oye... ¿desde cuando eres homosexual?

–¿QUÉ? –pregunté gritando, soltándole las manos–. ¿QUÉ INSINÚAS? ¿YO... CON...? ¡NI HABLAR!

–Como te pones, _dobe._

–¡Tú cierra la boca! ¡Y claro que no soy homosexual! ¡Ni aunque este tipo fuese la única persona viva que quedase en el mundo! Dios no lo quiera... –dije fingiendo rezar.

–Naruto, no me importaría. Sabes que a mí no me importaría, que yo te sigo queriendo igual, seas lo que seas. Además, no me sorprendería nada que la mitad de los militares fuesen homosexuales. Todos los días encerrados entre hombres y más hombres sin poder estar con una mujer en años... –Se cruzó de brazos negando levemente con la cabeza.– Eso no es vida.

–Eh... Ino –la llamé con voz temblorosa–. No soy homosexual, ¿vale?

–¿Seguro? Sasuke es muy guapo –le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No... No lo es.

–No me irás a decir que es feo, porque no lo es para nada. De hecho, hoy en día es raro ver hombres como él –dijo poniendo cara de ensoñación.

–Bueno, vale... Déjalo ya, ¿no? No soy homosexual. Me encantan... no... ¡Adoro a las mujeres! Sois perfectas, preciosas, me encantáis...

–Uy, mi Naru –dijo estirándome los mofletes–. Se está haciendo un hombrecito. –Como no, Sasuke empezó a reír. Maldito bastardo.– Entonces... ¿Qué os parece si esta noche os llevo al local en el que trabajo? Tengo unas compañeras guapísimas, así que os gustarán. Y podrás verme a mí –me susurró al oído.

–Vale... Oye... ¿Nos enseñas la ciudad antes?

–Claro. Esperad aquí, que voy a cambiarme, ¿vale?

Ino se fue dejando un rastro de perfume. Volví la cara hacia Sasuke, molesto. Él solo sonreía con arrogancia.

–¿Quieres que te borre esa puta sonrisa? –le pregunté.

–¿Y qué harás para ello?

–Te partiré la cara esa de guaperas de mierda que tienes, hasta que todas las mujeres te miren con asco.

–¿Y tú me mirarás con asco? –me preguntó con una voz tremendamente sensual y ampliando más la sonrisa. Será maricón, pensé.

–Que te jodan.

–¿Sí? A ver si la pierdes esta noche, hombretón –se burló.

–Hijo de puta. ¿Sabes una cosa? Puedes fumar hasta que te mueras, o ya que estamos tírate por la ventana, es más rápido y se sufre menos. Entonces veremos quién ríe el último. –Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia la ventana. Aparté un poco la cortina y me quedé mirando la bulliciosa calle. Ya debían de ser más de las once de la mañana.

–¿En serio quieres que me muera? –me preguntó Sasuke. Noté algo en su voz, pero no se el qué. Era algo diferente al tono habitual que usaba.

–Sí. Púdrete, ya no me importa lo que te pase –mentí. Total, él no quería que me preocupase. Qué más daba decirle que no se matase o que lo hiciese porque a mí ya o me importaba...

–Vale.

Y ahí acabó nuestra conversación para el resto del día. Cuando Ino volvió se percató de mi enfado por la cara que mostró, pero no dijo nada. Se había puesto un vestido entallado algo más largo pero igualmente escotado, y con unos dibujos alegres de flores. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una falda holgada y sencilla, unas medias color carne y zapatos de tacón negros. Cogió una chaqueta negra y larga de un perchero y se la puso.

–Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –nos preguntó alegre.

–Claro..."

–_Hey... ¿Qué haces?_

–_¿Eh? Hola, Sai. –Naruto levantó la vista._

–_Hola –saludó alegremente el muchacho–. ¿Cómo es que no estás en la fiesta? Es divertido, deberías entrar._

–_Nah... No me apetece nada._

–_Tendrías que ver a Tsunade, jaja... Está completamente borracha, y apunto estuvo de desnudarse –rió el moreno._

–_¿Sí? Jeje... vieja loca._

–_¿Y qué haces aquí solo? –preguntó con interés._

–_Estar... –Naruto se encogió de hombros y guardó la libreta y el lápiz.– La verdad es que me apetece ir a casa._

–_Yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien. _

–_¿Y cómo es que no te has traído a la enfermera? –preguntó el rubio con picardía._

–_Me ha dado calabazas –sonrió Sai._

–_¿Eh? ¿Y eso?_

–_Dice que no sé ponerme serio. Bueno, no importa, ella no tiene mucho sentido del humor. Puede que las mujeres sean más raras de lo que creía. La verdad es que sólo me llevo bien con Sakura –explicó sin darle importancia al asunto. Naruto hizo una mueca fea. Realmente odiaba que Sai y Sakura se llevasen tan bien. Aunque siempre dijera que no tenía celos, la verdad era que temía perder a Sakura. _

–_Bueno... –dijo al fin, levantándose del suelo–. Vamos a reírnos un rato de la vieja Tsunade –se burló antes de comenzar a andar hacia la puerta del restaurante. Sai lo siguió y entraron justo cuado Jiraiya animaba a gritos a la cumpleañera para seguir bebiendo vino._


	7. Lluvia de noche

**Capítulo 7. Lluvia de noche.**

_Viernes, 6 de mayo de 1949. Madrugada._

_Naruto ya no sabía cómo sujetar a Sakura para que no se cayera los dos metros que quedaban para llegar a la puerta de su hogar. Ésta no paraba de balancearse y de decirle que la soltase, que podía caminar sola. La primera vez que se lo había dicho la había soltado, y ella había conseguido caminar dos pasos para después darse de bruces contra el suelo. Furiosa, rompió los tacones de sus zapatos antes de intentar levantarse, pero no le fue posible, por lo que el rubio tuvo que ayudarla._

–_Naruto, no soy una niña peque... hip... ña... –decía con los ojos entrecerrados tratando en vano de zafarse de las garras de su pareja._

–_No volveré a soltarte, te vas a caer. Y además, ¿quién te mandó emborracharte con Tsunade? ¿Es que no ves que esa vieja está loca? Yo no quiero una loca en mi casa..._

_Sakura le dio un capón en la cabeza._

–_¡No estoy loca! ¡Y mucho menos borracha! Lo que pasa es que una tiene derecho a divertirse... hip..._

–_Vale, vale._

_Naruto sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz del corredor y llevó a Sakura hasta el salón, dejándola en el sofá, dispuesto a marcharse a cerrar la puerta de entrada que había dejado abierta. Pero lejos de dejarlo marchar, la mujer se abrazó a su cuello y le dijo al oído:_

–_Naru... Vamos a hacer hijos..._

–_¿Qué? –preguntó éste tratando de soltarse del agarre. Cuando lo consiguió miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.– Será mejor que vayas a dormir._

–_No... –Ella sonreía con picardía.– Hace mucho que no hacemos el amor, Naruto... –Comenzó a bajarse el tirante derecho del vestido, con toda la sensualidad que una mujer borracha puede poseer._

–_No me apetece esta noche, ¿vale? –Se agachó, le volvió a poner bien el tirante y le dio un casto beso sobre los labios._

–_Tú nunca tienes ganas... –farfulló ésta como si fuese una cría._

_Naruto salió del salón sin hacerle mayor caso y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando vio un sobre reposar en el suelo, manchado. Lo había pisoteado sin darse cuenta al entrar en la casa. Lo cogió y cerró la puerta, para después volver al salón mientras lo abría. Miró el sobre. "Remitente: Yamanaka Ino, Washington." Entró en el salón y se sentó al lado de Sakura, quien estaba adormecida. Sacó el papel y comenzó a leer la carta escrita a mano, con letra apresurada._

_"Mi queridísimo Naruto:_

_Quiero que seas la primera persona que sepa esta espectacular noticia que te daré... ¡Me voy a Nueva York! Es muy emocionante y para mí, una oportunidad única. ¡Me han ofrecido un papel para un musical de Broadway! ¡Imagínate! Mi sueño casi se ha vuelto realidad. Es un papel secundario, pero para empezar no está mal, ¿verdad? Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte, y también a Sasuke, que seguro que sabes donde está, pero no hablas de él. Y a menos que esté en Japón pienso verlo. Pero sobre todo tengo muchas ganas de verte a ti, y de que hablemos. Dios mío... perdona mi mala letra, pero es que estoy tan emocionada que me tiembla la mano y además, escribo lo más deprisa que puedo para mandarte esta carta cuanto antes. No te imaginas qué ganas tengo de estar en Nueva York._

_Muchos besos. Te veré pronto._

_PD: Puede que me aloje en tu casa un día, espero que no os importe."_

_Volvió a leer la carta y a punto estuvo de ponerse a saltar de alegría. Era una maravilla que Ino por fin pudiese hacer lo que le gustaba, y sobre todo era aún mejor que viniese a verlo. Pero había una cosa que lo preocupaba, y que no sabía cómo se tomaría la chica cuando se lo contase. Había evitado por todos los medios hablar de Sasuke por carta o por teléfono, por lo que Ino no sabía que llevaba muerto ya bastantes años. _

_Se arrascó la cara con nerviosismo y volvió a meter la hoja en el sobre. Lo dejó encima del mueble de la sala y cogió a Sakura en brazos; la llevó al dormitorio, y le puso el pijama, antes de cambiarse él también. Pero no se metió en la cama sino que volvió a la sala de estar y leyó la carta de nuevo. Fue al dormitorio, cogió la libreta y subió al ático. Después de copiar todo lo que había escrito en ella, continuó con su relato._

"Salimos del piso de Ino y ella nos llevó a visitar los monumentos más famosos de la ciudad, tales como la estatua de Lincoln. Después de eso nos llevó a varias tiendas de souvenirs y yo me compre una botella cara de whisky escocés, que cierta persona se encargó de beberse en Nueva York. Luego nos llevó a locales lujosos y caros de los que conocía a los dueños, por lo que bebimos gratis. Al acabar todo el _Tour,_ fuimos al local en el que trabajaba ella. Como otros tantos por los que nos había paseado, aquel era lujoso, lleno de terciopelo, cuero y luces, con un gran escenario en una parte, en el que bailaban de una manera magistral dos chicas semidesnudas. Me quedé embobado mirándolas.

–Este es uno de los mayores Music Hall(1) de Washington –dijo Ino llamando mi atención–. Espero que lo disfrutéis. –Me dio un beso sobre la mejilla, pero no puse interés en lo que dijo a continuación, ya que las bailarinas que había sobre aquel escenario parecían captar mi mirada como potentes imanes, y no precisamente por su belleza.

Sus exageradas curvas, los abultados senos, la extraña ropa y su maquillaje con temática animal; ese baile tan sensual y a la vez salvaje llamaba mi atención y hacía que mi mente se fusionara con la música y el movimiento al son della, haciendo desaparecer el tiempo y el espacio, hasta que una mano tiró de mi, trayéndome de vuelta a la tierra. Sasuke me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fuéramos a sentarnos a la barra del bar, y lo seguí.

–Ino ha dicho que pidamos lo que queramos –me dijo.

–Vale.

Aquella era la primera vez que hablábamos desde que salimos de casa de Ino. La verdad es que nos dedicamos bastante rato a mirarnos mal durante los viajes en taxi. En aquel momento no nos mirábamos, sino que examinábamos los vasos llenos de licor que acabábamos de pedir. Me bebí el mío de un trago y dejé el vaso sobre la mesa. Pedí otro y me quedé mirándolo durante largo rato, hasta que el bastardo tiró de mi brazo para que mirara al escenario. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde él miraba y la vi, al tiempo que la música empezaba a sonar.

Ino parecía una auténtica reina de la seducción. Llevaba un bonito tocado de plumas, bastante grande, sobre su melena larga y rubia, un corsé granate con terciopelo, a juego con la parte de abajo, y unas medias que le llegaban hasta el muslo. Todos los hombres fueron corriendo al escenario en cuanto la vieron. La verdad es que era muy imponente. El maquillaje que llevaba resaltaba mucho sus labios. Era de un rojo sangre muy intenso y brillante. Llevaba unos zapatitos de ballet, y se paseaba de puntillas sobre todo el escenario. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque creo que no hay mujer en el mundo más preciosa que ella en aquel momento. Las famosas de las revistas no eran nada comparadas con ella.

Entonces comenzó a bailar, de la forma más sensual que te puedas imaginar... Bueno... ni te lo puede imaginar, Gaara. Fue una cosa espectacular. Después de que apareciera en el escenario, salieron dos chicas más, también vestidas de parecida manera, sólo que sus corsés estaban más apretados, haciéndoles unas caderas muy redondas. Iban completamente de negro. Mientras Ino bailaba, las otras dos iban deshaciéndole el corsé, pero ella continuamente parecía huir. En ningún momento dejaba de sonreír.

Me levanté de mi asiento, absorbido como antes, por lo que veía en el escenario, y fui hacia éste. Sasuke me siguió y, como pudimos, nos colamos entre la gente hasta quedar pegados al borde de la plataforma. Me quedé embobado al verlo más de cerca. Todo era horriblemente exagerado, pero a la vez tan excitante y "bonito" que no podía apartar la mirada, que no tardó en cruzarse con la de mi amiga, que por enésima vez se zafó de las garras de las otras dos bailarinas que la acompañaban y se acercó hasta donde estaba yo. Sonriendo, se agachó y me dio un beso sobre la frente y volvió a su baile, haciendo movimientos extrañamente bellos. Era una artista. Parecía que hubiese nacido para llevar a cabo aquella danza.

Podía oír como los hombres que había a mi alrededor protestaban pidiendo besos para ellos también. Eran hombres de mediana edad en su mayoría. Yo estaba tan estático y concentrado que cuando sentí la mano del bastardo sobre mi hombro me sobresalté y asusté tanto que palidecí.

–Qué poca chispa tienes –se burló.

–Qué dices... –musité mirándolo. Él a su vez me miraba mí con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Volvió su vista hacia Ino y se quedó observándola, sin volver a dirigirme una palabra, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando ella se quitó el corsé y lo tiró en algún lugar del escenario me quedé con los ojos abiertos como platos y pensé: "Vaya par de..." Sin duda las tenía muy bien puestas.

Todos los hombres comenzaron a silbar y dedicarle bastos piropos, lo cual me sorprendió de algunos, ya que tenían pinta de refinados. No pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que terminase la actuación e Ino desapareciese por detrás de unas cortinas de terciopelo, con un arte que sólo ella puede tener. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y Sasuke y yo volvimos a la barra.

–¿Todas tus amigas son así? –me preguntó le _temee_.

–¿Qué? –pregunté yo con confusión. Aún no me había recolocado de la impresión. Vale, sabía a lo que se dedicaba Ino, pero fue un poco violento verlo en directo.

–Que Ino es una de las mujeres más guapas que he visto.

–Sí que lo es... –dije yo con ensoñación.

–Oye... no te duermas.

–¡No me duermo! ¡Y no se te ocurra hacerle nada a Ino porque te juro que...!

–No me gusta Ino –me interrumpió.

–¿No? ¿Estás casado? ¿Tienes a otra persona?

–No.

–¿Y entonces cómo es que no te gusta? Ino gusta a todo el mundo –dije entre sorprendido y curioso.

–¿A ti te gusta? –me preguntó.

–No seas ridículo. Es mi amiga, ¿cómo va a gustarme?

–Pues no gusta a todo el mundo, ¿ves?

–Eso sí que es ridículo. Si no fuese mi amiga sí me gustaría.

La verdad es que esa discusión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero por lo menos, sin darnos cuenta, ya no estábamos enfados.

–¿Quién te gustaría si no fuese tu amiga? –me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Creo que no hacía ni falta que hablara porque por el recargado y dulce perfume que llevaba la reconocí. Ino me abrazó por la espalda. Cuando me soltó nos cogió de la mano a mí y a Sasuke y nos llevó por entre la gente. Llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado de seda morada, y el pelo lacio le caía por la espalda y se balanceaba en un movimiento pendular con cada paso que daba. En ese momento pensé que era una pena que fuese mi amiga.

Nos llevó por un pasillo que se alejaba del ruido de la multitud, y cuando llegamos al final de éste por fin nos soltó las manos y abrió la puerta frente a la que se había parado. Nos invitó a pasar y después cerró.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó.

–¡Alucinante! –exclamé yo con emoción.

–¿Sí? He estado ensayando mucho para este número –sonrió.

–Ha sido realmente impresionante -–dijo el bastardo. Me sorprendí. Estaba elogiando a Ino. Si ya de por sí era extraño que le hablara, aún era más extraño que la elogiara.

–¡Gracias! –dijo ella alegre.

Me quedé observando la habitación en la que estábamos mientras ella se acercaba a un tocador con un gran espejo y rebuscaba en un pequeño bolso.

La estancia estaba bien iluminada. Tenía un sofá rosado en una esquina; un maniquí con el vestido con el que Ino había llegado, al lado; un biombo con motivos florales, con ropa y demás cosas colgadas por todas partes; un perchero con varios abrigos y más vestidos; un armario estrecho pero tan alto como la habitación, con las puertas abiertas, dejando ver su contenido: zapatos de varios tamaños y colores, ropa interior extraña, minúsculos vestidos, tocados, cajas... El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de un rosa pálido.

–Aquí tenéis –dijo Ino volviéndose de nuevo hacia nosotros con unas llaves en la mano derecha. Me las tendió y yo las cogí, mirándolas algo extrañado.– Aún me quedan dos actuaciones, por lo que acabaré tarde. Me imagino que estaréis cansados, así que id a dormir a mi apartamento. Dormid si queréis en mi cama, es grande y cabéis sin problemas; yo ya dormiré en un sofá, ¿vale?

–Oh, vamos, no dejaremos que alguien como tú duerma en un sofá por nosotros. Dormiremos en el salón, ¿vale? –me preguntó Sasuke mirándome. Asentí. Lo cierto es que tenía razón. Ino estaría mucho más cansada que nosotros cuando volviera, y más si encima tenía que hacer otras dos actuaciones.

–Pero sois mis huéspedes –protestó.

–Vamos, Ino. Somos soldados. Estamos entrenados para dormir hasta en el barro, si hace falta. Además, tú debes dormir cómodamente. Tienes que hacer unas cosas alucinantes sobre el escenario, y si no descansas bien no podrás hacerlas –dije dando por finalizada la discusión.

–Hombres... –suspiró la rubia–. En fin. Marchaos ya, que me tengo que preparar. Mañana por la mañana nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Y tú cómo entrarás en casa? –le pregunté.

–Tengo otras llaves. Y venga, marchaos ya –dijo empujándonos hacia la puerta.

–Claro.

Salimos de allí y del local, y comenzamos a andar por las calles oscuras, sin rumbo fijo, ya que ni siquiera sabíamos hacia donde dirigirnos. Pasamos un buen rato paseando sin decir palabra, hasta que le pregunté al bastardo, ya que comenzaba a tener frío y sueño:

–¿Cogemo un taxi?

–Sí.

Pasó otro buen rato hasta que uno paró. Le dimos la dirección y en algo más de media hora al fin llegamos. Pagamos y entramos en el portal. Al entrar en el piso, nos topamos con un dulce aroma. Aquella mañana no me había percatado, pero el piso de Ino olía increíblemente bien. Cenamos rápidamente lo primero que encontramos en la cocina, después buscamos un par de mantas en el dormitorio y nos tumbamos cada uno en un sofá del salón, no sin antes apagar la luz.

–Vaya día –susurré para mí mismo.

–¿Cuándo volvemos a Nueva York? –me preguntó Sasuke.

–Creo que mañana. Aunque... ahora mismo estamos ilocalizables –empecé a reír–. Nos podemos dar a la fuga. ¿No quieres que nos vayamos a alguna ciudad o algún país?

–No tenemos dinero y estamos en plena guerra –me recordó el bastardo. Me podría haber seguido el juego y habríamos pasado un buen rato, pero claro, con Don Serio al lado, mucho no íbamos a hacer.

–Vale... –dije con fastidio–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

No tardé demasiado en dormirme, pero al cabo de algún tiempo –no tengo ni idea de cuánto– volví a despertar. Las cortinas de la gran ventana del salón seguían abiertas, y por ellas entraba de vez en cuando la fuerte luz de algún rayo.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, por lo que me levanté del sofá, me puse la manta por encima de los hombros a modo de capa, y fui hacia la ventana. Me senté en frente de ella y me puse a observar la lluvia. Me encanta cuando llueve de noche. Me quedé ensimismado viendo caer las gotas de agua, resbalar por el cristal, brillar con cada rayo... Me dejé caer en el suelo, de cara a la ventana y cerré los ojos, tratando de volver a dormirme, con el ruido de los truenos retumbando en mi cabeza.

Pasó bastante rato hasta que sentí una mano fría tocar mi cara, y abrí los ojos sobresaltado, sintiendo como se me helaba la sangre. Viré mis ojos hasta la mano que tocaba mi mejilla, y después a la persona a la que pertenecía, justo en el momento en que un rayo iluminaba la habitación. Creo que el grito que pegué se oyó en un radio de 5 kilómetros, por lo menos. Di un salto hacia atrás, mirando aún con el susto en los ojos a la persona que tenía delante. Era Sasuke, pero el rayo había iluminado su cara de tal manera que habría jurado que ese era el mismísimo demonio.

–Bu –dijo poniendo cara de malas pulgas.

–No hagas esas cosas... Me has asustado.

–Ya se nota, ya –suspiró sentándose en el suelo, frente a la ventana.

–¿Por qué no duermes? –le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

–Por lo mismo que tú.

–¿Te gusta la lluvia? –curioseé.

–En realidad la odio –contestó sin mirarme.

–¿Por qué?

No contestó con palabras, sino que volvió su cara hacia mí. Qué mirada más tétrica tenía en aquel instante. Daba miedo, pero la tristeza se le notaba a leguas. Nunca lo había visto así de triste. Abrió ligeramente la boca pero las palabras tardaron en salir de ella.

–Cuando mi familia murió llovía...

–Vaya... ¿Cómo murieron? –pregunté intentando no parecer demasiado entrometido.

–Fueron asesinados... por mi hermano –añadió en un leve susurro.

–Parricidio... –musité pensativo.

–Exacto. Bueno... No me apetece hablar de esas cosas. Me voy a dormir. –Se levantó del suelo con lentitud y volvió a su sofá, se tumbó y se tapó con la manta. Yo me quedé mirando la lluvia, y no se ni cómo ni cuándo, pero el caso es que me dormí, y a la mañana siguiente desperté en el sofá.'

_Naruto suspiró, guardó las cosas y fue al dormitorio. Tenía demasiado sueño como para seguir escribiendo. Se recostó de lado, ya que Sakura ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama, y no tardó en dormirse._

_A la mañana siguiente se peleó con la chica al contarle lo de la carta de Ino, y después Sai lo llamó para que fuera rápido al trabajo, ya que Tsunade parecía haberse vuelto loca y nadie sabía qué hacer. Con un trozo de pan en la boca salió corriendo hacia el autobús, que a punto estuvo de perder, y cuando bajó de éste, echó a correr por la calle hasta llegar al edificio en el que trabajaba. Ya desde los pasillos podía oír la voz de su jefa gritar a diestro y siniestro._

–_¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –le preguntó a un hombre joven y en apariencia deprimido que bajaba las escaleras que él subía en aquel instante._

–_La jefa está despidiendo a todo el personal... Esto en un desastre –se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. _

_El rubio echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al despacho de la mujer, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta entró sin llamar, como hacía siempre. En aquel instante Tsunade dejó de gritar y se quedó mirándolo sorprendida para luego seguir con lo que estaba diciendo a un hombre delgaducho, entrado en años, ignorando al joven momentáneamente._

–_¡ESTO NO SON NOTICIAS! ¡ESTO ES UNA BASURA! ¡TODOS VOSOTROS SOIS BASURA! ¿A QUIÉN TE CREES QUE LE IMPORTA QUE EL CINE CUESTA MÁS CARO EN QUEENS QUE EN STATEN ISLAND? ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!_

_El hombre parecía a punto de llorar. Asustado, recogió unos papeles de encima de la mesa de Tsunade y se escabulló del despacho lo más rápido que pudo, sin cerrar la puerta. Naruto se quedó mirándola un rato, se acercó a ella y la cerró, para después observar a su jefa con el ceño fruncido._

–_¿Y TÚ QUÉ QUIERES, MOCOSO? _

–_A mi no me grites, vieja loca. Si anoche te pasaste con el alcohol no lo pagues con tus empleados._

–_¡Pero serás...! ¿Tú quieres que te despida?_

–_No puedes despedirme. ¿No ves que ya estás vieja y no puedes beber tanto? Si es que... –Se cruzó de brazos a la altura del pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza._

–_Naruto... no me toques la moral, ¿eh? ¡Y FUERA DE AQUÍ!_

–_¡A MI NO ME GRITES, VIEJA!_

–_¿VIEJA? ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ VIEJA, EH, MOCOSO?_

–_A TI. VIEJA BORDE. ¡JUBÍLATE YA!_

–_¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –gritó Tsunade cogiendo un pequeño estuche de su mesa y tirándolo hacia Naruto, que por los pelos lo esquivó._

–_¡OYE!_

–_Fuera... ahora mismo, Naruto. ¡Lárgate de aquí o te quedas sin cabeza!_

–_Ni hablar. Deja en paz a la gente y si quieres noticias búscalas tú misma._

_Tsunade lo miró con un ojo entrecerrado, con una cara que parecía la de una psicópata desquiciada. Después relajó las facciones y suspiró, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir miró el techo con atención._

–_Está bien... _

–_Vale. –Naruto se dispuso a salir, viendo que su jefa ya se había tranquilizado, pero entonces ésta le interrumpió._

–_¿Qué tal está Sakura?_

–_Igual que tú... o peor –añadió en voz baja._

–_¿Os habéis peleado? –preguntó la mujer frunciendo el entrecejo, sin dejar de observar el techo._

–_Sí... –Abrió la puerta y se fue. Decididamente necesitaba unas vacaciones._

…

1.Los Music Halls eran bares con escenarios en los que la gente actuaba. Había actuaciones de streaptease, burlesque, comedia... Fueron iniciados por la prohibición del alcohol en los teatros.


	8. ¿Misión finalizada?

**Capítulo 8. ¿Misión finalizada?**

_Domingo, 8 de mayo de 1949._

_DING, DONG, DING, DONG._

–_Sakura... ve tú... –musitó Naruto con sueño. Nadie contestó.– Sakura... –volvió a llamar. Silencio._

_DING, DONG, DING, DONG._

–_Oye... Sakura... ve a abrir la puerta, por favor. –Por más que insistiera en que Sakura abriera la puerta, el timbre más sonaba, hasta que decidió levantarse de la cama e ir él mismo a abrir. No podía ser que Sakura siguiese enfadada con él. Al fin y al cabo Ino sólo iba a quedarse un día, según la carta. ¿Y por qué no estaba en el dormitorio?_

_No se puso la bata ni las zapatillas de casa, sino que cogió la gruesa manta de la cama, se la echó a los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, sin abrir del todo los ojos. El timbre no paraba de sonar y era algo verdaderamente odioso oír el "Ding, Dong" a la hora de despertar._

_Puso la mano en el pomo, se restregó los ojos y abrió. La luz era tan fuerte para su poco acostumbrada vista que tuvo que volver a cerrar los orbes y taparlos con el antebrazo. Un agradable olor a frambuesa llegó hasta su olfato, y un gran grito chillón y molesto hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe._

–_¡NARUTO! –Ino abrazó al rubio tan pronto como lo vio, y lo estrechó tan fuerte entre sus brazos que el chico pensó que le iba a romper dos costillas._

–_¡Ino! –pudo decir cuando la muchacha al fin lo soltó. _

_La observó durante un rato. Su apariencia era la de una mujer bella de la clase acomodada. Un caro vestido, unos coquetos zapatos y un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, que le daba un aire de grandeza. El maquillaje, sencillo y sin pretensiones, la hacía realmente atractiva. Sus rasgos habían cambiado ligeramente, habían madurado, y eso la hacía aún más guapa de lo que siempre había sido. Junto a sus pies descansaban dos grandes maletas._

–_Sí. Yamanaka Ino, la futura gran estrella de Hollywood, y la mayor actriz de todos los tiempos –ijo poniendo los brazos en jarras y moviendo ligeramente la cadera, acentuando más su femenino y esbelto cuerpo._

–_No me cabe duda –susurró Naruto admirando su porte–. Venga, pasa. _

_Se apartó un poco de la puerta para dejar que su amiga entrara. Ésta cogió una de las maletas, que se notaba que pesaba mucho, y entró. Naruto cogió la otra valija, e hizo lo mismo que Ino, cerrando la puerta de entrada antes. Dejaron las maletas en un lado del salón e Ino se sentó abatida en el sofá._

–_Vaya día más largo –suspiró._

–_¿Por qué no has avisado de que venías hoy?_

–_Uy... Quería darte una sorpresa, pero ha habido problemas con el tren. Se supone que iba a salir ayer por la tarde pero resulta que hubo no sé qué avería en la líneas y el tren se retrasó tanto que partimos de madrugada. Lo bueno es que no nos devolvieron el dinero del billete a los que ya habíamos pagado antes de enterarnos de las averías –sonrió. Acto seguido se levantó, volvió a abrazar a Naruto (pero esta vez sin volver a estrujarle los huesos) y le besó en las mejillas. El rubio correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.– No sabes cómo te he echado de menos, amor mío –rió._

–_Yo también te he echado de menos. –Se soltaron del abrazo e Ino se volvió a sentar.– ¿Quieres tomar algo?_

–_Un té verde, si tienes._

–_Claro, a Sakura le gusta mucho el té verde, dice que es bueno para la salud –comentó Naruto yendo hacia la cocina. Preparó el té y volvió con él al salón, sentándose al lado de su amiga.– ¿Y qué papel harás en el musical?_

–_El de una ninfa. Es una obra basada en mitos griegos. Va a ser muy bonita. Tendréis que venir a verla –le dijo como si fuese una orden._

–_Entendido, mi capitana –contesto Naruto levándose una mano a la frente._

–_¿Y Sakura? ¿No está en casa? Yo la quería conocer..._

–_Pues no sé dónde está. Parece que aquí no. A lo mejor a quedado con su madre, para volver a hablar de tener hijos y esas cosas –contestó el rubio haciendo muecas raras._

–_¿Vas a tener hijos? Qué bonito... ¿Y yo seré su madrina, verdad? –preguntó ilusionada._

–_Qué va, qué va..._

–_¿No seré la madrina?_

–_No... Quiero decir que no voy a tener hijos. Sakura quiere tenerlos, no yo. Mírame, soy demasiado joven, y quiero vivir mi juventud mientras pueda..._

–_Pero tener hijos es algo maravilloso –lo interrumpió la chica cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas–. En un futuro yo también tendré dos hijos preciosos... Eso será cuando acabe mi carrera, dentro de varios años, cuando encuentre al hombre perfecto... Serán un niño y una niña. El niño se llamará Jack, y la niña Kaoru. Una vez oí ese nombre en una niña japonesa y me encantó. Y serán como la noche y el día. Uno rubio y el otro moreno. Me gustaría que el rubio tuviese ojos oscuros, y el moreno ojos claros, como los míos... –dijo con ensoñación._

_En ese momento Naruto vio la forma en la que había madurado Ino. Ella siempre decía que no quería tener hijos, que cuando encontrara a su príncipe azul viajaría con él por el mundo entero. Actuaría en los teatros más famosos de toda Europa, se compraría un casa en Londres y allí viviría feliz, rodando películas y posando para las revistas famosas. Trataría con cariño a todo el mundo y ayudaría a los pobres. _

_Pero ahora Ino quería encontrar a su hombre perfecto, tener hijos y, al parecer, vivir feliz con su familia. No parecía pedir más. Naruto se quedó mirándola embobado. Seguía siendo Ino, pero, increíblemente, había madurado un poco._

–_No te imagino teniendo hijos. No creo que quieras estropear tu cuerpo de esa manera –dijo al fin el chico, comenzando a reír. Ino le soltó las manos, se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió con prepotencia._

–_¿Quién ha dicho que los vaya a tener de esa forma? –preguntó con misterio._

–_¿Qué quieres decir? –Naruto no comprendía lo que su amiga trataba de decirle. Ésta ensanchó más la sonrisa..._

–_Adoptaré –... Sonrisa que enseguida se convirtió en una dulce y alegre._

–_¿Qué? ¿Cómo que adoptarás?_

–_Simple. Quiero darles a unos niños todo lo que nosotros no tuvimos de pequeños. Por mí adoptaría a todos los niños huérfanos del mundo, pero... –suspiró._

–_Vaya... Pues sí que has madurado –musitó Naruto tan bajo que la chica no logró entenderle._

–_¿Qué dices?_

–_Nada, nada... Oye... ¿Y también tienes pensado como será tu "príncipe azul"? –le preguntó el rubio con burla._

–_No... La verdad es que me encantan los chicos como, por ejemplo, Sasuke.... Pero con tal de que nos queramos... –dijo con ensoñación–. Por cierto –cambió de tema, poniéndose más seria–, ¿dónde está Sasuke? ¿Y por qué no me hablas de él? ¿Es que os habéis peleado? _

–_Bueno...–musitó Naruto, sin saber muy bien que decir. Y entonces, por una vez en su vida, agradeció al cielo que alguien llamase a la puerta.– Voy a abrir –se apresuró a decirle a Ino antes de levantarse del sofá e ir hacia la puerta. Abrió y se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio._

–_Hola –le sonrió Sakura._

–_¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué diablos te has hecho en el pelo? –preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos._

–_¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella acomodándose la rizada melena, que curiosamente tenía un tono rosado, parecido al de su vestido._

–_¡Pero si es rosa! –exclamó el rubio._

–_Ya, ya, es que en la peluquería se confundieron con los tintes, pero cuando lo vi me gustó mucho así que les dije que lo dejaran así. Me rebajaron el precio y todo –rió apartando a un aluciando Naruto para entrar en la casa._

–_¿Que se confundieron con...?_

–_Hola –saludó desde dentro una voz, a la recién llegada. Ésta se quedó un rato desconcertada antes de contestar._

–_Hola... ¿Tú eres...?_

–_Soy Ino, encantada –contestó la rubia levantándose del sofá del salón y yendo a saludar a Sakura._

– _Lo mismo digo –sonrió ella con cinismo cuando la rubia se acercó para besarla en la mejilla._

–_¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta tu pelo! –exclamó emocionada la Ino, al mirar su melena._

–_Gracias. ¿Ve,s Naruto? Tengo un pelo muy bonito –le dijo al chico, quien cerró la puerta y entró en el hogar sin decir palabra._

–_Si vosotras lo decís..._

–_Pues claro –dijo Ino. Sakura comenzó a andar hacia la cocina y la rubia la siguió–. No sabes cómo me alegra conocerte. Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti._

–_¿Ah, sí? También me ha hablado a mí de ti. Y dime, ¿cómo es que vienes tan de repente a Nueva York? –preguntó como si no supiese la respuesta._

–_Bueno, es que me han dado un papel en Broadway, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Estoy segurísima de que esto me abrirá muchas puertas._

–_Vaya... pues tendremos que ir a verte, ¿verdad, Naruto? –le preguntó Sakura al chico, quien entró en la cocina con gesto serio, un poco encorvado._

–_Claro... Bueno, ¿qué os parece si os dejo aquí hablando de vuestras cosas de mujeres y a conoceros mejor, y yo me voy a terminar unas cosas que tengo pendientes? –les preguntó._

–_Qué aguafiestas –murmuró Ino._

–_Vale, nos vemos luego –suspiró él._

_Fue al baño a asearse y después subió al ático, cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a escribir, pensando en cómo contarle a Ino lo de Sasuke._

"La última tarde que pasamos en Washington, Ino nos llevó a comer a un lujoso restaurante, del que curiosamente también conocía al dueño. Comencé a preguntarme si mi amiga conocía a toda la gente importante de aquella ciudad.

Al partir, Ino me hizo prometer que nos cartearíamos todas las semanas, así que por fuerza tuve que darle la dirección de la casa en la que nos alojábamos Sasuke y yo. Al subir al tren tuvimos que sentarnos en una cabina ya ocupada, con un hombre de piel muy blanca, y unos ojos verdes amarillentos que daban miedo. Tenía el pelo largo y azabache y una sonrisa extrañamente malévola en los labios. Lo cierto es que parecía un muerto. No iba a Nueva York sino que se bajó varias estaciones antes, sin embargo durante todo el trayecto no dejó de mirar a Sasuke. Yo lo miraba a él con el entrecejo fruncido. No me gustaba nada la forma en que miraba al bastardo. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre él y lo iba a devorar. Cuando al fin se fue me tumbé en mi asiento y me quedé mirando el cielo por la ventana.

–¿Por qué estabas tan enfadado con ese tipo? –me preguntó Sasuke.

–¿Enfadado? –me sorprendí.

–Lo mirabas como si en cualquier momento fuese a sacar una pistola y mandarnos al otro barrio –me contestó él sin mirarme. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana.

–Te miraba de forma rara, ¿no lo viste?

–Sí, ¿pero qué crees que iba a hacerme? –sonrió con ironía.

–Y yo que sé –bufé con enfado–. Tenía cara de violador. A lo mejor le gustaste o algo. –Hice una mueca de desagrado al decir aquello. No podía imaginarme a un hombre como ese con Sasuke. Era algo antinatural. Aquel tipo era demasiado... No sé explicarlo, pero daba miedo.

–Supongo que sí le gusté. No me sorprendería –rió con prepotencia.

–Ja... Qué risa –musité con sarcasmo.

–¿Y... qué problema tienes tú si le gustaba?

–¡Pues que no le puedes gustar!

–¿Y por qué no?

–¡Porque lo digo yo y con eso basta! –exclamé enfadándome.

–¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa a ti a quién le guste? –volvió a preguntar. Me quedé un momento sin palabras. Tenía razón. No era problema mío lo que le pasase, y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una oleada de... ¿celos? Tal vez lo fueran, o tal vez el simple instinto de proteger a tus seres cercanos... Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿desde cuándo era él un ser cercano? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del apego que había comenzado a sentir por él. Tal vez era el hecho de que me hubiese contado cosas sobre su vida, hecho que demostraba cierta confianza depositada en mí.

–Pues... sólo digo que ese tío me daba mala espina... Nada más.

–Ya... –sonrió.

Cerré los ojos y traté de poner en orden mis pensamientos, y fue entonces cuando me acordé de algo importante, así que volví a abrir los ojos y le pregunté a Sasuke:

–¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tendremos que vivir juntos?

–No sé... –contestó en voz baja. Al parecer él también se había olvidado.

–¿Tú cuánto crees?

–¿Es que ya me quieres perder de vista? –preguntó aún sin mirarme. Pude ver que sonreía de medio lado.

–¿Es que no puedo preguntar sin que saques conclusiones estúpidas? –le pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo. Suspiró pero no dijo nada, así que yo tampoco lo hice. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y no tardé demasiado en dormirme.

El bastardo me despertó en cuanto llegamos, cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos a Riverview. La verdad es que no nos quedaba mucho dinero, lo cual no me sorprendía nada. Taxis, autobuses, trenes, alcohol, comida... Ya habíamos gastado más de la mitad, así que esperaba que Baley nos mandara algo más de dinero para sobrevivir.

Cuando el taxi nos dejó frente a la casa verdosa de Riverview, vimos que había mucha nieve, pero también había un caminito que llevaba a la puerta, que no estaba cubierto por nieve. Me quedé mirándolo extrañado un momento. Si no había nieve ahí significaba que alguien había venido. ¿Quién? No tardaría en averígualo.

Tampoco tardé en darme cuenta del coche que había unos metros más allá de donde estaba yo, medio subido a la acera. Comencé a caminar, seguido de Uchiha, y saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Ya casi era de noche, así que no pude ver bien la cerradura, pero cuando por fin abrí la puerta, vi con asombro la luz de la cocina encendida. Oí ruido dentro y abrí mucho los ojos. Estuve a punto de echarme para atrás y comenzar a correr, pero el bastardo me empujó para que terminara de entrar en la casa. Entonces vi como la sombra de la persona que había en la cocina aumentaba y acto seguido aparecía su dueño, con una cara de muy mala leche. Era Baley.

–¡Tú! –me dijo viniendo hacia mí–. ¿Dónde coño habéis estado todo este tiempo? ¿Y por qué te has llevado a Uchiha contigo? –me preguntó acercándose demasiado a mí.

–Pu... pues... –titubeé–. Es por si se le ocurría traicionarnos o algo... –mentí. Miré con un poco de disimulo a Sasuke y vi que él me observaba a mi con indignación.– Pero no lo va a hacer... Estoy seguro –añadí rápidamente–. Era sólo para asegurarme.

–Sí, ya... –dijo Baley sin creérselo. Se apartó de mí y continuó–. Bien. Pues he venido hasta aquí para daros una noticia importante. –Hizo una breve pausa para asegurarse de que le prestábamos atención.– Dentro de cuatro días la misión habrá finalizado. Uchiha, volverás a tu país y Uzumaki, tal vez te encarguen una misión en Europa.

–Ah... –dije–. Pero... ¿Sólo cuatro días? Creí que iba a durar más.

–Las cosas van mejor que nunca, ¿por qué tendría que durar más? –nos preguntó fulminándonos con la mirada. Sasuke permaneció impasible, pero yo me puse nervioso.

–Por nada... –contesté en un susurro.

–Bien. Entonces me voy, y no os mováis de aquí hasta no recibir nuevas órdenes.

–Claro...

Nos saludó con el típico saludo militar y salió por la puerta. Yo me quedé ahí, en medio del pasillo con una ceja levantada, observando la puerta por la que había salido aquel hombre. Sin embargo, Sasuke fue a la cocina haciendo mucho ruido, cogió algo de uno de los armarios y cerró éste con un golpe seco. Después subió al desván y no volvió a salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Fui a la cocina y cené lo primero que encontré, después subí también al ático para asegurarme de que Sasuke no tenía cigarrillos, y se enfadó más de lo que ya lo estaba. Cuando le pregunté por el motivo de su enfado no me dijo nada, sólo que me largase y lo dejase en paz. Así que lo dejé en paz y me fui a dormir. Me costó bastante dormirme, ya que había echado una cabezada en el tren.

Cuando me desperté, a la mañana siguiente, el bastardo estaba tumbado en un lado de la cama, con un trozo de manta cubriéndole sólo la cintura. Me quedé extrañado viéndolo dormir ahí, pero me levanté de la cama, tiré de él hasta colocarlo en medio del colchón y lo cubrí con toda la manta. Después me arreglé y fui a comprar cualquier cosa para hacer el desayuno. No me llevé todo el dinero, porque pensé que no me haría falta, y así fue, pero gran error por mi parte.

Cuando volví de comprar, más o menos una hora después de haber salido de casa, Sasuke ya no estaba en la cama. Lo busqué por toda la casa pero no había ni rastro de él. Sin embargo, la botella de whisky que había comprado en Washington reposaba vacía sobre la mesa de la cocina, y el dinero que había dejado tampoco estaba ya. Sasuke se había ido, a saber dónde y encima borracho. Me alteré mucho, y a punto estuve de llamar a la policía, ¿pero qué les diría? Después pensé en llamar a Baley, pero aparte de que no tenía un número al que llamar, si Baley se enteraba de lo que el maldito Uchiha había hecho me iba a colgar.

Estuve esperando toda la tarde, pero Sasuke no daba señales de vida. Salí fuera y me senté en el borde de la acera que había delante de la casa, helándome de frío, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nueva York es tan grande que podía esta en cualquier sitio. Después, al darme cuenta de que él ni siquiera conocía una parte de la ciudad me asusté más. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Volvería? Eran cosas que cada vez que las pensaba me ponía más y más nervioso. Más de una vez estuve a punto de echar a correr hacia cualquier sitio, esperando encontrarlo, pero después de pensarlo dos segundos y de llegar siempre a la misma conclusión, me quedaba quieto, sentado en el bordillo.

Pasé mucho rato sentado, intentado calentarme las manos y la cara por el frío que tenía. Odio el frío, lo mío siempre ha sido el verano y los días calurosos. Cuando entré en la casa, abatido, cansado y congelado, ya era de noche. Miré el reloj. Las once pasadas.

Me senté en el sofá y me quedé ahí. Dieron las doce y aún no había vuelto. Las una. La una y media. Las dos pasadas y yo ya estaba histérico. Cogí el teléfono pero un ruido fuera me sobresaltó. Era como un ruido de cristales rotos y algo pesado cayendo al suelo. Entonces se me cayó a mí también el alma a los pies y salí disparado de la casa.

Sasuke estaba tirado en la acera, agarrándose un costado e intentando moverse. Me acerqué a él corriendo y lo ayudé a levantarse. Pero lo que vi me dejó aterrado. Le sangraba un labio y tenía un ojo hinchado y amoratado. Una mano la tenía llena de cortes y temblaba, además de que apestaba a alcohol y sangre.

Me pasé uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros y le cogí de la cintura, arrastrándolo más que nada, porque apenas podía moverse y caminar. Lo metí dentro de casa y lo llevé al dormitorio; lo tumbé en la cama, fui a cerrar la puerta y después al baño, a coger el botiquín que había visto en el armario. Volví al dormitorio y comencé: le quité la ropa, empapada en sangre, alcohol y quién sabe qué más y lo dejé sólo en calzoncillos. Suspiré y me mordí la lengua por no ponerme a gritar como un desquiciado. Ya tendría tiempo de echarle la bronca y atarlo a la cama para que no volviese a hacer algo así al día siguiente. Me puse a desinfectarle las heridas de la mano, y después las de la cara.

Cuando terminé de curarle me senté en el borde del colchón y apoyé los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos. Me juré a mi mismo que como volviera a hacer algo así no lo contaría, así que no volvería a salir de casa sin mí hasta que no acabase la misión.

Aquella noche no dormí en absoluto, sino que me quedé despierto, para asegurarme de que el maldito bastardo descansaba. No debería haberlo cuidado tanto al muy idiota, que para lo que sirvió... Debería haberme besado los pies y llamarme Dios por todo lo que hice por él. Pero de nada sirve lamentarse.

Cuando despertó me quedé mirándolo con la cara más asesina que pude poner, y él me observó entre desconcertado y enfadado.

–¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó frunciendo en entrecejo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres las persona más imbécil que conozco? –le pregunté con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de aguantar la rabia.

–Y yo que sé... ¿Cómo coño he llegado hasta aquí?

–A mí no me preguntes. Yo me limito a hacer de niñera –le dije con sarcasmo.

Se sentó en la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor. Levantó un poco la manta y se miró el cuerpo, después me miró a mí y, por último, volvió a tumbarse.

–Supongo que te debería dar las gracias, ¿no? –preguntó en voz baja.

–No, no hace falta. –Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta del dormitorio, dispuesto a salir.– Tú limítate a hacer de niño maleducado y rebelde, y ya está.

Salí a la calle, e igual que lo había hecho el día anterior, volví a sentarme en el bordillo de la acera. Hacía frío, y mucho. Pero no era el frío lo que me molestaba, sino que hubiese dicho que me "debería dar las gracias". Suspiré y me quedé mirando el cielo, del que comenzaban a caer copos de nieve. Me levanté del suelo y volví a entrar en la casa. Fui al dormitorio y me quedé mirando a Sasuke. Él observaba se mano vendada. Fingía que no me veía, hasta que le dije:

–¿No piensas hacer nada?

No contestó enseguida, sino que se quedó mirando al techo, para después mirarme a mí, y al fin habló, en un bajo susurro.

–Lo siento. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? Pues siento que me tengas que aguantar.

Negué con la cabeza y me rasqué la frente.

–No es eso. No quiero que sientas eso, sino otra cosa –le dije.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que sienta? ¿El que ayer me hubiese ido y me hubiese emborrachado para después volver... ni yo me acuerdo cómo? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Exacto. Eso quiero que sientas. Que me hayas hecho preocuparme por ti, sabiendo que no conoces esta ciudad, que no tienes a nadie aquí, que te hubieses podido ir para siempre...

–¿Y te preocupo más yo que le hecho de que haya podido traicionar a tu país, por ejemplo? –me preguntó en tono burlón.

–Mucho más –contesté seriamente.

–Esto es ridículo –rió.

–¡TÚ SÍ QUE ERES RIDÍCULO! –le espeté sin poder aguantar más las ganas de gritar.

–¿Yo?

–¡SÍ! ¡TÚ! ¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE HAY PERSONAS A LAS QUE LES IMPORTA TU VIDA MÁS QUE CUALQUIER OTRA MISIÓN?

–¿ES QUE A TI TE IMPORTA MI VIDA? ¡PUES NO DEBERÍA IMPORTARTE! DENTRO DE TRES PUTOS DÍAS VAS A DEJAR DE VERME; YO ME OLVIDARÉ DE TI, TÚ TE OLVIDARÁS DE MÍ, Y PUNTO. ¡NO LE DES MÁS VUELTAS! ¡TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS NADA! ¡OLVÍDAME! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES MÁS POR MÍ PORQUE NO SOMOS NI SIQUIERA AMIGOS! –gritó. Nunca lo había visto así de alterado. Pero sus palabras me dolieron, por ciertas que fueran. El haber dicho que se olvidaría de mí, el decir que no éramos nada, ni siquiera amigos... Todo eso me hizo daño. Y se me notó, seguro, pero no dejé que eso pudiese conmigo.

–Ya te lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a hacer las veces que haga falta. No dejaré de preocuparme por ti mientras seamos compañeros. Y mucho menos te voy a olvidar o a fingir que nunca te he conocido, porque no soy así. No soy esa clase de persona que olvida con facilidad algo importante de su vida. Tienes razón, y no, no somos amigos, pero en los tres días que quedan intentaré ser un amigo, aunque tú no lo quieras.

Después de aquello no volvió a decir ninguna palabra. Simplemente se quedó en la cama y no se movió en todo el día. Y así pasaron las horas y llegó la noche, en un silencio sepulcral. Yo traté de leer pero me fue imposible concentrarme. Estaba nervioso, furioso, triste y mil cosas más. Normalmente la gente no puede hacerme daño, pero Sasuke sí pudo. Claro que pudo, y si ahora mismo siguiese aquí seguiría pudiendo hacerme daño. Es de las pocas personas que realmente han podido hacerlo, si obviamos mi infancia.

Por la noche fui al dormitorio a buscar un pijama y me lo encontré tumbado en la cama, fingiendo dormir, pero enseguida "despertó", y antes de irme me dijo:

–¿No quieres dormir en la cama?

–No, gracias. –Me paré y volví la cabeza para mirarle.– Tú la necesitas más que yo. –Miré hacia delante y salí del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta.

Me cambié en el cuarto de baño y me tumbé en un sofá del salón. Los sofás no eran cómodos para dormir, pero mejor que el suelo... Cerré los ojos, pero no me pude dormir, ya que _alguien_ tuvo que abrir una puerta y hacer ruido. Me levanté del sofá y me quedé mirándolo. Llevaba una almohada y la manta en los brazos.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–Voy a dormir aquí. Tu ve al dormitorio –me dijo con serenidad.

–Ni hablar. No soy yo el que está lleno de heridas, sino tú, así que no pienso ir. Y ahora, haz el favor de meterte en la cama –comenté con aire amenazador, levantándome del todo del sofá. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.– He dicho que entres ahí.

–No lo haré. Simplemente me limito a hacer de niño rebelde –dijo seriamente, imitando mis palabras.

–Uchiha, no tientes a la suerte –le dije.

–No lo hagas tú tampoco. –Se tumbó en el otro sofá, puso la almohada bajo la cabeza y se tapó con la manta. Yo me acerqué a él y se la quité.– Quédatela, no me hace falta.

–Ve al dormitorio –dije con impaciencia.

–No. Vete tú.

–¿Pero estás sordo? ¡Yo no necesito una cama! ¡Tú sí! –exclamé temblando de rabia. Me sacaba de quicio.

–No estoy sordo, y tampoco iré al dormitorio. Si quieres que descanse tendrás que callarte. –Me dio la espalda con todo el escaro del mundo.

–¡Oye!

–¿Qué?

–¡No me des la espalda! ¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!

–No me da la gana. Vete al dormitorio y déjame en paz.

Me arrasqué la cabeza perdiendo los papeles y despeinándome. Era desesperante. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

–Mira, iré al dormitorio si vienes tú también.

–No. –Rotundamente... Aquello sí que me sacó de quicio y tiré de él hasta agarrarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a que me mirara a la cara.

–Lo harás.

–¿Por qué pones tanto empeño en que duerma en el dormitorio?

–Por lo mismo que tú, así que, como personas civilizadas iremos al dormitorio, nos meteremos en la cama y dormiremos, ¿entendido? –le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua e hizo que lo soltara para después levantarse, recoger la almohada y comenzar a caminar farfullando hacia el dormitorio. Yo lo seguí con la manta, nos metimos en la cama y nos tapamos, no sin antes dirigirnos una mirada de desprecio mutuo."

_Naruto se estiró en su silla, recogió las cosas, las guardó y bajó donde se encontraban las dos mujeres, riendo animadamente, mientras un delicioso olor a comida invadía la casa. El rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina, impresionado, y se las encontró cocinando mientras se contaban hazañas de sus vidas. _

–_Vaya... Parece que os lleváis muy bien –las interrumpió._

–_Hola, Naruto –lo saludó Ino con una sonrisa–. Ayúdanos a preparar la cena, anda._

–_¿La cena? –preguntó confuso. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que las había dejado solas?_

_Ino dejó de cortar las zanahorias que estaba cortando en ese momento para dirigirse a un armario que estaba al lado de Naruto ,y entonces, le dijo en un susurro._

–_Sakura ha invitado a un amigo tuyo, y dice que me va a gustar._

–_Ay, madre... –musitó Naruto poniendo cara de horror–. ¿Has... has invitado a Sai? –le preguntó a Sakura._

_Ésta sonrió con burla, y Naruto se quedó asintiendo con cara de pena, como si le acabasen de dar la noticia más triste de su vida, y es que para él que Ino conociese a Sai significaba que ya tenía cuñado._


	9. Otra semana, más locura

**Capítulo 9. Otra semana, más locura.**

_Domingo, 8 de mayo de 1949._

_Después de la cena, Ino y Sai habían salido a celebrar que se habían conocido y que se llevaban tan bien. Naruto alegó que aún tenía que terminar unas cosas y que no podría ir con ellos, y Sakura dijo que al día siguiente despertaría temprano para ir a trabajar, y que de ninguna de las maneras podía salir aquella noche. Pero tras irse sus amigos, el rubio no tuvo ganas de acostarse. Dejó a Sakura en la cama y subió al ático para continuar con su relato._

"Muy mal hice en dormirme aquella noche, porque cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente la casa se encontraba de nuevo vacía. ¡Qué decir del dinero que me había sobrado el día anterior de la compra! Había desaparecido. Ni un maldito centavo había dejado aquel cabrón.

El grito que pegué seguro que se oyó en todo el barrio. Le di tal patada a la puerta de la cocina que la agujereé. Suspiré profundamente antes de fruncir el entrecejo, ir al salón y sentarme en el sofá. Recto, enfadado y con los puños apretados, permanecí dos minutos ahí. Mi paciencia tenía sus límites, y Uchiha ya los había sobrepasado con creces.

No tenía nada que hacer, sólo esperar, y esperar sin hacer nada no era algo que me apeteciera mucho. Ya había tenido suficiente el día anterior y creí morirme de asco, aburrimiento y nervios. Simplemente me puse a limpiar y ordenar la casa. Si Sasuke volvía lo ataría del cuello con una correa y me encargaría de que no se soltara... pero el problema era otro: ¿y si no volvía? Triste, sin duda, pero aun así traté de ser lo más optimista posible. ¿Qué razones podría tener para irse a sólo un día de acabar la misión? Al día siguiente nos volveríamos a ir a Japón. Si tantas ganas tenía de olvidarse de mí podría haber esperado un poco más, y así yo no me habría preocupado. Pero es que él era Don Perfecto... ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

No se cuánto tiempo exacto me pasé limpiando la casa, y hasta que oí sonar el teléfono no paré. Fui corriendo a contestar, aún así el grito que escuché al otro lado me hizo pegar un bote.

–¡UZUMAKI!

–¿Se... señor?

–¡POR FIN CONTESTAS! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME HAGAS ESPERAR TANTO!

–Lo... lo siento señor... –Increíble. Fue lo único que pensé. Más rápido no podría haber contestado.

–Muy bien. –Pareció tranquilizarse, pero poco duró–. ¡Escucha atentamente! La cosa se ha complicado, y mucho... ¡Todo por culpa de ese hijo de...! ¡En fin! Lo que trato de decir es que la misión se alarga por tiempo indefinido. Lo que sí es seguro es que por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana, que es lo que tardaré en arreglar este maldito asunto, no se acabará vuestra misión. ¿Entendido? –casi chilló.

–Sí, señor. Oiga... ¿Y qué ha pasado? –curioseé.

–¡Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia!

–Pero, señor...

–¡Cállate!

Tuve el impulso de gritar en ese momento, decirle a Baley que se fuese a la mierda, que dejara de abusar de su maldito poder y que no me gritara... Pero, por mala suerte, no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, a menos que quisiese problemas, y no los quería. Ya tenía suficiente con ese imbécil de Sasuke.

–¡Ya vale de tonterías! ¡Como os metáis en algún lío y yo me entere, morís! ¿ENTENDIDO?

Ni siquiera esperó a que contestara y ya había colgado. Debía de haber ocurrido algo muy gordo para que se pusiese así. Maldito Baley... Que no era de mi incumbencia... Dios santo, qué gente habita este mundo. Era uno de los encargados de la misión y lo que había ocurrido para que ésta se retrasara no era de mi incumbencia. En fin...

Después de aquello fui al salón con una única cosa en mente: matar. Acabaría con el primer ser humando que se cruzase conmigo. Era insufrible. Odio no tener información, no saber qué ocurre... Tal vez por eso soy periodista. El caso es que me quedé sentado en el salón durante al menos dos horas, y después de esas infinitas, inacabables, eternas, inagotables –y todos los sinónimos que se te ocurran– horas, oí como un coche se paraba delante de la casa.

Salí corriendo con los ojos abiertos como platos y abrí la puerta de entrada, al tiempo que alguien bajaba con una maleta de un coche azul oscuro. La decepción que me llevé fue increíble. El hombre que había bajado del coche era un anciano medio calvo con pinta de empresario. Desde luego, nada tenía que ver con el _temee_.

Volví a entrar en la casa y le eché una ojeada al reloj. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde.

–¡MIERDA! –grité con enfado.

Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta de entrada, la abrí y me crucé de brazos, esperando... esperando... Esperé tanto que casi me congelo de frío. Cuando sentí que mis huesos ya no aguantaban aquel martirio, volví a entrar en casa. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Si Sasuke no volvía tendría problemas con Baley, Baley tendría problemas con los japoneses, y los japoneses a su vez tendrían problemas con los norteamericanos, y la guerra se volvería aún peor de lo que ya era de por sí.

No sabía qué hacer y pensaba que en cualquier momento me iba a dar un ataque de histeria e iba a quemar la casa y después el bario entero, y más tarde aprendería a fabricar una bomba para acabar con el mundo entero, y todos los problemas de la humanidad... Bueno, tal vez exagero, pero nadie sabe por lo que pasé por culpa de ese maldito bastardo. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya eran las ocho pasadas y el cielo ya estaba oscuro y se había vuelto a poner a nevar.

Cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta ya debían ser más de las nueve. Fui corriendo a abrir temiéndome lo peor. Abrí con rapidez y nerviosismo y ahí se encontraba el muy imbécil, como si nada hubiese pasado. No tenía signos de haberse vuelto a pelear y tampoco apestaba a alcohol. Simplemente era el Sasuke de la noche anterior, de la última vez que lo había visto.

Entró en casa sin saludar, sin decir media palabra, como si yo fuese un simple adorno. Comencé a temblar de rabia y apreté los dientes hasta que empezaron a hacer ruido por la fuerza que hacía. Cerré de un portazo y me volví hacia él, hecho una fiera.

–¡TÚ! ¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! –grité.

–¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó con pasividad yendo hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras del ático.

–¿CÓMO QUE "QUÉ QUIERES"? –perdí aún más los nervios–. ¿DÓNDE COÑO HAS ESTADO? ¿TÚ SABES QUE SI BALEY SE LLEGA A ENTERAR DE LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO NOS MATA?

–No me importa. –Abrió la puerta, y justo cuando le iba a soltar otro sermón, entró y cerró de otro portazo. Me cabreé aún más si cabe, y fui hacia aquella maldita puerta, abrí y comencé a gritar de nuevo.

–¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITO! ¡NO HUYAS Y ESCÚCHAME!

–Cállate.

–¡¿QUE ME CALLE?! ¡QUE ME CALLE?! ¿CÓMO QUE ME CALLE? ¿TÚ ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ?

–Sí, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír? –preguntó volviéndose con cara de enfado haca mí–. Soy un imbécil, ahora déjame tranquilo.

–¡NI HABLAR! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO? ¿TÚ SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE HE ESTADO?

–TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ, QUE NO HACE FALTA. Y MENOS AÚN QUE ME LO ECHES EN CARA LAS VEINTICUATRO HORAS DEL DÍA. OLVÍDAME. HAZ COMO SI NO EXISTIERA –gritó él también, perdiendo los estribos.

–¿SABES QUE NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA GRITARME? ¡DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE HAS ESTADO!

–¿Qué eres, mi madre?

–Soy tu compañero –dije bajando tanto mi tono de voz hasta casi convertirlo en un susurro. Lo fulminé con la mirada para, después, pararme a verle a los ojos.

–¿Ah, sí? A partir de mañana ya no, así que olvídame. –Negué con la cabeza, con gesto serio.– No, ¿qué?

–La misión no acaba mañana. Baley ha llamado y ha dicho que ha habido problemas y que la misión se prolonga por lo menos una semana.

–¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo–. ¿Qué problemas?

–No lo sé. No me lo ha dicho.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome con sorpresa, como si acabase de advertir que estaba allí, en las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino, sólo que lentamente. Entró en el ático y cerró la puerta tras sí. Yo lo seguí. Tenía que saber dónde había estado. Abrí la puerta y me lo encontré de pie enfrente de la ventana, observando algo fuera de la casa.

–¿Dónde has estado? –le pregunté, ya mucho más tranquilo.

–Volando.

–¿Volando? –volví a preguntar, sin entender.

–Sí –contestó dándose la vuelta para ir a sentarse en el sillón y suspirar.

–¿Cómo?

–Con un avión, obviamente.

–No me... ¿Fuiste con tu avión? –pregunté alucinando.

–Exacto.

–¿Sabes donde está?

–Lo he averiguado –me dijo mirándome. Parecía abatido, cansado...

–¿Cómo es posible?

–No importa. Vete, quiero dormir –susurró recostando la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y cerrando los ojos.

–Ehhh... –fingí pensar­– no.

Abrió los ojos y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, así que lo imité y le eché una mirada cargada de furia. Volvió a suspirar y se levantó del sillón.

–Pues tendrá que ser en el dormitorio.

–Y atado a la cama... –susurré para mí mismo.

–¿Qué?

–Nada –me apresuré a contestar, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Cenamos en silencio y nos metimos a la cama. Era muy tarde, y yo estaba cansado, desde luego, pero no me dormí, sino que esperé a que él lo hiciese primero, y cuando estuve seguro de que ya estaba con Morfeo me bajé de la cama sin hacer ruido.

Salí del dormitorio y fui al ático de nuevo. Rebusqué entre unas cajas del fondo y saqué lo que aquel día había encontrado: cuerda. Estaba seguro de que si lo ataba no se escaparía. Bajé a la cocina y busqué unas tijeras que no tardé en encontrar, después corté algo de cuerda y volvía al dormitorio; le pasé un cabo de la cuerda larga –no sin antes volver a asegurarme de que dormía– por encima y el otro lo tiré por debajo de la cama. Di dos vueltas a la cuerda y até el nudo debajo del somier, junto a los muelles. No apreté mucho la cuerda, sólo lo justo para que no se pudiese largar. Después cogí una mano y le até la muñeca con un extremo de la cuerda pequeña, y por último até a la pata más cercana de la cama el otro cabo, de modo que tuviese una mano inutilizada.

Me senté en el suelo y sonreí con algo de malicia. Me hacía gracia ver lo vulnerables que somos todos cuando dormimos, y me hacía aún más gracia imaginar los gritos del bastardo al día siguiente... Y, desde luego, no fallé.

–¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Riendo entre dientes volví a entrar en el dormitorio, con el desayuno de Sasuke en un plato.

–¡Buenos días! –saludé con alegría.

–¡BUENOS PARA TI, CAPULLO! –gritó colérico.

–Pues sí, la verdad. Hace un día precioso.

–¡Desátame!

–No... –dije pensativo–. Verás... No puedo correr el riesgo de que te vuelvas a escapar. ¿Sabes? Temo por mi seguridad. Si vuelves a hacer una de las tuyas y Baley se entera soy yo quien muere y, además... No quiero crear más conflictos entre Estados Unidos y Japón por una posible traición –terminé, asintiendo. Soy un buen actor...

–¿Traición? Si te quisiese traicionar ya lo habría hecho.

–Ya lo has hecho –le dije.

Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y después observó las cuerdas que lo ataban, y comenzó a tirar de ellas, sin éxito alguno. Me acerqué a él y le tendí el desayuno con una mirada amenazadora.

–No pienso comer. Métete eso donde te quepa –dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por romper las ataduras.

–Pues en la boca. –Me encogí de hombros y comencé a comer lo que había en el plato.– ¿Vas a hacer huelga de hambre? –pregunté masticando un trozo de pan.

–Cállate... –susurró aún tirando de las cuerdas.

-–No vale la pena, Sasuke... ¿Sabes? Como sigas así te vas a quedar sin fuerzas... Y como no quieres comer... Acabarás muriendo, te lo digo yo, Sasuke. Y además, no creo que tu sueño sea morir de hambre atado a una cama... Es patético por tu parte, Sasuke. ¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke? Si hubieses sido mejor niño y le hubieses hecho caso a la nana esto no habría pasado, Sasuke. Y otra cosa, Sasuke. No pienso desatarte hasta que no me prometas que te portarás bien e intentaremos convivir como PERSONAS, no como animales, ¿entiendes, Sasuke? –dije gesticulando exageradamente y repitiendo su nombre a propósito.

–¡DEJA DE BURLARTE, MALDITO GILIPOLLAS! –gritó perdiendo otra vez los estribos. Era lo que quería: que se enfadara, que gritara y se retorciera de la rabia. Por imbécil le iba a devolver lo que él había hecho.

–Ay... Sasuke, Sasuke –suspiré. Salí del dormitorio aún oyéndole gritar, despotricar y dar golpes a la cama. Dejé el plato con su desayuno sobre la mesa de la cocina, apoyé las manos en ella y suspiré. No podía compadecerme de él. Él me había jodido, así que me tocaba.

Me pasé el resto del día burlándome de Uchiha, disfrutando sus berrinches y riendo a carcajada limpia cada vez que ponía cara de perro rabioso. La verdad es que era tremendamente entretenido ver como estaba totalmente a mi merced. En parte le debía la vida, pero eso no quitaba que me divirtiese verlo así.

Al día siguiente decidió no hablarme. Se quedó tumbado en la cama con el entrecejo fruncido, murmurando dios sabe qué con la vista fija en el techo. Parecía que estuviese poseído por un demonio, y las miradas que me lanzaba de vez en cuando no hacían más que acentuar ese pensamiento. Yo estaba sentado en el sillón, al lado de la cama.

–Bueno, Sasuke. ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? –Ni caso. Seguía murmurando.– Oh, vamos. No me eches una maldición... De verdad que tu nana sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. ¿Quieres que llame a un cura? ¿O tú tienes otra religión? Digo, porque si tienes otra puedo llamar a un sacerdote de esos... No sé, a lo mejor en tu país también hacéis exorcismos y esas cosas... ¿O prefieres ver una película? Aunque claro, para ver una película deberíamos salir de casa... –reflexioné. Miré a Sasuke y pude ver la mirada llena de odio que me estaba echando en esos momentos.– Das miedo, ¿sabes? Pareces un niño maldito. Tal vez quieras escuchar la radio... ¿Voy a traerla del salón? A lo mejor dicen cómo avanza la guerra y tal... Aunque pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera quiero saberlo, ¿y tú? –No dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró sino que siguió susurrando.– Supongo que tú tampoco... La guerra no es algo que te agrade. A nadie le gusta la guerra. Bueno, hay gente a la que sí. Tienes que ser un poco malo para que te guste eso. No es bueno, desde luego que no.

–Cierra el puto pico. –Por primera vez se dirigió a mí; le miré sorprendido.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamé fingiendo emoción–. ¡Has hablado! Ahora mismo te besaría si fueses mujer.

–Que te calles –repitió.

–Oh, vamos... ¿Te has enfadado por lo del beso? ¿Quieres el beso? Bueno, si te portas bien, tal vez te lo dé. ¡Pero en la mejilla, eh! Nada de besos raros, que no soy un cualquiera.

–¿Tú estás sordo? –susurró.

–Oh, vamos. No seas maleducado, Sasuke. ¿Sabes que los niños deben respetar a sus mayores?

–¡NARUTO, DEJA DE TOCARME LOS HUEVOS Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, O TE JURO QUE CUANDO ME SUELTE TE MATARÉ!

–No... Básicamente porque no te vas a soltar... Te voy a tener que traer un orinal. Pero no tenemos de eso. Y tampoco dinero, porque cierta persona algo idiota lo ha gastado todo.

–Naruto... –dijo con impaciencia.

–Que no, Sasuke. Entiéndeme. No puedo arriesgarme a que te vuelvas a ir.

–Naruto... –volvió a llamarme.

–Que no, que no insistas.

–No me iré...

–Que no... ¿Qué? –pregunté dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–No me iré, ni te traicionaré, ni provocaré más conflictos en el mundo, ni me emborracharé, ni quiero que me des un beso, ni un orinal, ni bla, bla, bla... ¿Me puedes soltar? –preguntó suspirando.

–No.

–¿Cómo que no? ¡Te acabo de decir...!

–¿Y esperas que te crea? ¡Venga ya!

–Te lo prometo... –dijo haciendo una mueca que, supongo, precedía ser una sonrisa.

–No sé...

–¡No tienes que saber nada! ¡Suéltame o te mato! –volvió a perder los estribos.

–Es que no quiero morir. ¿Cómo sé yo que si te suelto no me matarás?

–Eso haberlo pensado antes...

–¿Ves? Si sólo empeoras las cosas. Cuando intentes llevarte bien conmigo te soltaré.

–Pues espera sentado –dijo de mala gana, volviendo su vista hacia el techo y comenzando a susurrar de nuevo.

–Y tú tumbado.

Me levanté y salí del dormitorio. Aquella noche dormí en el salón, congelándome de frío, pero antes de dormirme decidí lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente. Soltaría a Sasuke, aún sabiendo el riesgo que conllevaba, y fingiría fiarme de él. Además, era lo justo. Él me la había jugado dos días y yo había hecho lo mismo.

Me desperté temprano, más que nada porque me había resfriado y no paraba de temblar. Entré en el dormitorio y deshice los nudos que ataban al bastado, después le arrebaté la manta, me envolví en ella completamente y eché a Sasuke a un lado antes de tumbarme yo, aún temblando y con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Entonces la cama se movió y pude sentir como Sasuke se sentaba en ella. Se quedó un rato en silencio y luego dijo:

–¿Cómo es que me has soltado?

–Porque me muero y necesito un criado –susurré fingiendo seriedad.

–Pues lo llevas claro.

–Ya... Vete a hacerme un té... Me lo debes.

–Sí... claro. –Se levantó de la cama y a los cinco minutos volvió con una taza de té y me la dio. Se sentó en el sillón y se masajeó las sienes.– Eres imposible.

–Y tú idiota.

–Habló.

–¡Oye! Que no soy yo el que se va de casa, se gasta todo el dinero que tenemos en alcohol y vuelve a las tantas apalizado.

–Mala suerte...

–Sobre todo porque ni siquiera sabes como pasó. ¿Pero por qué haces esas cosas?

–Eso es asunto mío –susurró.

–También mío. Se supone que somos compañeros, he intentado ser tu amigo... Y nada, tú si que eres imposible.

–No empecemos, ¿vale? Estoy harto del rollo de los compañeros.

–Vale... ¡Pero eres idiota!

–Que sí, pesado.

–Muy bien. –Me llevé la taza con el té a la boca y le di un sorbo.– ¡AHHH...! ¡Quema! –chillé tirando la taza al suelo y tapándome la boca con las manos.

–¿Pero tú eres idiota? –me preguntó Sasuke–. ¡De poco me das a mí! ¡Desagradecido! ¡Encima que te hago el té, tú vas a y lo tiras!

–¡Qué quema, hostia!

–¡Lógico! Dios mío... Qué inútil que eres.

–Tú si que eres inútil –dije abanicándome la lengua con las manos–. ¡Trae hielo!

–Sí, nieve, no te jode.

–Quema... escuece... –lloriqueé sin dejar de tratar de enfriarme la lengua.

–No tienes remedio... –suspiró Sasuke. Fue a la cocina y volvió después para recoger la taza y secar el té del suelo.

–Me duele la cabeza... Voy a dormirme –musité viendo como pasaba el trapo por el suelo, para que absorbiera todo el líquido–. Oye... –lo llamé.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No te vayas a ninguna parte, ¿eh?

–¿Quieres que te acune, también? –me preguntó mirándome con cara de fastidio.

–Si así me aseguro de que no te largas... ¡Tengo un sueño muy ligero, así que ni se te ocurra intentar irte!

–Era un sarcasmo...

–Me da igual. Ahora vas a tener que acunarme.

–Sí, vamos... –Se levantó y salió del dormitorio con mala cara.

–¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO! –le grité.

–Te va a acunar quien yo te diga.

–Pues no. ¡Y VUELVE AQUÍ! –grité de nuevo, aún desde la cama.

–¿Para qué? ¿No tenías el sueño muy ligero? Pues duérmete y déjame en paz.

–¡OYE! –volví a gritar. No contestó. Oí como la puerta de la cocina se cerraba y grité otra vez, pero tampoco contestó.– ¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE VUELVA A ATAR A LA CAMA, O QUÉ? –Nada. Me levanté enfadado de que me ignorase y entré en la cocina.– ¡VEN AQUÍ!

–¿Te quieres callar? –me dijo mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Voy a volver a atarte a la cama.

–Eso si puedes –dijo en tono despectivo. ¿Me lo parecía a mí o me estaba retando? Lo que sé es que me enfadé más de lo que ya estaba. Fui hacia él y lo levanté de la silla de un tirón.

–¿Quieres que te demuestre que puedo?

–A ver... –se burló.

Después de forcejear un rato, conseguí meterlo a base de empujones en la habitación, y después de seguir forcejeando un rato más se puso a toser como loco, quedando así totalmente vulnerable. Entonces, aproveché y le até una muñeca a una pata de la cama. Cuando ya se recompuso era tarde. Comencé a reírme con toda la malicia que pude y me tumbé en el colchón, dispuesto a descansar un rato.

–Eres idiota –me dijo.

–Ya, ya... Pero no soy el único. ¿Dónde prefieres dormir? ¿En la cama o en el suelo? Si duermes en el suelo te vas a resfriar, así que te recomiendo la cama...

–Cállate –me interrumpió levantándose del suelo para sentarse en la cama y mirarme con cara de perro antipático. Yo amplié mi sonrisa y le dí la espalda. Minutos después la cama se movió y sentí a Sasuke tumbarse e insultarme por lo bajo."

_Naruto se pasó una mano por los ojos. Estaba cansado. Un día con Ino, Sai y Sakura era muy agotador. En los últimos años se había acostumbrado demasiado a la tranquilidad y ya no sabía lo que era pasar un día tan bullicioso. Guardó todo y bajó al dormitorio para acostarse al lado de Sakura, quien despertó ligeramente y se abrazó a su cintura murmurando un perezoso "buenas noches"._


	10. Confusión y robo

**Capítulo 10. Confusión y robo.**

_Jueves, 12 de mayo 1949._

_Naruto abrió la puerta del edificio en el que trabajaba y bajó lentamente las escaleras, mientras el sol que asomaba entre los bloques de hormigón que conformaban la ciudad le daba de pleno en la cara, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos para ver por donde pisaba. _

_Había quedado con Ino para almorzar, y por culpa de Tsunade estaba llegando tarde. Empezó a camiar por la acera, hacia la derecha. Cinco minutos después se encontraba en una cafetería muy concurrida, en la que se podía percibir un leve aroma a café y otro más fuerte a tabaco._

–_¡Naruto! –lo llamó una voz de mujer. El rubio buscó a su propietaria entre la multitud, y al fin la pudo divisar en una mesa pegada a la pared. Naruto comenzó a andar hacia ella._

–_Hola –saludó–. ¿Qué tal?_

–_Bien –sonrió ella–. ¿No te importa que haya invitado a alguien más? –le preguntó mientras él se sentaba._

–_Ah... no –se encogió de hombros._

–_Vale. Es que él me dijo que a lo mejor te molestarías –rió la chica. Tenía una tacita de té delante de ella, sobre la mesa, junto a un periódico y un pequeño pastelito de manzana. En el centro del pequeño mueble había un cenicero con un cigarrillo humeante, y en una silla al lado de Ino descansaba un bolsito y una chaqueta fina, de color crema._

–_¿Quién es él? –preguntó Naruto sin comprender._

–_Sai._

–_¿Qué? -preguntó subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Lo que le faltaba.– ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?_

–_Lo he hecho, y has dicho que no te importaba._

–_Pero no sabía que te referías a Sai –protestó._

–_Vaya... veo que te preocupas mucho por mí, ¿no, Naruto? –preguntó el aludido desde detrás del rubio, sonriendo, como siempre hacía._

–_Hola –saludó Naruto en un suspiro. El moreno se sentó entre el rubio y la muchacha, en la única silla que quedaba libre._

–_Bueno, pedid lo que queráis, yo invito. Ahora, si me disculpáis un momento... –Ino se levantó sonriéndole a Sai y comenzó a andar entre la multitud. Su falda rosada se movía graciosamente al andar, al son de sus pasos._

–_¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Naruto al recién llegado._

–_Ino me ha invitado._

–_¿Y qué tipo de relación tienes con ella? –volvió a preguntar recelosamente, mirando a Sai con los ojos entornados._

–_No lo sé –contestó él–. Supongo que somos amigos._

–_Ya... Te advierto una cosa, Sai –amenazó acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del moreno–: como le toques un pelo a Ino o la hagas sufrir de cualquier manera, te juro que no lo cuentas._

–_Tranquilo –sonrió el muchacho._

–_Más te vale._

–_Ni que estuvieses enamorado de ella –se burló._

–_¿Tú quieres quedarte sin dientes? –preguntó el rubio mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño y elevaba la voz con cada palabra. Varias personas que había a su alrededor se volvieron a mirarlos. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se puso recto en su silla.– No quiero que salgas con ella. No hay más. Ino es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria. No hay más –repitió._

–_Muy bien, te creo –rió Sai, enseñándole las palmas de las manos y levantándolas un poco, como si Naruto lo estuviese apuntando con un arma. _

–_Vale. Me voy a pedir. –Se levantó.– ¿Quieres algo?_

–_Un café cargado, por favor._

–_Bien._

_Tras pedir en la barra, en la que tardaron en atenderle, regresó a la mesa. Ino ya había vuelto y se reía de algo que Sai parecía haberle contado, dando un sorbo al té de la taza, con el rostro bastante cerca del de Sai, a opinión de Naruto. Se sentó y dejó el café del moreno sobre la mesa, frente a él, salpicando un poco por la brusquedad del acto._

–_Naruto, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ino al verlo tan serio._

–_Claro –susurró él._

–_Me alegro. Bueno, ¿y qué tal el trabajo? Ayer estuve hablando con Sakura. Dice que últimamente estás de mal humor –comentó la chica._

–_¿Eso te ha dicho? Pues se equivoca. Estoy perfectamente –contestó rápidamente._

–_Tal vez un poco estresado –añadió Sai._

–_Tal vez... –musitó Naruto._

–_Bueno –sonrió Ino–. Y dime. ¿No piensas casarte algún día? Sé que ya llevas bastante tiempo con Sakura... Y no estaría mal que hubiese una boda en la familia. Además, me hace ilusión ser madrina –le contó, haciendo muchos gestos con las manos._

–_De momento no tengo planes de boda –contestó Naruto concentrándose en su taza de café con leche y las tostadas._

–_Qué pena. Me encantaría verte vestido de traje... En la iglesia, con la musiquita sonando, con el cura... _

–_Bueno, vale –interrumpió el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo–. No me quiero casar. Estoy muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora._

–_Tranquilo, sólo era un comentario._

–_Te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio, Naruto –le dijo Sai._

_Naruto solamente suspiró, bebió un poco de su café y se quedó mirando a Ino. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa._

–_Sakura me ha dicho que iréis de vacaciones con un tal Gaara. Me ha dicho que iréis en avión._

–_Sí. Gaara es un antiguo amigo. Lo conocí cuando estaba en el ejército, en los primeros años. Me encontré con él hará ya un tiempo y me comentó lo de las vacaciones._

–_Ah. Qué bien, me alegro mucho por ti. A mí me encantaría volar en avión –dijo con gesto soñador–. ¿Y a dónde iréis?_

–_No lo sé, supongo que sobrevolaremos algunos estados y tal._

–_Oh –susurró la chica con interés, bebiendo de su taza–. Oye, un cosa que me viene rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho..._

–_Dime. –Naruto mordió una de sus tostadas, prestándole atención a la rubia._

–_¿Dónde diablos está Sasuke? En los días que llevo aquí no me has dicho nada de él, y Sakura tampoco. ¿Es que regresó a Japón, o qué pasó?_

–_Ah... bueno..._

–_¿Quién es Sasuke? –intervino Sai._

–_Un chico japonés. Se parece mucho a ti, ¿sabes? –contestó la rubia._

–_¿Japonés? Nunca me habías hablado de él –le dijo el moreno, extrañado, a Naruto._

–_Son cosas del pasado –dijo éste, poniéndose algo nervioso._

–_Y Gaara también, y de él sí me has hablado._

–_¿Y qué? ¿Es que tú lo tienes que saber todo? –Frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba para nada el camino que estaba tomando aquella conversación._

–_Bueno, tranquilízate._

–_Sí, volvió. No sé nada de él –bufó el rubio, mirando el suelo despectivamente, como si tuviese la culpa de que Sasuke no se encontrase sentado con ellos tres en aquella cafetería._

–_Qué pena –musitó Ino–. Me habría gustado muchísimo volver a verlo. Me caía muy bien, ¿sabes? ¿Y cómo es que no sabes nada de él? ¿No habéis mantenido el contacto?_

–_No –gruñó Naruto._

–_Pues muy mal –dijo Ino._

–_¿Qué más da Sasuke? Él tiene su vida... –susurró haciendo una mueca–. No me importa Sasuke. –Su cara había adquirido un tono triste, y eso la chica lo notó, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. Fuera lo quera que hubiese ocurrido con Sasuke, ya lo averiguaría más tarde._

–_¿Sabes una cosa? Mañana llevaré a Sakura conmigo a los ensayos. De momento la cosa avanza muy bien, y todos mis compañeros y compañeras son un sol. Deberías verlos. La verdad es que me lo paso muy bien._

–_Me alegro por ti -susurró Naruto totalmente desanimado. Se bebió lo que le quedaba de café de un sorbo y se levantó.– Sai, dile a Tsunade que me tomo el día libre. Invéntate cualquier escusa. –Sai asintió.– Ino –llamó a la muchacha; ella lo miró sorprendida–, lo siento mucho, pero no me siento muy bien. Quedamos para otro día. No te importa, ¿verdad?_

–_No, claro que no –negó ella–. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?_

–_No, gracias. No hace falta._

–_¿Seguro? –preguntó Sai. El rubio volvió a negar._

–_Ven aquí –dijo Ino levantándose de su silla. Se puso delante de Naruto y le abrazó, murmurándole al oído, sin que Sai la oyese.– Si algún día me lo quieres contar, no dudes que voy a escucharte._

–_Gracias –musitó Naruto correspondiendo al abrazo._

_Cuando se separaron Ino le sonrió para tratar de alegrarlo un poco, y Naruto trató de hacer lo mismo, aunque le salió un poco falso. Sai sabía sonreír con falsedad, pero él no. Se despidieron y el de ojos azules salió de la cafetería; cogió el autobús y fue a casa. Sakura no estaba, y lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era escribir. Fue a la cocina a por algo de picar y subió al ático._

"A la mañana siguiente pasó una cosa muy extraña por mi parte. Recuerdo que estaba medio dormido, abrazado a algo, y sentía como una cosa un poco puntiaguda hacía presión en mi mejilla izquierda, se levantaba y volvía a hacer presión.

–Oye –me llamó una voz. No le presté atención y traté de recuperar mi sueño, acomodándome mejor y apretando más lo que abrazaba. No era ni blando ni duro. Era perfecto para dormir, y estaba caliente. Tenía un aroma particular, pero que me era vagamente conocido, aunque sin duda no era la almohada, ya que la almohada olía diferente.– Tú –volvió a llamarme la voz. Ni siquiera la podía distinguir.

–Mmm... Calla –dije en un susurro. Me acababa de percatar de que lo que tenía debajo hacía un extraño ruido, como un tamboreo suave pero rápido.

–Míralo, el que tenía el sueño ligero –volvió a hablar la voz. Algo seguía golpeándome en la mejilla. Levanté una mano y traté de golpearlo, pero no le di. Volví a dejar caer mi brazo y me abracé más a lo que tenía debajo.– Te voy a tirar de la cama como no despiertes –dijo la voz. No quería despertar. Se estaba tan bien que no quería despertar en años.– Me estás llenado de babas. –Seguí sin hacer caso.– Estoy hablando muy en serio, Uzumaki Naruto. Como no te quites...

–Cállate –le dije con voz soñolienta, más aguda de lo normal.

–Dios... –sentí como algo de aire me revolvía el pelo de la nuca. Era un aire cálido. Sonreí un poco. Me gustaba ese aire.– Uzumaki, levántate de una vez –volvió a decirme la voz.

–No.

–Maldito desgraciado rubio, te voy a...

Apreté los ojos a la vez que apretaba lo que estaba abrazando. Ya me había enfadado aquella voz, fuese de quien fuese.

–¡Tú, pedazo de burro! ¡Me estás cortando la respiración! –chilló.

–¿Qué? –Levanté un poco la cabeza aún medio dormido, pero no permaneció mucho tiempo alzada, ya que enseguida la volví a dejar caer.

–Vas a morir. –Sentí como una mano me cogía del cuello y apretaba.

–¡AU! –grité al sentir como hacía presión en un punto especialmente doloroso. Me levanté rápidamente y aparté aquella mano de un golpe.– ¿Tú eres idiota? –pregunté sin mirar a quién me dirigía, ya que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué coño pretendes? ¿Asfixiarme? Maldito capullo.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Sasuke, muy enfadado, por cierto. Lo miré con odio antes de comprender un poco a lo que se refería. La cara que puse después creo que fue de confusión total. Me miré las manos y luego lo miré a él. Me volví a mirar las manos y otra vez a él. Vi como fruncía más el entrecejo y apretaba los dientes.

–¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? –explotó.

–¡Eh, no me insultes! –le dije–. Eh... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

–¡Oh, seguro que es mi culpa! –ironizó levantando su único brazo libre (el izquierdo) y moviéndolo, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

–¡Claro que sí! –exclamé–. Si me hubieses apartado desde un principio, todo esto no habría ocurrido.

No dijo nada, pero pude percibir un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Frunció más el entrecejo y volvió la cara para otro lado. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero... él mismo se había descubierto. Me levanté de la cama, cogí algo de ropa del armario y me fui al baño a lavarme.

Abrí el grifo de la bañera y dejé que ésta se llenara, mientras oía como Sasuke me gritaba e insultaba, exigiéndome que volviese para soltarlo. Me desnudé y me metí en la bañera, dejando que mi cabeza se hundiera en el agua completamente mientras yo mantenía la respiración, hasta que no pude más y salí, respirando a bocanadas y salpicando el suelo.

Me quedé un momento sentado y me miré las manos. Realmente había abrazado a Sasuke. No sólo eso. Me había encantado abrazar a Sasuke, y habría permanecido siglos abrazado a él. Era vergonzoso, pero por otra parte sentí una sensación inexplicable. Algo así como paz interior, pero a la vez estaba en guerra conmigo mismo.

Me lavé y en quince minutos salí del cuarto de baño. Cuando oyó la puerta, el bastardo volvió a gritarme. Abrí la puerta del dormitorio y asomé la cabeza.

–Trae un cuchillo –susurró Sasuke mirándome con los ojos entornados.

–¿Ya me quieres matar? Si no ha sido para tanto...

–¿Pero tú eres idiota? No voy a matarte, pero tengo que cortar la cuerda. No sé cómo coño has hecho los nudos pero son imposibles de deshacer.

–Jeh... para que aprendas –me burlé.

Volví a cerrar la puerta y fui a la cocina a por un cuchillo. Cuando volví al dormitorio corté las cuerdas, con algo de desconfianza, y me senté en la cama, al lado del bastardo.

–Voy a salir –le dije.

–¿A dónde?

–A conseguir dinero. No vayas a ninguna parte o te juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa –lo amenacé.

–Si no me encuentras, no –sonrió.

–No me tientes –susurré enseñándole el cuchillo. Él volvió a sonreír con prepotencia y se levantó de la cama. Cogió algo de ropa del armario y fue a bañarse, supongo. Dejé el cuchillo en la cocina y salí de la casa. Sí o sí, tenía que fiarme de él. No había otra.

Comencé a caminar por la calle, sin un rumbo fijo. Aparte de conseguir dinero necesitaba pensar y aclararme. Nunca había sentido nada especial por nadie, aparte de Ino, y no sabía si el momento había llegado. Era extraño, pero Sasuke realmente me importaba, y me preocupaba mucho su actitud. A pesar de saber algunas cosas sobre él, aún era todo un misterio.

No sé exactamente dónde fue, pero le robé el bolso a una mujer muy anciana, que apenas se podía sostener en pie. No me siento orgulloso, pero yo también tenía que comer... y el bastardo también, aunque eso último me lo pensé durante un buen rato. Me guardé el bolso debajo de la chaqueta –después de correr un buen tocho– y me fui hacia la casa.

Estuve a punto de perderme, pero menos mal que encontré gente, ya que las calles por las que había ido estaban bastante desiertas. Por una parte tuve suerte, porque nadie me siguió por lo del robo, pero por otra me distancié bastante de Riverview.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa, ésta volvía a estar vacía. Estuvo a punto de darme un ataque de nervios y destruir todo el salón, pero me controlé, me senté en el sofá y esperé. Menos mal que no tuve que esperar mucho, porque si llego a estar sentado más de media hora, reviento. Sasuke volvió a los quince minutos de haber llegado yo –más o menos– y tenía una libretita en una mano.

–¿Dónde coño has estado? –le pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No es asunto tuyo.

–Claro...

–¿Has conseguido dinero? –me preguntó mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y lo dejaba sobre un sofá del salón.

–Sí... –Estuve a punto de decirle que no era asunto suyo, pero me contuve.– Veo que la amenaza ha funcionado –bromeé tratando de relajarme un poco.

–Claro. Me tienes cagadito de miedo. –Hizo como que temblaba y fue a la cocina. Le seguí y comimos algo, aunque mucho no había. Pensé en ir a comprar alguna cosa, pero me acababa de dar cuenta de que ni siquiera había mirado si en el bolso de la vieja había algo de dinero.

Me levanté de la mesa rápidamente y fui al salón, a por el bolso. Rebusqué dentro de él hasta que di con la cartera, la abrí y... milagro: dentro había algo más de 25 dólares. Nos llegaría para sobrevivir hasta que Baley mandara algo más.

–¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Sasuke detrás mío. Me había seguido desde la cocina.

–Nada. –Me di la vuelta y lo miré, escondiendo la cartera a mis espaldas. Se asomó para ver que era lo que trataba de ocultar, pero yo me di la vuelta para que no lo viera. Se asomó más; yo también me moví. Así hasta que se acabó hartando, me agarró por un brazo y tiró de mí. Muy mal; perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo encima de él, pero consiguió su propósito y me arrebató la cartera. La abrió y miró todo su contenido para, al final, sacar un documento.

–Eloise Lambroghini... –leyó en voz alta–. ¿Desde cuándo te llamas tú así? –me preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. Yo palidecí. Bueno, es verdad que toda mi vida he sido un ladronzuelo, pero no me gusta que la gente lo sepa. Para colmo, Sasuke empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.– ¿Robando ancianitas? –me preguntó–. No me esperaba algo así, qué quieres que te diga...

–Bueno, vale. –Fruncí el entrecejo y le quité la cartera y el documento de identificación, o lo que fuese eso, de la tal Eloise.– Es tu culpa otra vez –le recordé.

–Claro, claro... –dijo aún sonriendo.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté–. ¿Que tengo cara de payaso o qué? ¿Eh? –Me acerqué a su cara y le miré con ira. Él me puso un dedo en la frente y me apartó.

–Robando ancianitas... Debería darte vergüenza –susurró sin dejar de sonreír aún. Miré el documento aquel y vi que la mujer tenía casi 80 años, y no pude evitar morderme el labio. Pobre. Con esa edad y siendo víctima de un robo; para colmo el ladrón era un soldado que se supone que debía proteger al pueblo americano.– ¿Ahora te remuerde la conciencia? –preguntó el bastardo con sorna.

–Cállate –le ordené–. Esto sigue siendo tu culpa. Si no fueses un borracho vicioso esto no habría ocurrido. –En ese momento dejó de sonreír y se quedó serio. Me miró durante un rato, se dio la vuelta y subió al ático. Yo sólo atiné a suspirar. No entendía los cambios de humor de ese... ser.

Aquel día no volvió a bajar, ni siquiera a la noche para dormir, así que subí yo. Estaba acurrucado en el sillón, durmiendo; la manta a punto de caérsele y él temblando de frío. Suspiré mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y me acerqué a él. Le coloqué bien la manta y me dispuse a irme, pero algo me agarró la manga de mi sudadera y me volví.

–Buenas noches –susurró el bastardo. Lo miré extrañado.

–Buenas... noches –le dije. Me soltó y cerró los ojos. Yo me quedé un instante más mirándolo, después sacudí la cabeza, bajé al dormitorio y me eché a dormir yo también.

A la mañana siguiente me quedé a cuadros al ver la cocina.

–¿Pero qué has hecho? –pregunté alucinado.

–Date prisa y desayuna, que nos vamos."

_Naruto aguzó el oído. No sabía si realmente el teléfono estaba sonando o se lo parecía... Sí, estaba sonando. Dejó de escribir y bajó rápidamente a contestar._

…

_**E**_l momento de Eloise es memorable, jaja. Capítulo dedicado a Isa, por lo mucho que recordó a la anciana cuando escribí esto.


	11. Impulso

**Capítulo 11. Impulso.**

_Jueves, 12 de mayo 1949._

_Colgó el teléfono y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el ático. Era raro que Sakura no llegase para cenar. Ella siempre era puntual y nunca la habían retenido en el trabajo. Se sentó en su silla en cuanto entró en la estancia y volvió a su tarea, dejando de lado a Sakura._

"Me quedé observándolo con una ceja levantada. ¿Que nos íbamos? ¿De qué estaba hablando? No habíamos acordado nada de irnos a ninguna parte. Para salir de dudas decidí preguntarle, con algo de desconfianza.

–A volar –me contestó él.

–¿Cómo que a volar? –le pregunté alterado.

–¿No decías que no querías que me escapara y todas esas tonterías? –me preguntó mirándome con sorna. Yo asentí despacio.– Pues entonces vendrás conmigo. Vamos, desayuna de una vez que no hay tiempo que perder.

–¿Y por qué vamos a ir a volar? De primeras, ¿con qué volaremos? –insistí.

–Ya te lo dije el otro día –asintió como si fuese la mayor obviedad del mundo.

–¿En tu avión? –le pregunté dudoso y levantando una ceja. No me terminaba de creer del todo lo que oía. Además de que no era muy posible que hubiese encontrado el avión, porque no sabíamos ni de dónde veníamos, él no tenía permiso para volar en Estados Unidos. Si nos pillaban acabaríamos mal.

–Claro.

–¿Y si nos pillan? –volví a alterarme.

–No lo harán. –Sonrisa prepotente por su parte.

–¿Pero tú estás loco? –exclamé de pronto, acercándome a él peligrosamente–. ¡No podemos ir a volar a ninguna parte! ¿Tú crees que por aquí se ven aviones de guerra japoneses todos los días o qué?

–Oh, vamos, no seas gallina –sonrío socarronamente.

Lo cogí del cuello de la camiseta y pegué mi cara a la suya, frunciendo el entrecejo lo más que pude. Él sólo siguió con esa burlona sonrisa. Me estaba retando... de nuevo. No permitiría que lo hiciese. Lo miré un instante más a los ojos, con furia, antes de que de me soplase en toda la cara para que lo soltase, sin dejar de reír. Lo dejé y me senté en una silla de la mesa. En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

–Ya voy yo –dijo el bastardo. Se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina, no sin antes decirme:– Desayuna rápido.

Musité un insulto, molesto, y comencé a comer. La verdad es que echaba de menos comer algo en condiciones, así que no dudé en zamparme todo lo que había en la mesa, que no era poco. ¿Tanto comían los japoneses?

Cuando por fin terminé me fui al dormitorio, cogí algo de ropa y entré en el lavabo. Sasuke aún seguía hablando por teléfono. A saber quién sería. Me di un baño rápido y me vestí. Cuando salí, el bastardo ya estaba en la cocina, y los platos de mi desayuno en el fregadero.

–Vaya, pues sí que eres buen criado –me burlé.

–¿Estás ya? –preguntó serio. Me encogí de hombros.

–¿Quién era?

–No importa. Vámonos.

Se levantó y fue al salón, cogió dos abrigos y se encaminó hacia la salida. Lo seguí con una mirada recelosa y cogí uno de los abrigos antes de salir de la casa definitivamente.

–¿Tienes llaves? –le pregunté.

–Sí.

–Dímelo –insistí

–¿El qué?

–¿Quién ha llamado?

–No importa. Olvídalo –dijo con una mueca.

Después de salir fuimos a la estación de autobuses, cogimos uno y nos fuimos hacia el centro. Ahí cogimos un taxi y Sasuke le indicó el lugar al que debía ir. Fue más o menos una hora de camino en taxi, y cuando al fin llegamos me quedé sorprendido. Ya no estábamos donde habíamos aterrizado cuando llegamos a Estas Unidos, sino frente a lo que parecía un enorme garaje sin puerta; y dentro se podía ver el avión. En ese lugar también había nieve, pero menos que en Riverview.

–Vamos –dijo el bastardo comenzando a caminar hacia su avión.

–Oye –lo llamé–, ¿cómo ha llegado esto aquí?

–No importa –contestó con una sonrisita divertida. Levanté una ceja algo molesto y pregunté, más que nada para mí mismo:

–¿Alguna vez va a importar algo?

Cuando llegamos frente al avión, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se quedó un instante mirándolo. Yo lo miré a él sin comprender.

–¿Me esperas aquí un rato? –preguntó.

–¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas?

–A comprobar una cosa –dijo cogiendo una escalerilla de una esquina para subir al avión.

–Ni hablar –negué–. No me fío de ti.

–Sólo quiero comprobar los motores –dijo comenzando a subir.

–No. Voy yo también –contesté dudando un poco–-. ¿Y qué les pasa a los motores?

–Nada.

–Pues entonces no hay problema en que vaya.

Se paró en seco sobre la escalera y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, con el entrecejo fruncido. Entonces, volvió a bajar y suspiró.

–Sube –gruñó.

Lo miré un instante con desconfianza, pero obedecí, subí y me senté en la parte de atrás, como las otras veces. El avión sólo se podía pilotar desde delante, y atrás había otros controles diferentes cuya utilidad nunca llegué a averiguar.

Tras subir también el bastardo, arrancó los motores y el avión comenzó a salir lentamente de aquel lugar. Fue por el suelo unos metros más antes de comenzar a alzarse. Cada vez cogía más velocidad, pero me gustaba. Miré hacia atrás y pude ver que ya nos habíamos alejado mucho en los pocos minutos que llevábamos volando. Sasuke dio la vuelta haciendo que me deslizase hacia un lado, y comenzamos a perder altitud. En ese momento algo comenzó a hacer un ruidito como de alarma. Miré los controles de la parte delantera y pude ver una lucecita roja parpadeante.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté a Sasuke extrañado.

–Nada. Quédate ahí y agárrate bien.

Aquello me asustó. Había un problema y no me lo quería decir. En pocos segundos ya estábamos a ras del suelo. Miré el motor y la hélice que había a mi derecha. Parecían estar bien. Miré el izquierdo y... ¡estaba humeado!. Aquello me asustó aún más. Ya estábamos en el suelo, pero el avión seguía en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia aquel garaje a bastante velocidad. Tenía miedo de que chocásemos, así que mi primer impulso fue gritarle al _temee_ que parara los motores, que frenara o que hiciese cualquier cosa.

Segundos más tarde –segundos tensos que se me hicieron eternos– el avión paró. De milagro paramos justo antes de entrar. Tenía el corazón en un puño y latía a mil por hora. Miré a Sasuke con ojos desorbitados al tiempo que éste se volvía hacia mí, respirando con pesadez.

–Soy bueno, ¿eh? –preguntó con prepotencia.

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Sólo hemos tenido suerte! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué coño pretendías, matarnos?

–Tranquilízate. Además, te dije que no subieses conmigo –dijo. Abrió la cápsula que nos protegía y se bajó del avión, deslizándose por la cubierta. Yo me quedé dentro, asimilando aún lo que había ocurrido, hasta que trajo la escalerita y me dijo que bajara. Lo hice y no sabes cuánto me alegré de pisar tierra firme.– Vendrán a recogerte por la noche –me dijo.

–¿Qué? –pregunté sin entender–. ¿Cómo que vendrán a recogerme? ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

–Tengo que arreglar el motor.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio contra el que habíamos estado a puno de chocar, entró y desapareció por una portezuela, para volver a aparecer dos minutos después con una caja de metal en la mano.

–¿Qué le pasa al motor? –pregunté.

–Está averiado.

–Oye.

–¿Qué? –Puso la escalerilla debajo del motor izquierdo y abrió la caja, que estaba llena de herramientas.

–Tú también vienes conmigo –le dije. Era, más que nada, una orden.

–No puedo –contestó sin mirarme mientras buscaba algo.

–¿Cómo que no? –Me acerqué a él y me crucé de brazos, un poco molesto.

–Me tengo que quedar arreglando esto. Mañana vuelvo. –Sacó lo que parecía un destornillador grande y miró su punta a contraluz, para después subirse a la escalera y observar la hélice del ala izquierda del avión.

–Bah... entonces me quedaré yo también.

–No. Ya he llamado al taxi.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué has hecho eso? –le pregunté alzando la voz. No teníamos los bolsillos como para tirar el dinero.

No contestó y desencajó la hélice, se bajó y la dejó en el suelo para volver a subir. Yo me estaba congelando de frío. Aunque me molestó su silencio, no dije nada más al respecto.

–Oye –lo volví a llamar pasado un tiempo.

–¿Qué?

– ¿No quieres que te ayude?

–Qué amable –susurró con burla–. No hace falta.

–¿Seguro? –pregunté al ver como bajaba con un trozo de chapa que cubría el motor en la mano. Lo dejó junto a la hélice y buscó otra cosa en la caja de herramientas.

–Seguro –musitó–. Si quieres, entra ahí –señaló la construcción– para no tener frío.

–No... Me quedaré.

Volvió a subir por la escalera, en silencio. Yo me estaba aburriendo, y mucho. Verlo arreglar un motor no era algo muy entretenido, que digamos. Entonces pasó algo que me sorprendió, y es que el bastardo me dirigió la palabra sin que yo tuviese que decir nada.

–¿Alguna vez...? –empezó, pero al instante cayó y me miró.

–¿Qué? –pregunté.

–Tú y... esa Ino. ¿Vosotros...? –Qué maldita manía la de empezar una pregunta y no terminarla.

–¿Qué? –repetí impacientándome.

–¿Tuvisteis algo... serio?

–No... -–contesté extrañado–. ¿Por qué?

–Por nada. –Dejó de mirarme y volvió a su trabajo, pero a los tres minutos se interrumpió y volvió a mirarme–. ¿Y con alguna otra? –preguntó.

–¿A qué viene esto?

–Contesta.

–Pues... no lo sé. Supongo que no. O sí… Yo qué sé.

Vale, no había tenido una novia en mi vida. Por lo menos ninguna que durase más de dos días, sin contar a Ino pero porque ella no fue nada serio. Éramos unos críos inconscientes. Y todas las que tuve las tuve de adolescente... y a lo máximo a lo que llegamos fue a los besos y caricias tímidas.

–Vale.

–¿A qué viene esto? –salté de repente. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.– Joder, eres tú quien ha preguntado. Tú sabrás, digo yo.

–Por decir algo –contestó secamente.

–Ya... Sobre todo siendo tú –sonreí con ironía.

–Déjalo. –Volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros y me fui de allí a examinar un poco el lugar. Tenía todo un día por delante y me estaba aburriendo demasiado. Estábamos en medio del campo. No había civilización en una radio de dos o tres kilómetros, por lo menos. Debían de ser menos de las cuatro de la tarde todavía cuando volví donde estaba Sasuke. Me lo encontré dentro del avión, probando el motor, que al parecer no funcionaba como debía, por las muecas que le vi poner. Bajó y me miró con enfado, como si yo tuviese la culpa de que el motor no funcionase bien.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya no eres tan perfecto? –me burlé.

–Cállate o te comes mi puño.

–Hala... Ya estamos otra vez haciendo de niño malo.

–Estoy hablando en serio –dijo con voz autoritaria.

–¿En serio es en serio? –pregunté haciéndome el tonto–. A ver si acabas de una vez, que me aburro. –Puso los ojos en blanco y me dio la espalda. Se agachó frente a su caja de herramientas y rebuscó entre ellas.– Verás como se enteren de que estamos aquí. ¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido traer el avión a este lugar? ¿Y si ellos se enteran? A lo mejor ya lo han hecho –reflexioné–. En fin, que no haces más que cosas que no deberías. Y encima no me dices nada de lo que haces nunca. Vas y te emborrachas y yo no sé por qué. Será que te gusta que te den palizas. Luego te intentas matar con el tabaco. ¿Qué eres, un suicida? –le pregunté sin pensar.

–Exacto –contestó.

–¿Pero estás loco? ¿Qué sentido tiene matarse? Y más con el tabaco. Luego te vas a volar o yo que sé qué haces... ¿No ves? Si es que así no se puede vivir. Encima me toca a mí cuidarte, como si no tuviese bastante preocupándome. Que ya –añadí rápidamente, al ver que había vuelto la cara molesto, hacia mí–, me dijiste que no me preocupara por ti. ¿Y a quién pertenece este lugar? El caso es –se levantó– que yo contigo no puedo... –Y no logré decir más. Abrí los ojos al máximo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se había levantado y había comenzado a besarme. Y no era un beso cualquiera, sino uno demasiado... húmedo. Traté de zafarme, de que se alejara de mí, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, me agarró la nuca con las dos manos y profundizó más el beso. Me estaba dejando sin aire, y no se apartó hasta que le mordí el labio inferior. No lo hice con fuerza, sólo con la necesaria para hacerle daño y se apartara. Cuando al fin lo hizo respire a bocanadas y le miré entre sorprendido y enfadado. Él estaba impasible, y me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

En aquel momento me dio bastante miedo. Parecía enfadado de verdad.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? –pregunté apartándome un poco.

–Cierra la boca –dijo seriamente. Volvió a su caja de herramientas, sin decir nada más.

–Eres un... jodido maricón. –Me dí la vuelta y salí corriendo en cualquier dirección. No me importaba donde iba a acabar, ni si había herido sus sentimientos, ni absolutamente nada. Lo que dije no estuvo bien, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Estaba desconcertado, incluso asustado.

Tras un buen rato de carrera paré en seco. Si no lo hubiese hecho estoy seguro de que los pulmones se me hubieran salido por la boca. Entre el frío que hacía y que mi corazón no podía latir más rápido, creí que me iba a desmayar. Me senté en la nieve con las piernas dobladas y apoyé la frente en las rodillas, mordiéndome el labio inferior, tratando de que mi respiración volviese a la normalidad. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En serio aquel bastardo me había besado? Esas preguntas no dejaron de rondar por mi mente un buen rato.

Creo que pasó una hora antes de que oyese unos pasos sobre la nieve, detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta lentamente, y allí estaba él, mirándome con gesto frío. Le devolví una mirada sorprendida e hice ademán de levantarme. No quería estar con él y además tenía el culo helado, ya era hora de irme, pero su voz me interrumpió.

–Tienes razón –dijo–. Soy un jodido maricón –suspiró.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Sus facciones estaban más relajadas que de costumbre. Tal vez parecía más cansado, o a mi el frío y las nuevas emociones me nublaban la vista y veía lo que mi cabeza quería ver. A un Sasuke un tanto abatido.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? No está bien –susurré.

–¿Es que eres de ideas conservadoras? –me preguntó. ¿Y eso a qué venía ahora?

–No ha estado bien. Sabes que no. Sea lo que sea que sientas o... En fin. Somos soldados. Y antes que eso, somos hombres. No podemos hacer esas cosas, y yo tampoco quiero –dije seriamente.

–Mira, ¿crees que yo quería que pasara esto? Ha sido un impulso estúpido. Olvídalo. –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente.– Vamos, no te haré nada.

Le seguí con algo de desconfianza. ¿Un impulso estúpido? Me paré, y él lo notó porque dejó de oír mis pisadas. Se dio la vuelta y quedamos uno enfrente del otro.

–¿Por qué las personas tienen impulsos? –le pregunté seriamente. Aunque yo ya tenía mi respuesta, quería la suya. En parte porque quería que me confirmara que su teoría sobre el por qué las personas tienen impulsos era otra.

–Porque sí. ¿Qué importa? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Dímelo.

–No lo sé.

–Pues yo sí. Cuando alguien tiene el impulso de hacer algo, es porque quiere o necesita hacer eso. –Me miró levantando una ceja y después sonrió con sorna.

–¿Y eso de dónde lo has sacado?

Yo seguía serio, y su sonrisa poco a poco disminuyó. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Yo me quedé unos instantes más parado, y después fui tras él. No quería creer realmente lo que mi cerebro quería que viera, pero... Muchas de las cosas que había hecho hasta entonces tenían cierta lógica. El resto del día no hablamos, y cuando el taxi vino le dijimos que se fuese y volviese al día siguiente, a la tarde. Lo más lógico en mi caso habría sido el irme de allí cuanto antes, pero... Algo me decía que debía quedarme. Tal vez tenía miedo de que hiciese otra tontería. Tal vez..."

_Naruto dejó de escribir de golpe. Qué tonto había sido. Sasuke era una persona extraña, pero más que eso: sufría por sus sentimientos. Sufría por muchas cosas, y no quería compartirlo con nadie... Y él había sido tan tonto que no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento de contarlo. _

_Bajó la mirada y recogió todo lo que había escrito para guardarlo y después bajar al salón. No paró de pensar –como muchas otras veces– en lo que habría pasado si hubiese tratado de comprender mejor a Sasuke hasta que Sakura volvió._


	12. ¿Otro impulso?

**Capítulo 12. ¿Otro impulso?**

_Jueves, 26 de mayo 1949_

_¿Quién iba a imaginar que el día en el que el hijo de Jiraiya iría con él a trabajar, el crío pegaría el virus de la varicela a un tercio de los empleados del periódico? ¿Y quién podría haber previsto que entre ese tercio estaba Tsunade? Peor aún: ¿quién iba a decir que Naruto sería el encargado de sustituirla? ¿Y por qué demonios nadie le dijo lo difícil que era ser el jefe? ¿O era por la falta de mano de obra? ¿O simplemente una pequeña venganza de Tsunade?_

_El caso es que en las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que los empleados comenzaran a llamar para excusar sus faltas, el rubio no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para almorzar en condiciones con Ino, a pesar de las insistencias de ésta. Pero por fin el día había llegado, y Naruto estaba más que decidido a contarle lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke._

_Mientras caminaba, ya fuera del edificio y lejos de las quejas de Tsunade, pensaba en cómo decírselo. No era complejo de explicar, pero no sabía muy bien cómo se lo tomaría su amiga. Tampoco conocía a Sasuke tanto como para llorar, pero estaba claro que le había gustado desde el mismo momento en que lo vio. _

_Ella tampoco sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, y Naruto creía que era mejor así. No porque no confiara en Ino, sino porque no quería verla compadecerse de él, y sabía que si se lo contaba, su relación cambiaría hasta cierto grado. No para mal, pero sí cambiaría._

_La rubia lo había citado en una cafetería no muy lejana, a unos diez minutos a pie de su edificio de trabajo. Andaba mirando a la gente y los escaparates de las tiendas como único entretenimiento. Estaba cansado. Menos mal que Tsunade había decidido volver de su baja por enfermedad, porque lo estaban volviendo loco. Que si llamadas de allí, que si llamadas de allá. Que si se ha estropeado esto, que si lo otro no funciona. Ya estaba hasta las narices de que todo el mundo acudiera a él hasta para las cosas más estúpidas._

_Dejó de caminar y se paró frente al escaparate de una tienda de ropa femenina elegante. Vio un precioso vestido que seguro que a Sakura le encantaría, y pensó en que pronto sería su cumpleaños. Tendría que regalarle algo, y para los regalos no era precisamente bueno, así que agradecía haber visto aquella tienda._

_Tras quince minutos, salió del comercio con una voluminosa bolsa en la que llevaba el regalo para su pareja. Seguro que a ella le iba a gustar. Además, iba muy bien con su nuevo color de pelo. Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a despertarse al lado de una persona con una mata de pelo rosa en la cabeza, pero seguía sin gustarle del todo, aunque tenía que reconocer que a Sakura le sentaba muy bien._

_Al cabo de poco ya se encontraba sentado con Ino en la mesa de la cafetería que habían acordado. _

–_Vaya, sí que has tardado hoy. ¿Te han retenido en el trabajo? –le preguntó la rubia._

–_No, he ido a una tienda para comprarle algo a Sakura. Es que pronto es su cumpleaños, y como siempre se queja de que no sé regalar cosas a las mujeres, pues le he comprado algo que seguro que le va a gustar._

–_A ver... –Ino se inclinó sobre la bolsa que reposaba en una silla entre los dos._

–_Es un vestido. –Naruto sacó la prenda y se la mostró a la chica. En su cara apareció inmediatamente una sonrisa._

–_Es precioso –dijo observándolo. Poseía un color rosa pastel, con un toque de rojo. Era bastante corto, sobre las rodillas más o menos, y el bajo estaba un tanto arrugado y atado con dos lacitos, uno a cada lado. Se notaba que era bastante ajustado, con mucho escote y sin mangas, solamente con unos tirantes con encajes, al igual que el escote. La parte de atrás era bastante ligera de material, y dejaba ver un gran trozo de espalda, seguro._

–_Por una vez... –suspiró Naruto–. Pero bueno, no he venido para hablarte de esto._

_Ino escuchó con atención el relato de su amigo. Éste le dijo que Sasuke había muerto a finales de 1943, cómo y por qué había muerto. Le contó que finalmente habían acabado siendo amigos, aunque no dejaran de gritarse a cada rato, pero omitió –como había decidido– la parte de su relación._

–_Vaya –pronunció la muchacha al terminar el rubio de hablar–, no me esperaba algo así._

–_Yo tampoco –susurró Naruto–. Bueno, no importa. Vamos a dejar el tema Sasuke. ¿Qué tal va lo del musical? –-le preguntó cambiando repentinamente su cara._

–_Bien. Dentro de dos semanas es la representación. Como faltes no te perdono, y me da igual el trabajo –dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos mientras ponía una cara de falso enfado._

–_No me lo perdería por nada del mundo._

_Tras conversar unos veinte minutos más, Naruto se levantó y se despidió. No podía llegar tarde, porque aún había mucho trabajo que hacer._

_El día pasó rápido y cansado, al igual que toda aquella semana y la anterior. Por fin estaba en el autobús, con Sai a su lado, en silencio, esperando llegar a casa y cenar algo. Al día siguiente apenas tendría trabajo, por lo que estaba de muy buen humor. Tanto que ni había reparado en el silencio de Sai, tan extraño por su parte._

_Al llegar a casa, Sakura lo esperaba con la cena en la mesa y una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía que ella había tenido un muy buen día. Naruto se excusó un momento antes de entrar en la cocina y fue directamente al ático, a dejar el regalo de la chica. Al bajar cenaron en medio de risas y charlas. Hacía mucho que Naruto no cenaba de aquella forma tan alegre._

_Tras la cena, Naruto volvió a subir al ático, y se puso a escribir, diciéndole antes a Sakura que estaba algo cansado y que bajaría antes de la hora de dormir. Ya arriba, les echó una ojeada a los últimos escritos y continuó por donde se había quedado._

"Lo que quedó de día no hablamos casi nada, más que Sasuke para pedirme herramientas –porque había aceptado mi ayuda– y yo para preguntar cuáles eran. Al llegar la noche el motor del avión seguía sin funcionar como debía. Sasuke se resignó al ver que no podría hacer nada más aquella noche por la falta de luz, y bajó. Recogimos las herramientas y entramos al edificio para descansar y calentarnos un poco, ya que yo estaba temblando. Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de la que había sacado las herramientas aquella tarde y me dijo que entrara. Encendió una bombilla del techo, en el centro de la estancia, y dejó la caja en una esquina. Yo me quedé observando lo que había a mi alrededor.

El cuarto era bastante pequeño. No tenía ni camas ni nada parecido, sólo una pequeña mesa llena de más herramientas y metales, con una silla vieja y desgastada, sin respaldo. En una esquina había una bicicleta sin ruedas, y en otra un montón considerable de lo que parecían sábanas y mantas finas, de un color blanco sucio. El suelo de madrea era un mundo de bichos, basura y polvo, y alrededor de la bombilla varios mosquitos medio ciegos daban vueltas y chocaban unos con otros.

Sasuke cogió las mantas y tendió dos en el suelo.

–No hay nada mejor, así que tendremos que dormir aquí –dijo mientras alisaba otra de las mantas y la tendía en el suelo, sobre las otras dos–. Tendremos que taparnos con esto.

Yo asentí y me senté sobre las mantas, tirando de la de arriba, me tumbé y me tapé con ella, dándole la espalda a mi compañero. Él también se tumbó (después de apagar la luz), se tapó y no volvió a moverse en toda la noche.

Tardé mucho en dormirme. No paraba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquel día. No podía parar de pensar. Me di la vuelta y me quedé de cara a Sasuke. Él también estaba vuelto hacia mí, lo noté por su respiración, pero parecía dormir. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Por qué él podía dormir tan tranquilo y yo no? Volví a darle la espalda y cerré los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no había forma. Tras mucho tiempo –lo que a mí me parecieron horas– me concentré en su respiración acompasada, y poco a poco la monotonía se fue apoderando de mi cerebro, y pude desconectar, aunque no tardé en despertar, o eso me pareció.

Y desperté por un fuerte ruido que provenía de fuera. Abrí un poco los ojos. Estaba oscuro y tenía frío, así que me tapé mejor con la mantita. El ruido no cesaba y yo quería permanecer un rato más durmiendo, pero fue imposible. Me levanté con perezosa parsimonia y traté de acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad, pero no veía nada.

¿Dónde estaría la puerta? Extendí los brazos y comencé a andar, hasta que toqué una pared. La palpé. Estaba fría pero no había ni rastro de una puerta. Fui desplazándome hacia la derecha. Me pasé una esquina y di con algo duro. Volví a palpar. Parecía una mesa. En aquel momento me acordé de la mesa de la noche anterior. La bordeé y seguí caminando, pegado a la pared, hasta que al fin di con la puerta. Entonces, me percaté de que el ruido se alejaba. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y salí de aquel cuarto con rapidez, para ver como el avión de Sasuke ya había despegado y se distanciaba a una velocidad considerable.

Salí del todo de aquel sitio, tratando de acostumbrar mi vista, y miré como cada vez de alejaba más, daba varias vueltas y volvía. Entonces me aparté del edificio y me quedé mirando como aterrizaba. Ya en el suelo, perdió su velocidad y se adentró en aquel garaje, lentamente. Cuando ya estuvo del todo parado, los motores también dejaron de oírse. Miré dentro, y observé como Sasuke bajaba, con la cara y la ropa manchada, pero una sonrisita de satisfacción.

–Ya lo has arreglado –dije sorprendido.

–Sí –contestó sin mirarme.

No dije nada, y él tampoco. Recogió su caja de herramientas y la metió en la habitación de la que acababa de salir yo, y al cabo de un rato volvió con la cara limpia.

–¿Qué hora es? –le pregunté.

–Bastante tarde. Enseguida llegará el taxi –me dijo, otra vez sin mirarme. ¿Nunca volvería a mirarme?

Tal y como dijo, media hora más tarde, más o menos, llegó el coche. Subimos y le dijimos que nos llevara a Riverview. Por el camino tampoco dijimos nada. Yo recosté la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y casi me duermo mirando por la ventana. Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa, pagamos a taxista y entramos. Fui directo al baño y después al dormitorio. Me eché en la cama y caí rendido como si no hubiese dormido en varios días, y es que me hervía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al mismo asunto, y me resfrié un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche otra vez. Salí del dormitorio y fui a la cocina. Sasuke no estaba ahí. Cené lo primero que vi en el armario y subí al ático, para asegurarme de que estaba en casa... pero no estaba.

–Mierda –susurré. De nuevo pasaba lo mismo, y eso no hizo sino incrementar mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Me sentí culpable cuando llegué a aquella estúpida conclusión sobre los impulsos humanos, y ahora me sentía aún más culpable.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y salí de la casa a toda velocidad, abriendo la puerta con mucho ruido, pero me paré en seco. No sabes lo aliviado que me sentí al ver al _temee_ sentado en las escaleras de entrada. Se dio la vuelta y me miró desconcertado. Yo sólo suspiré. Menos mal que estaba ahí, pero lo que observé después no me gustó nada. Otra vez estaba fumando, solo que aquella vez no se lo reproché. Cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado, le quité el cigarro de la boca y me lo llevé a los labios.

Ante aquello, sí que se quedó totalmente desconcertado. Le di una calada honda al cigarrillo y, tras retener unos segundos el humo en mis pulmones, lo expulsé. Era algo más fuerte que los cigarros que fumaba habitualmente cundo era más joven. Volteé mi cabeza hacia Sasuke, y le vi sonreír graciosamente.

–Que no te vuelva a ver yo fumando solo –le susurré, intentado que sonara a amenaza. Negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que aquel momento era ridículo, y no era para menos.

Capé el cigarrillo y lo tiré sobre la nieve; me levanté del suelo para volver a entrar. Dos minutos después Sasuke hizo lo mismo, y se fue a su ático. Yo ya no tenía sueño, por lo que me senté en uno de los sofás del salón y cogí el primer libro que vi. No me acuerdo del título, pero el libro trataba de un hombre obsesionado con los caracoles, que tenía en su casa más de mil caracolas diferentes, y que incluso había abandonado a su familia y se había ido a buscar caracoles por el mundo. Al final –tras muchas hazañas– el hombre moría en una guerra, y en el último instante veía el porqué de su obsesión por los caracoles, y el sentido de su vida. Un libro muy extraño, pero que me hizo reflexionar sobre el sentido de mi propia vida, y que sólo consiguió quitarme a Sasuke de la cabeza durante la lectura.

Al acabar de leer me levanté y busqué un reloj por la casa. Cuando lo encontré miré la hora. Ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Me pregunté entonces si Sasuke estaría durmiendo, y subí al ático para comprobarlo. ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé. Sólo sé que quería saber qué hacía Sasuke. Tenía a Sasuke metido hasta en la sopa (y eso que hacía siglo y medio que no tomaba sopa).

Abrí la puerta del ático y miré dentro. Por la ventana entraba la luz de las farolas de fuera y me dejaba ver al bastardo acurrucado en el sillón, y tapado hasta las cejas. Miré por la ventana. Nevaba de nuevo. Me acerqué a Sasuke y me incliné sobre él.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sobresaltándome, desde debajo de la manta y sin mirarme.

–¿Vas a dormir aquí? –le pregunté.

–Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?

Ya estaba volviendo a ser arrogante. Con lo bien que estaba cuando parecía un perro con el rabo entre las piernas y ni siquiera me miraba. En ese momento todo rastro de culpabilidad desapareció de mi cabeza y le arranqué la manta en un movimiento brusco, haciendo que casi cayera del sillón.

–¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? –me preguntó furioso.

–Lo mismo que a ti... Y no dormirás aquí.

–¿Y por qué no? No es asunto tuyo donde duerma o deje de dormir. Olvídame.

¿Y a éste qué le pasaba ahora? Con él nunca se podía estar bien. Si no era una cosa era la otra. Maldito bastardo. Puse cara de malas pulgas y lo agarré del borde de su chaqueta, acercando mi cara a la suya.

–Vas a bajar porque lo digo yo, y con eso basta. No voy a consentir que vuelvas a dormir aquí. –Tal vez el sentimiento de culpa no había desaparecido del todo, como yo creí, o tal vez simplemente quería estar con Sasuke, al contrario que los días anteriores.

–Suéltame.

Le solté, recogí su manta y salí del ático con ella en brazos. Al cabo de un rato Sasuke también bajó, con cara de ofendido, entró en el dormitorio y se metió en la cama, sin hacerme el menor caso. Yo también me metí en la cama, suspiré y cerré los ojos.

Ya era tarde, sin embargo no tenía ni sueño ni ganas de dormir. Sentí como el bastardo se movía a mi lado y se daba la vuelta; me puse nervioso. No sé por qué lo hice, pero el caso es que sentía la necesidad de darme la vuelta, para asegurarme de que todo iba bien, así que lo hice. Quedé frente a Sasuke, mirándole la cara. Él, sin embargo, tenía los ojos cerrados, y seguía con su expresión de ofendido, como si yo le hubiese faltado al respeto como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

–Oye –lo llamé por nada en particular. Abrió los ojos.– ¿Te pasa algo? –Levantó una ceja.

–Nada. –Y me dio la espalda. Yo me acerqué a él y apoyé todo el peso del cuerpo en un codo, me levanté y me incliné sobre él para poder verle la cara.

–¿Seguro? –pregunté.

Me empujó, consiguiendo que me cayera sobre la almohada, y volteó para mirarme. Podía ver como fruncía el ceño, pero no decía nada. Levanté una ceja, como para incitarle a hablar de una vez.

–Vale –susurró–. Seré sincero contigo por una vez.

¿Sincero? Me volvía a poner nervioso. ¿Sincero con qué? A pesar de todo, no dije nada, me limité a escuchar lo que Sasuke iba a decirme.

–Es sobre lo que pasó anteayer...

–Oye –lo interrumpí–, lo que pasó está olvidado, ¿vale?

–No lo está. O por lo menos no para mí. –Calló un instante y suspiró. Yo me quedé mirándolo.– Tenías razón, me gustan los hombres –admitió–. Y cuando te vi a ti... me gustaste –susurró, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a mí, con una mueca de desagrado, como si le costase la misma vida decirme aquello.

–¿Qué? –pregunté confundido. ¿Qué yo le gustaba?

–Ya lo has oído. ¿Lo tengo que repetir? Me gustas, sin más. Y no, no quiero nada contigo –dijo al ver la expresión confundida y asustada de mi cara,– y tampoco te haré nada. Los homosexuales no somos unos pederastas y pervertidos, como dicen por ahí.

–¿Es... es en serio? –le pregunté. Parecí tonto, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

–Sí. Así que si no te importa, déjame en paz –trató de poner una voz amable, aunque seguía teniendo cierto enfado. Se dio la vuelta.

–¿Y... no quieres nada conmigo? –Volvió a darse la vuelta.

–Sí, pero... no así. ¿Entiendes? Déjalo –bufó dándome la espalda nuevamente.

Yo me quedé ahí, tumbado, con cara de no haber entendido nada de lo que acababa de suceder, y es que la cabeza y el estómago me daban vueltas, y creí que en cualquier momento me iba a dar algo, pero no. Ojalá me hubiese pasado algo, por lo menos no habría parecido tan estúpido. Lo más extraño de todo es que tenía una sensación en el cuerpo como de vacío; frío, pero a la vez calor. Y esa sensación no me dejó dormir en toda la noche, y Sasuke tampoco durmió. Podía sentir como trataba de acomodarse sin cesar.

Y tras varias horas, la luz de la mañana comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana. Abrí los ojos y los froté un rato para que se acostumbraran a la luz. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. ¿Cuándo se había ido Sasuke? Tal vez me dormí un rato y no me di cuenta. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Al salir me dirigí a la cocina, y vi a Sasuke desayunando de manera distraída.

–Buenos días –susurré.

Me miró serio pero no dijo nada. Todo eso volvió a hacerme sentir culpable. Culpable por gustarle a Sasuke, por no corresponder, porque no me hablara, por su cara de cansancio... Me sentía mal, como nunca me he sentido en la vida. Tal vez me estaba obsesionando demasiado... Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco por todo aquello... Ni yo sabría decir qué sentía. Sólo sabía que Sasuke se había metido en mi cabeza y que se negaba a salir de ella, y no me dejaría en paz en mucho tiempo. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con Sasuke, y lo peor es que no sabía ni por qué, ni como remediarlo.

Me senté frente a él y comí un poco, con la mirada agachada. No sabía qué decir, y el _temee _tampoco ayudaba mucho. Si por lo menos hubiese empezado con sus burlas... Pero no ocurría nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir? Entonces, Sasuke se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina.

–Oye –lo llamé antes de que se alejara demasiado. Se paró y se volvió para mirarme.– ¿A dónde vas? –fue todo lo que se me ocurrió preguntar.

–Fuera –dijo.

–Espera –me levanté–, voy contigo.

Me puse un abrigo y salimos de la casa. Nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada, que volvían a estar cubiertas de nieve, y Sasuke se encendió un cigarrillo, y tras darle varias caladas me lo ofreció. Yo lo acepté sin decir nada y le di dos caladas rápidas antes de decidirme a hablar.

–Lo siento –le dije. Se volvió hacia mí sin comprender–. Lo que está pasando –aclaré–. No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa –susurré armándome de valor. Después, le di otra calada larga al cigarrillo y mantuve el humo en los pulmones hasta que Sasuke contestó.

–No me siento mal. Lo entiendo.

–Pues... Yo sí me siento mal –admití. Me quitó el cigarro.

–No tienes por qué.

–Pero... ¿No te jode? –le pregunté.

–¿El qué?

–Que... no te correspondan.

–No más que a cualquiera –dijo haciendo como que no importaba.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí... ¿Por qué? –me preguntó mirándome, dejando de prestarle atención al cigarrillo.

–No... Por nada. –Pasaba algo raro, pero en ese momento se me vació el estómago y tuve el impulso de abrazarlo. Me comenzó a temblar la mano. ¿Lo quería abrazar? ¿Por qué demonios tenía ese impulso?

Dudé un instante y me abalancé sobre él, abrazándole por el cuello. Cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza, mientras hundía la cara en la curvatura del cuello de mi compañero. Supongo que en ese momento él estaba tan desconcertado como yo. No, debía de estar mucho más desconcertado. Cuando habló, su voz sonó temblorosa.

–¿Qué haces?

Apreté los ojos con más fuerza. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no quería soltarlo. Tenía frío y el cuerpo de Sasuke me daba el calor suficiente para dejar de tenerlo. Me gustaba demasiado su calor, así que ni yo mismo sé por qué, pero el caso es que levanté la cabeza y una de mis manos fue hacia la cara de Sasuke, instintivamente. Puse la mano en su mejilla y atraje su rostro hacia el mío, lentamente. Lo miré a los ojos. Tenía miedo. Ni yo sabía lo que hacía.

Sasuke me miraba extrañado, pero no movía ni un músculo, esperando que yo lo hiciera. ¿Qué demonios hacía? A pesar de mi confusión no quería separarme de él, ni perder el contacto visual, hasta que Sasuke me hizo reaccionar, cuando nuestros labios casi se rozaban, y me empujó levemente para que me apartara.

Lo hice, algo abochornado por la situación y lo miré de reojo. Él ya no me miraba, sino que tenía la vista fija en algún punto del cielo.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto –me dijo. Volví mi cara hacia él por completo.– De hecho, no lo vuelvas a hacer... o no respondo de lo que pueda pasar. –Se levantó del suelo, le dio una última calada al cigarro, lo tiró y entró en la casa.

Yo me quedé ahí. Aún era muy temprano. Debían de ser como mínimo las siete de la mañana, y aún no pasaba nadie por la calle. Comenzaba a tener frío, pero no importaba. No pensaba entrar. Me quedé fuera durante horas, abrazado a mis rodillas y temblando de frío.'

_Naruto dejó de escribir. Ya era tarde, y como no fuera a la cama Sakura se enfadaría. _


	13. Entre besos

**Capítulo 13. Entre besos.**

_Domingo, 29 de mayo de 1949._

_Naruto se frotó los ojos con cansancio y repitió por enésima vez:_

–_No podemos salir hoy a cenar, Sakura. Tengo asuntos que atender._

–_¡Es domingo, por el amor del cielo! –protestó ella–. ¡En domingo no se trabaja! Es pecado._

–_¿Otra vez te ha metido mierda en la cabeza tu madre? –le preguntó el rubio molesto._

–_¡Naruto! ¡No hables así de mi madre! –le espetó la chica._

–_Pero es verdad –le dijo moviendo los brazos, simulando agarrar a alguien entre sus manos–. No hace más que decir tonterías sobre la iglesia. Que si vivimos en pecado y Dios no nos lo perdonará, que si no tenemos hijos de una vez, que si no vamos a la iglesia... Bah, tu madre me pone enfermo con sus tonterías._

–_¡Pero es mi madre, respétala! –le ordenó._

–_¡Antes que me respete ella a mí! ¡Cada vez que la veo me llama vago, inútil y me dice que "no sabes mantener a mi hija como es debido, gentuza"! –dijo haciendo muecas burlonas e imitando el tono de voz chillón de un niña pequeña._

–_Esto ya es ridículo. Mi madre nunca te diría algo así. Si le encantas... Si no, ¿crees que querría que fueses mi esposo?_

–_Lo quiere porque la iglesia la controla. "¡Vivís en pecado!" -exclamó levantando un dedo, tal y como hacía la madre de su pareja._

–_¡Ya vale! Con razón te dice todo lo que te dice. Hace siglos que no salimos un fin de semana a cenar solos. ¿Y cuánto hace que no pasas una tarde de domingo con Konohamaru?_

–_Konohamaru tiene mucho trabajo. Y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. –Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina, cogió una botella de agua fría y subió al altillo. Cerró la puerta con llave y bufó con enfado antes de preparar sus cosas para escribir, y cuando ya lo hubo hecho se puso manos a la obra._

"Tres días pasaron silenciosos tras aquello. Cuando entré en casa Sasuke ya no se encontraba abajo, sino en el ático. Lo pude adivinar por el ruido que hizo algo al caerse al suelo.

Esos tres días los pasé leyendo, sin apenas tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi conducta o la de Sasuke, ya que yo mismo me negaba ese tiempo, obligándome a concentrarme en la lectura.

El día siguiente después del incidente con Sasuke, llamó Baley, diciendo que pronto vendría un hombre a traernos dinero, por si acaso, y pagando conmigo su malhumor. La misión iba mal, los japoneses se estaban impacientando y la voz de Baley temblaba de ira acumulada, pegándomela a mí también.

A cada minuto que pasaba estaba peor. La mínima interrupción, el mínimo ruido que me hiciera apartar los ojos de mis libros me crispaba los nervios, y no podía salir a la calle, ya que las voces infantiles de los niños jugando en la nieve, tras el colegio, hacía que me temblaran las manos de impaciencia e ira. Estaba furioso. Furioso conmigo mismo, pero también lo estaba con Sasuke.

Apenas si le vi dos veces paseándose fugazmente hacia la cocina para después, volver a su ático y cerrar la puerta con el mayor de los sigilos. También le oí bajar dos veces para ir al baño de noche. No podía dormir, y el cansancio –tanto físico como mental– no ayudaba.

Al tercer día llegó el hombre que Baley había enviado. Lo recibí con frialdad y mostrándome poco amable, para darle a entender que cuanto antes se marchara más felices seríamos todos. Así que no se quedó. Me dio el sobre y me dijo dos cosas que Baley quería que supiese y después se marchó.

Serían las tres de la tarde cuando tiré el libro que estaba leyendo –una novela de misterio– contra la pared, logrando doblar sus hojas. Se produjo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo; ruido que ni siquiera escuché. Me rasqué la mejilla y me levanté del sofá. Estaba más impaciente e irritado que el día anterior y sólo quería hacer una cosa: gritar. ¿Y quién mejor para soportar mi molestia que una de las causas?

Caminé con rapidez hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras del ático, la abrí y comencé a subir los escalones, sin cerrar. Cuando ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de arriba respiré hondo, como para tranquilizarme, y abrí. Penetré en aquel oscuro lugar.

Mi nariz no tardó en percibir un extraño pero familiar olor. Lo conocía a la perfección. Durante muchos años había tenido que convivir con ese olor, por meterme en tantos líos siendo aún un crío. Era un olor cerrado, como si no hubiesen abierto la ventana para ventilar en varios días; un olor nauseabundo, mezclado con el rancio aroma del alcohol y el sofocante del humo de tabaco.

Sasuke se las había ingeniado para hacer desaparecer todo rastro de luz de la estancia, y apenas si se podía distinguir dónde se encontraba la ventana por las vagas líneas azuladas que se percibían al final de la habitación, como si una gruesa y opaca cortina impidiese que los rayos del día se filtrasen hasta el lugar.

Avancé con paso seguro hacia aquella discontinua luz, teniendo cuidado de no chocarme con nada, y al llegar hasta ella extendí los brazos hasta tocar lo que la impedía. Tiré con fuerza de la manta, hasta arrancarla y dejar ver un paisaje urbano nevado, y dos niños jugando alegremente entre la sucia nieve que había en la acera.

Me volví bruscamente hacia Sasuke y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la cabeza escondida bajo su manta a cuadros. Parecía totalmente aislado del mundo, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Tal vez no debería haber subido a verlo, ya que el simple olor de aquella estancia me enfurecía más. Había estado bebiendo y fumando. Pero, ¿de dónde había sacado el alcohol? No tenía dinero y era imposible que lo hubiese comprado, aunque lo tuviera. Entonces me di cuenta. ¿De dónde sino del mismo lugar del que obtenía los cigarrillos?

Busqué con la mirada hasta dar con su saco, el que se había traído desde Tokio, de la casa de la señorita Hinata. Me acerqué hasta él y lo abrí para ver su contenido. Estaba lleno de botellas y paquetes de cigarrillos japoneses. Algunas de las botellas estaban llenas de un líquido blancuzco, casi transparente, y otras totalmente vacías. También había una libreta y muchos lápices. Cogí el cuadernillo y lo abrí, dejándome sorprendido su contenido.

Estaba lleno de garabatos –algunos muy bien hechos– de objetos que se podían encontrar fácilmente en aquel ático. Otras páginas estaban llenas de caracteres japoneses que no tuve manera de comprender, y en otras simplemente había dibujados símbolos extraños, que no pude averiguar qué representaban.

Dejé la libreta y me volví a levantar. Me acerqué al sillón en el que dormía Sasuke y le arrebaté la manta, despertándolo un poco en el proceso. Se tapó los ojos por la invasión de la luz. Se me cayó la manta de las manos. Tenía un aspecto de lo más deplorable. Llevaba una barba de varios días, la ropa manchada y cuando al fin se destapó los ojos para mirarme con reproche y confusión, vi que también tenía unas marcadas ojeras y los ojos, en vez de blancos y negros, eran rosados y negros.

–¿Qué diablos es esto? –le pregunté.

–¿Qué?

–Tienes un aspecto... Mira, ya estoy harto de este asunto –le dije centrándome en la razón por la que había subido.

–¿Qué me estás contando? –me preguntó poniendo mala cara. Su rancio aliento me llegó claro a pesar de la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos. Se notaba que para lo único para lo que había abierto la boca en esos tres días, había sido para fumar y beber; tal vez para comer algo también. Ni siquiera se había molestado en lavarse los dientes las veces que había bajado.

–Que estoy hasta las narices de todo lo que está pasando. Llevamos tres días así. ¿Cuánto creías que iba a aguantarlo?

–¿He dicho yo algo? –preguntó como si aquello no fuese con él. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y le miré con algo de de desprecio.

–No voy a tolerar esto ni un minuto más. Está claro que no podemos ser amigos.

–Aleluya... –murmuró sarcástico.

Quedé un minuto en silencio. No lo medité más tiempo y, arriesgándome, dije con aire misterioso:

–Amigos no... ¿Pero otra cosa?

–No, no, no –negó al comprenderlo. Se serenó un poco y se sentó bien en el sillón, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.– Nunca haré nada de eso contigo. No. Ni hablar. –Extraño asunto el de los humanos. Tengo un amigo que no entiende nada de sentimientos y emociones, pero yo a veces soy igual. A la mayoría de los hombres, si les das su trofeo sin más, se lanzan a por él y no lo sueltan hasta que no se cansan. Pero Sasuke no quería nada... o eso fingía.

–Pero yo sí lo haré –asentí decidido un instante para después, acercarme más a él. Hundió un poco la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.– Si no lo hago... me arrepentiré –comenté cortando la distancia.

Sasuke se quedó un instante shokeado, pero cuando al fin reaccionó me separó de él y se quedó mirándome, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Y es que en parte ni yo me creía que lo acababa de besar.

En un principio iba a subir para ordenarle que bajase, que dejáramos las diferencias y las tonterías para otra vida y que hablásemos (o gritásemos), pero verlo allí, tan indefenso, con ese aspecto tan cansado me hizo estremecer hasta los huesos. Tal vez fue por pena, o simplemente porque la obsesión ciega a las personas, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo muchas más veces. Sólo por hacer que Sasuke dejara aquellas tonterías. No quería que se matara poco a poco. Se volvería loco, y yo con él por sentirme el culpable de su locura.

–¿Por qué? –me preguntó–. ¿Por pena? ¿Porque parezco un desecho? –sonrió. Aquella cara parecía la de un enfermo, un loco.– ¿Es porque eres tan buena persona que incluso eres capaz de volverte maricón para salvar a los demás de sus mierdas? –preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa tan desquiciada–. ¿O es por ti? Por tu propia locura. ¿Crees que eres el culpable de todo lo que sufro? ¿De que me esté matando? Qué egoísta... No... –Y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. Sólo que no era un risa feliz. Era una risa tan triste y amarga que me helaba el corazón.

No sabe lo que dice, traté de convencerme a mí mismo. ¿Pero era así? Tal vez me había equivocado demasiado. Lo miré serio, sin comprender, esperando una explicación. Cuando al fin dejó de reír me miró con abatimiento, pero aún sonriendo. Triste. Por primera vez mostraba esa tristeza. Una tristeza como no he visto en ningún otro ser humano.

–¿Sabes que pasa? No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo los vas a saber? –se preguntó a sí mismo–. Lo que pasa... es que hay demasiados fantasmas. Tú no los ves –dijo con misterio.

–Deja de decir estupideces.

–No, no –negó él–. Siéntate –señaló el suelo– y escucha. Pero antes dame la manta, tengo frío.

Se la di y me senté en el suelo, dispuesto a oír todo lo que tenía que decir.

–Bien –se tapó con la manta–, te lo contaré. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y me miró con tranquilidad.– Ya te dije lo que le pasó a mi familia, ¿verdad? –Asentí.– ¿Sabes como murieron? –Negué. Sabía que su hermano los había matado a todos, pero no me había dicho cómo.– Itachi. Mi hermano se llama así. Tenía tan solo once años cuando los mató. Estaba en el colegio. Por la mañana mi madre me había preparado el almuerzo, como todos los días. Mi padre formaba parte del _kempeitai_, la policía militar japonesa. En una misión en Pekín los chinos le cortaron los tendones de las rodillas y nunca más volvió a andar, por lo que estaba siempre metido en casa. Itachi acababa de alistarse en el ejército y pronto se iría del país.

»Aquella mañana estaba enfadado con mi madre, porque había tirado sin querer mis deberes de historia, y me había costado una barbaridad hacerlos, así que no me despedí de ella, más que con una mirada arisca. A mi padre le dije "adiós", pero no me prestó atención. Itachi no estaba y la abuela, que vivía con nosotros, dormía. –Volvió a pararse. Me miró a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada, diciéndole en silencio que continuase.– Me sacaron de clase en medio del aula de inglés. Acababan de imponer el idioma en la escuela, y se me daba bien. –Asentí para darle la razón. Su acento era perfecto.– No me imaginé en ningún instante para qué interrumpirían mis clases, pero cuando el director lo dijo me quedé de piedra. Salí corriendo del despacho y me fui directo a casa. No hice caso de la policía y entré para ver a mis padres. –Volvió a pararse, pero no siguió.

–¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté. Él sonrió amargamente.

–Mi padre estaba tumbado en el suelo, con mi madre encima. A los dos les salía sangre por la boca y los oídos. Le habían reventado los órganos con una _katana_. ¿Alguna vez has visto las tripas de una persona esparcidas por el suelo? –preguntó. Negué aterrorizado.– No es algo muy agradable de ver. Cuando subí a ver a la abuela, ella seguía en la cama. Tenía los órganos reventados, al igual que mis padres, y los ojos abiertos de par en par, vidriosos, sin vida, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. También tenía la boca abierta. Una expresión de miedo sobre sus facciones arrugadas.

Tragué saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar así de algo como eso, como si fuese un abuelo que narra un cuento a su nieto? Me recordó a ti. Hablaba de su pasado al igual que lo hacías tú. Un par de sádicos. Lamento que no lo conocieras, Gaara.

–¿Y... y tu hermano? –me atreví a preguntar.

–¿Itachi? Bueno, supongo que caí inconsciente al ver a la abuela. La mañana siguiente desperté en el hospital. ¿Sabes quién estaba a mi lado?

–Itachi –adiviné mecánicamente.

–Exacto. Sonreía. Yo lo miré con miedo, tratando de ver por qué sonreía, por qué estaba en el hospital y dónde estaba mi madre. Itachi dijo sin ninguna compasión que estaban muertos. Entonces, me acordé. "¿Quién los ha matado?", pregunté con terror. El capullo agrandó su sonrisa. Me dio un golpe en la frente, y se fue hacia la puerta. "Eres escoria, igual que ellos. No merecéis vivir, pero espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver", dijo. Se marchó. Traté de levantarme de la cama para seguirlo, pero tenía las piernas entumecidas y me daba vueltas la cabeza. –Abrí la boca para preguntar algo, pero él me contestó, adivinando lo que me rondaba por la mente.– No, no lo he vuelto a ver.

Reflexioné un instante, y traté de asimilar lo que me acaba de contar, pero no me dejó mucho tiempo.

–Como ves, no eres el centro de mi vida, así que si no te importa, prefiero estar solo.

–No –negué. Realmente había sido muy egoísta por mi parte pensar que Sasuke estaba así por mí, porque yo no sintiese lo mismo por él que él por mí. Apreté los puños. Si para arreglar mi error tendría que convertirme en puta, lo haría con mucho gusto.– No pienso ir a ninguna parte. Si hace falta me quedaré aquí hasta que me muera de inanición, pero no me iré.

Sasuke me miró sorprendido. Me levanté y me acerqué a él. Pretendía volver a besarlo, pero a ver mis intenciones me apartó.

–Aún no lo entiendes, ¿no? –me preguntó. Lo miré con la duda en los ojos.– No necesito que te compadezcas de mí. No siento nada especial por ti, no te hagas una idea equivocada. Te dije que me gustabas, pero no hay más.

Sin poder evitarlo ni entenderlo, aquello me hirió. ¿Hasta qué punto había malinterpretado las cosas? Pero no, no me iba a rendir. Aunque sólo fuera por arrancarle un sonrisa, un suspiro, o hacerle olvidar a su familia por unos minutos. Me sentía culpable.

Sasuke se levantó con pesadez del sillón y dejó la manta, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. Yo simplemente me quedé ahí, plantado. Ahora ya no me sentía dispuesto a hacer de putilla para Sasuke... No, la duda y la cobardía me habían invadido por completo y ni yo sabía ya que hacer, pensar o decir.

Una vez me habían dicho que dudar es humano, pero en el ejército decían que la duda no servía para nada, que lo que se apreciaba era la valentía. De repente el miedo acudió a mí. ¿Valiente? Yo siempre había demostrado bastante valentía. En los entrenamientos militares siempre lo daba todo de mí, como si estuviese en el campo de batalla. Siempre me adelantaba a los demás, en un instinto protector. Sin embargo, no tenía la valentía suficiente para ir tras Sasuke.

Tragué saliva mientras, poco a poco, mis rodillas volvían a moverse. Caminé hacia la puerta y vi como Sasuke salía por la de abajo. Bajé las escaleras con un poco de torpeza.

Cuando llegué abajo, Sasuke estaba en el baño. Suspiré y fui al salón. Recogí el libro que antes había tirado y me senté a esperar, con impaciencia, tratando de decidir qué hacer cuando Sasuke saliese del cuarto de baño, media hora después.

Al final no decidí nada. No podía decidir nada. Simplemente mi cabeza se negaba a decir: "haz esto, es lo mejor". Cuando oí la puerta del baño, me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia Sasuke, encarándolo con cobardía aún.

–¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó con voz seca. Sus ojos habían recuperado parte de su blancura, se había afeitado y el aliento le olía a menta. El pelo le caía lacio y chorreando por la nuca, y varios mechones rebeldes le tapaban los ojos.

Abrí la boca pero no dije nada. Después la volví a cerrar y repetí los pasos varias veces más, como un pez. No me salían las palabras.

–Si no vas a decir nada me voy –comentó dándome la espalda para dirigirse al dormitorio. No me había dado cuenta hasta que no estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de mí, pero sólo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura.

–¡Espera! –lo llamé.

Se dio la vuelta de mala gana y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como diciendo: "Espero que sea algo importante, porque me estás robando parte de mi preciado tiempo."

–No hay más ropa limpia –recordé. No habíamos lavado nada en las dos semanas que llevábamos conviviendo, y como no todo es para siempre, la ropa también se fue ensuciando, quedando olvidada y arrugada en un rincón del cuarto de baño.

–¿Qué? –preguntó–. No me jodas... –bufó. Me encogí de hombros.– Pues lava algo, ¿a que esperas? –preguntó como si yo fuese una vil criada, y el que tuviese que lavarle la ropa la obviedad más grande del planeta. Me volvió a dar la espalda.

–¡Un momento! –chillé molesto. Aquello me hizo ver que ante mí seguía teniendo al mismo Sasuke mandón y prepotente. "El rey el mundo." Olvidando toda mi cobardía, confusión y dudas, le aclaré las cosas con un tono de voz de lo más irritado.– ¡No soy una jodida sirvienta! Si quieres ropa limpia te la lavas tú mismo, _baka! –_dije, alargando la primera "a" de la última palabra que salió de mis labios antes de darme la vuelta y volver al salón y sentarme en un sofá, de espaldas a la puerta.

–¿En pelotas? –preguntó siguiéndome.

–En pelotas –repetí afirmativamente.

–Vamos... ¿Y esperas que salga también a tender la ropa en pelotas? –preguntó con burla, ya desde el marco de la puerta.

–Por mí... –susurré sin prestar más atención. Entonces comenzó a jugar sucio. Era un maldito cabrón.

–Tú has dicho... que íbamos a ser algo más... –susurró en un tono extraño– que amigos.

Me di la vuelta y le miré con ojos desorbitados. Él sonrió de una forma que me dejó helado al observar el deseo que causaba en mí su maldita sonrisa. Se pasó la lengua por lo labios, con sensualidad, llamando más mi atención hacia éstos, y amplió la sonrisa. Tragué saliva.

–Y haremos esas cosas que quieres hacer –dijo. Estuve a punto de decirle que sí, pero volví de repente a la realidad. Sería maricón. Me estaba provocando y yo caía como un tonto.

–¡Ni hablar! –seco y preciso. No iba a caer en juegos sucios en los que nunca hasta entonces pensé caer.

–Vamos, Naruto. –Se fue acercando a mí hasta que llegó junto al sofá, se inclinó sobre el respaldo de éste y acercó su cara a la mía–. ¿Dejarás que me resfríe? –preguntó con voz falsamente tierna.

–Sí. Chantajista de mierda.

Me levanté, fui al dormitorio y me eché sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos, pensando en la próxima grosería que soltaría, ya que era evidente que Sasuke volvería... O eso pensé, porque no lo hizo hasta un buen rato después. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle, sino que fingí dormir, de espaldas a la puerta.

Sasuke bordeó la cama y rebuscó algo por la habitación. Abrí ligeramente un ojo, lo justo para ver la espalda de Sasuke, que estaba en cuclillas, y en cuanto se levantó vi que llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos húmedos, ya que estaban pegados a la piel y se habían vuelto un poco transparentes. De repente me encontré observando su trasero, sin pensar, sólo viéndolo, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se me quedó mirando.

–¿Qué? ¿Buenas vistas? –me preguntó.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva. Levanté un poco la mirada y me encontré con la sonrisa socarrona de Sasuke.

–Eh... –empecé a titubear–. Yo... estaba mirando por la ventana... ¡Eso! ¡Por la ventana! –dije de repente, al darme cuenta de que detrás del bastardo estaba la ventana.

–¿Y qué, buenas vistas? –preguntó ampliando la sonrisa. Qué momento más estúpido.

–Ah... Sí –contesté–. El cielo es... está nublado. Es blanco... lleno de nubes... y eso –dije incómodo al haber sido descubierto.

–Vale. –Se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura, y sin borrar la sonrisita de su rostro, me dio un beso sobre los labios, lo suficientemente rápido como para no poder reaccionar, y cuando al fin lo hice, Sasuke ya estaba fuera del dormitorio.

Aquella tarde, al salir de la habitación, Sasuke me contó que se vengaría algún día de su hermano. Era su razón de ser. No le pedí que hablara, simplemente lo hizo. Así comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestras respectivas infancias (yo mucho más). Así vi que Sasuke había sido totalmente diferente antes de la muerte de sus padres, y así pude observar cómo le robaron la infancia, e hicieron de él una persona sufridora, que trataba de ocultarlo todo bajo una máscara burlona y prepotente.

No volvimos a hablar de su hermano o sus padres. Poco a poco, los besos como aquel que me había dado en el dormitorio se fueron sucediendo, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera preverlo en un buen comienzo.

A veces era yo quien comenzaba el juego, aturdido y tímido al principio, y después ansioso por volver a probar su boca. Tenía unos labios cálidos y suaves, al igual que los besos que él empezaba y que acaban demasiado atrevidos y húmedos.

El juego siempre acababa con Sasuke dejando de besarme de repente. Me miraba a los ojos durante dos segundos contados, estiraba un poco de mi flequillo y se iba a cualquier lugar de la casa en el que yo no estuviera, dejándome con cara de no entender, porque realmente no entendía. Y quería más.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a tenerlo tan cerca, invadiendo por completo mi espacio personal, con su caricias cortas, rápidas y suaves; con su cabellera haciéndome cosquillas en las mejillas o el cuello; con sus ojos mirándome con frialdad en un momento, y con un brillo lleno de deseo al segundo; sus manos haciéndome cosquillas con pequeños roces...

Cuatro días de besos pasaron rápidos, llenos de cosas nuevas. En esos cuatro días intercambiamos costumbres y tradiciones, hablamos sobre la política internacional y sobre el posible final de la guerra. Sasuke era demasiado pesimista como para pensar que acabaría en paz pero yo, por el contrario, pensaba que cuando acabase, los países firmarían alianzas. Descubrí que Sasuke tenía una cierta tendencia comunista y patriótica, frente a la mía, democrática.

Me dio unas pequeñas clases de japonés, en las que aprendí a presentarme y a mantener una conversación sencilla, y a cambio yo le enseñé unas cuantas cosas en español, que era, después del inglés, el idioma que más dominaba.

Otra cosa de la que hablamos mucho, fue de los nazis y del "Tercer Reich", el tercer imperio: el imperio de Hitler. Coincidimos en que perderían el poder, al igual que lo perdieron los romanos, y así fue.

A los cuatro días de paz, comenzó la guerra. Yo cada vez necesitaba más de Sasuke. Sus caricias ya eran poco, los besos comenzaban a saber a nada, y mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de cosas nuevas, emocionantes.

Era temprano aún, cuando me desperté. Fui al baño a asearme y vestirme de calle –ya habíamos lavado toda la ropa sucia– y me dirigí hacia la cocina atraído por un olor vagamente familiar, pero delicioso.

Entré en la estancia y vi a Sasuke cortando zanahorias sobre la mesa. Una olla con algo hirviendo sobre el fuego, más verduras sobre la mesa, además de un paquete de fideos, y carne. ¿Cuándo había ido a comprar?

–¿Qué haces? –le pregunté.

–Cocinar –contestó.

–¿Te ayudo?

–¿Eh? –Levantó la cabeza y me miró, dejando su tarea.– Sí... acaba de cortar esto.

Le quité el cuchillo a Sasuke y comencé a cortar las zanahorias sin prestarle demasiada atención.

–Ha venido la vecina esa, la del marido médico –dijo Sasuke. Aparté la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, sin dejar de cortar, para mirarlo a él.

–¿Y qué dijo?

–Quiso saber si estábamos bien y si había mejorado –dijo sin mirarme, quitando la tapa de la olla para remover su contenido con un cucharón de madera que ni sabía que teníamos.

–¿Sí? ¿Y qué le contestaste? –dije aún observando como las cuchara daba vueltas y como el vapor que salía de recipiente le daba en la cara, haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas por el calor repentino.

–Que sí y que no hacía falta que viniese más –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque...

–¡AY! –grité volviendo mi vista de repente para ver el cuchillo que tenía en una mano y la sangre que salía a borbotones del dedo gordo de la otra.

–Pero qué torpe eres –dijo Sasuke.

–¡Joder! –exclamé preocupado. No es que me doliera demasiado, ya que la herida era tan profunda que se me había dormido el dedo al instante. Levanté la mano y observé el líquido bermellón y espeso, con un extraño olor que me traía lejanos recuerdos de juegos del patio del colegio.

Sasuke salió por la puerta de la cocina sin que yo ni siquiera lo notara, embobado como estaba mirando mi dedo, sin reparar en que estaba manchando el suelo. Cuando volvió, el _temee_ me tiró de la mano y me llevó hasta el grifo.

–Qué haces? –regunté.

–Es que te quieres desangrar? –e levantó la mano y abrió el grifo. Metió mi mano debajo del agua helada y dijo:– Mantenla ahí un rato.

Con los dientes rompió un buen trozo de vendaje, sacó mi mano –que ya me empezaba a doler– de debajo del grifo y se metió mi dedo herido en la boca. Yo lo miré sorprendido, sin saber si reír o decirle que se estuviese quieto. Él, sin embargo, me contemplaba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se sacó mi dedo de la boca, con una rapidez impresionante comenzó a pasar el vendaje alrededor del extremo, apretando un poco para parar la hemorragia.

–Torpe –comentó al terminar, atando la gasa con un nudo para que se sujetara–, no puedes ni siquiera cortar unas simples zanahorias sin liarla.

–Es tu culpa por distraerme –farfullé–. Para colmo ahora me duele... ¡Tu culpa! –le dije fingiendo enfadarme.

Me miró durante un instante, como si no supiese con exactitud quién era yo y qué quería de él, y sin previo aviso, me agarró la nuca y comenzó a besarme. Lo que me sorprendió fue que no lo hiciera suavemente, como siempre, sino de forma brusca, buscando directamente mi lengua, sin ninguna caricia.

A punto estaba de producirse nuestro primer encuentro sexual."

_Guardó rápidamente las cosas y bajó a todo correr las escaleras del ático para entrar en el dormitorio. Sakura, tal y como había esperado, ya no se encontraba en casa. La radio estaba apagada y no se oía el ruido de sus pasos por la cocina o el salón._

_Se le acababa de ocurrir una espantosa idea... ¿Y si la madre de Sakura tenía razón? Temía que lo abandonase porque no le prestaba atención._

_Arrancó de golpe las sábanas de la cama y puso las nuevas, las que aún estaban sin estrenar. Salió del dormitorio con las sucias en brazos y las depositó en el cesto de la ropa._

_Entró en la cocina, puso a hervir agua en una olla y en una tetera, y salió. Se puso las zapatillas, cogió algo de dinero y se marchó de casa a todo correr. Tan sólo eran las cuatro de la tarde._

_..._

_Ya era de noche. Sakura metió la llave en la cerradura y entró dentro de casa con aire ofendido. Volvió a meter las llaves en su bolso y dejó éste sobre el mueble de al lado de la puerta, en el pasillo. _

_Avanzó hacia la cocina, notando un olor a comida poco común. Su taconeo llegó hasta los oídos de Naruto, que se quitó el delantal y lo tiró a su suerte, que resultó ser encima del armario._

_Sakura abrió la puerta dispuesta a reprocharle a Naruto el haber manchado la cocina de nuevo con sus intentos de cocinar. Con lo que costaba limpiar la dichosa cocina. Pero lo que se encontró la dejó totalmente desencajada._

–_¿Qué diablos...? –musitó._

–_-Buenas noches –saludó Naruto haciendo un pequeña reverencia con los ojos cerrados, como si fuese el camarero de un lujoso restaurante–. Póngase cómoda, por favor –dijo elevando la cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa alegre._

_Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero la sorpresa era demasiado grande para hacerlo. La mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de comidas –algunas que la chica no había visto nunca–, y lo más extraño era que no estaba sucia, sino lo contrario. Todo brillaba._

–_Todo esto –murmuró la chica–, ¿lo has hecho tú?_

–_Especialmente para usted, _mademoiselle(1)_._

–_¿En serio? –preguntó aún sin creérselo. _

_Naruto le sonrió y la ayudó a sentarse, como si se tratase de una princesa. _

_La cena transcurrió alegre como nunca. Naruto hablaba sin parar de las comidas que había hecho y de los países de los que provenía, y Sakura escuchaba maravillada de que su pareja supiera cocinar así, porque la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, y cuando Naruto preparaba algo, normalmente ni estaba demasiado bueno, ni lo preparaba sin dejar la cocina hecho un caos. La sorpresa llegaría a la mañana siguiente._

_Tras cenar, Naruto se comportó con Sakura mejor de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. La noche fue la más pasional que habían vivido desde que se conocían._

_Entre besos y caricias se entregaron completamente al deseo, olvidando el mundo, olvidando los problemas y olvidando sus identidades, presas de la pasión._

…

1.Mademoiselle: señorita (francés).


	14. Cariño

**Capítulo 14. Cariño.**

_Sábado, 4 de junio de 1949._

–_¿Por qué me tengo que vestir elegante? –preguntó Naruto como un niño pequeño._

–_Porque vamos a cenar con Ino –contestó Sakura, hablando con paciencia por las preguntas tan estúpidas que hacía el rubio._

–_Eso ya lo sé –replicó éste–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos tenemos que vestir así... ¿Quieres dejar la maldita corbata? –preguntó impacientándose. Se apartó de golpe de Sakura, desanudó la corbata y la tiró al suelo. Se situó frente al espejo del armario.– ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó a Sakura mientras se desabrochaba varios botones de la camisa, dejando una parte del pecho al descubierto. Se volvió para buscar la aprobación de la muchacha, pero ésta ya no estaba.– Sí, estás muy guapo, cariño –se burló imitando su tono de voz._

_Salió del dormitorio y fue hasta el salón, donde Sakura se retocaba el pintalabios rojo con la ayuda de un espejito de mano._

–_¿Estás ya? –le preguntó a Naruto al verlo venir._

–_Sí –contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros._

_Al poco rato ya estaban montados en el taxi, camino de Manhattan. Sakura reprendía a Naruto por no tener coche propio, como casi siempre hacía cuando viajaban juntos en taxi. Y Naruto siempre contestaba lo mismo:_

–_El dinero no nos sobra, ya lo sabes._

_Y Sakura repetía miles de veces la misma respuesta:_

–_Con el dinero que nos gastamos en taxis ya nos podríamos haber comprado un coche._

–_Será el que gastas tú. Yo voy a trabajar en autobús._

–_¡Sabes que mi trabajo queda demasiado lejos y no hay autobuses que vayan hasta allá! –replicó la muchacha irritada._

–_Vale... Pues podríamos haber ido a Manhattan en autobús._

–_Vamos a una cena. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir en autobús a una cena? –le preguntó Sakura alisándose los faldones del vestido y poniendo cara seria._

–_¿Crees que a Ino le importaría? Aunque ahora viva entre lujos y comodidades, sigue sabiendo lo que es ser humilde –dijo Naruto con voz despectiva, mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo._

–_Me da igual. Sigue siendo de mal gusto._

_Cuando llegaron, Sakura se negaba a decir palabra, y permanecía con la cabeza bien alta, mirando con superioridad a cualquiera que se atreviese a cruzar unos segundos la vista con ella. Subieron la escalinata de mármol y entraron._

_El restaurante era una gran sala lujosa y llena de mesas con gente elegante y comida extraña de apariencia deliciosa. Paseándose furtivamente entre las mesas, había hombres vestidos de traje: chaqueta azul y pantalón negro. Las arañas del techo tenían millones de cristales que reflejaban las luces provenientes de todas partes. El suelo, alfombrado de azul añil, era una pasarela para los clientes que no paraban de llegar y marcharse. Las cortinas de terciopelo, del mismo color que las alfombras, parecían brillar sobre las paredes blancas y las ventanas sin luz._

_De fondo se escuchaba una orquesta tocar Händel(1). La música rozaba y acompañaba las palabras que se transformaban en susurros cuando salían de la boca de los clientes del restaurante._

_Mujeres con vestidos de colores, elegantes, escotados; cuellos y muñecas adornados con las piedras más preciosas que se hubiesen visto; tocados rubios y morenos, con brillantes y adornos plateados, que emitían destellos fugaces cuando se movían las cabezas de las que formaban parte; tacones altos, bajos, y zapatos extravagantes, de purpurina, raso o charol._

_Hombres de traje y chaqué_; f_rac y esmoquin; repeinados y engominados, bebiendo coquetamente de sus copas de vino y cava._

_Sakura se toqueteó con nerviosismo su collar de perlas, al ver tanta gente elegante. Se sentía menuda con aquel vestido rosa humo que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, con pequeños cristales que ella misma había cosido a mano y las mangas cortas de tul importado de Francia. Sus zapatitos rojos y brillantes, acordes con el tono encendido de sus labios y ahora también el de sus mejillas, brillaban sobre el suelo turquí._

_Naruto, que no se había dejado llevar por el lujo tanto como su pareja, se dio cuenta de que un hombre de traje azul y negro se acercaba a ellos dos. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos les preguntó:_

–_¿Son ustedes el señor Uzumaki y la señora Haruno?_

–_Señorita –corrigió Sakura con ensoñación, sin dejar de observar todo lo que había a su alrededor. El hombre sonrió._

–_Sí –contestó Naruto._

–_¿Son tan amables de seguirme, por favor? –preguntó dando media vuelta._

_Comenzó a caminar con la gracia que aparentaban las personas refinadas que los rodeaban. Naruto y Sakura lo siguieron. Ésta última se agarró al brazo del rubio, tal y como hacían las mujeres que entraban en el restaurante. De repente, el calor del chico le infundió más seguridad. Ella también podía ser como todas aquellas mujeres empolvadas y perfumadas, o incluso mejor._

_Naruto divisó la mesa en la que estaba sentada Ino. Pero a su lado había alguien más. Un hombre de pelo castaño con coleta y traje, que tiraba incómodo de su corbata ante las risas divertidas de la rubia. Naruto no tardó en reconocerlo... ¿Pero qué hacía él allí?_

–_¡Habéis llegado! –exclamó Ino levantándose de su silla al verlos._

_Llevaba un vestido de noche de seda turquesa, con tiras negras alrededor del vientre, y un escote en forma de "v". Los tirantes, también de seda negra, iban atados en la parte posterior del cuello, con un lazo discreto y bonito. En el lado izquierdo de la falda había un corte que llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejando al descubierto una larga y blanca pierna. Los zapatos negros de charol con punta redonda y abierta por la que asomaban dos uñas rosas, brillaban con las luces colgadas del techo, y en el cuello lucía una gargantilla con un corazón tallado en obsidiana(2). Tenía un moño hecho de trenzas brillantes, en el que lucía una peineta con una flor del mismo color que su vestido._

_El hombre que los había guiado hasta la mesa retiró las dos sillas libres para que tuviesen más facilidad para sentarse. La primera en hacerlo fue Sakura, con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que saludaba a Ino y su acompañante. Naruto la siguió y saludó con un gruñido. Ya se imaginaba el motivo de la cena, pero no dijo nada._

–_Os estábamos esperando –dijo Ino. Le hizo una seña al camarero y éste sirvió champán en las copas de los recién llegados.– Brindemos. –Ino levantó su copa con alegría, incitando a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo.– Por esta noche._

–_¡Por esta noche! –repitieron los demás chocando las copas._

_Transcurrieron los minutos tranquilos, hasta que por fin les sirvieron la comida. Platos de arroz y pescados, tradicionales de varios países; frutas tropicales y salsas de muchos sabores y colores; ensaladas y carne de ternera, todo servido en bonitas y caras fuentes y bandejas de porcelana y plata._

_Y tras la cena y mucha charla llegó el brindis final._

–_Supongo que ya imaginaréis el motivo de esta cena –habló Ino. Naruto asintió apesadumbrado.– Vamos, cariño, no pongas esa cara –le dijo Ino con intención de animarle. Naruto negó con la cabeza y sonrió._

–_Pues hacedlo oficial, ¿no? –susurró._

–_Claro –dijo Ino emocionada–. Bien. Pues Shikamaru y yo estamos saliendo, como pareja –anunció feliz._

–_¡Felicidades! –dijo Sakura juntando las dos manos a la altura del pecho._

–_Felicidades, tío –le dijo Naruto a Shikamaru, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, como a un perro. Dejó de darle golpes, cogió su copa y se puso de pie.– ¡Por vosotros! –exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

–_¡Sí! –dijeron todo a coro, volviendo a chocar su copas._

_Al despedirse, Naruto le dio un abrazo "amistoso" a Shikamaru, el cual parecía medio muerto tras la velada, y le dijo disimuladamente:_

–_Como no cuides bien a Ino, dejaré de ser tan amable como hoy._

–_Eh... Vale. Qué problemáticos que sois. Primero tengo que venir a un sitio de estos a cenar y luego me amenazas... –musitó éste antes de separarse del rubio, con una sonrisa cansada en los labios._

_..._

_Naruto se levantó de la cama. Sakura ya estaba plácidamente dormida, soñando con los lujos y placeres de Manhattan. Caminó descalzo hasta su ático, encendió la luz y preparó sus cosas para escribir. Si seguía con el tiempo tan limitado, la carta no estaría terminada para cuando se tuviera que ir de vacaciones, al mes siguiente. Aunque estaba realmente cansado._

_Releyó los últimos escritos por encima antes de comenzar de nuevo el tecleo._

"Sasuke atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo en una abrazo furtivo, carente de sentimientos. Me estampó contra la pared en un movimiento brusco y violento, y comenzó a besarme el cuello con impaciencia.

Levanté la barbilla para darle mayor acceso, y me quedé mirando al techo mientras trataba de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, ya que el beso la había alterado. Sentía los labios y la lengua de Sasuke dibujar formas imprecisas y ansiosas sobre mi piel. Subió la cabeza y empezó a besarme debajo de la barbilla.

Pasaban los segundos y mi respiración volvía a acelerarse. Con cada roce de la mano de Sasuke sobre mi abdomen. Con cada beso. Me abracé a su cuello y busqué su boca con la mía. Cuando al fin pude saborearla, ávido de placer, Sasuke ya me estaba desabotonando la camisa.

Deshizo el abrazo y deslizó la prenda por mis hombros, rápido. Pero no llegó a quitármela, sólo una de las mangas, sino que me subió las brazos hasta tocar la pared y me ató las muñecas. Sin dejar de sujetarme los brazos, inició otra serie de besos, que iban dirigidos desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, deteniéndose con gran maestría en mis pezones, que se endurecieron en un santiamén al contacto de aquella ávida lengua, que no dejaba ni un resquicio de piel sin explorar.

Yo no podía sino suspirar por aquel nuevo placer. Sentía las palpitaciones en mis bajos, el sofoco de los pantalones. Casi sin darme cuenta, tenía a Sasuke de nuevo bebiendo de mi boca.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo o decir cualquier cosa Sasuke me estaba desbrochando los pantalones, con ligeras caricias y frotes sobre mi sexo. Cuando ya lo hubo hecho, metió una mano dentro de mis calzoncillos. Me acarició con las uñas en la ingle y la base de mi erección, provocándome escalofríos y arrancándome más suspiros de placer.

Se desabrochó su propio pantalón, a continuación, y se lo bajó un poco, junto a la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto una gran erección que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mirar, ya que Sasuke bajó mis brazos y tuve que rodearle el cuello con ellos. Sé que comenzó a masturbarse, porque sentía el movimiento de su mano y de su cuerpo. Me pasó el brazo libre por debajo de la axila y se agarró a mi hombro, mientras fue acercando su pelvis a la mía, hasta que nuestros penes se tocaron.

Primero golpecitos de punta contra punta, después fretes de una con la otra, y al final, Sasuke acabó por masturbarnos a los dos, moviendo ligeramente las caderas.

Y yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera besarle, solamente respirar entrecortadamente, intentado no gritar. El placer había invadido todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se contraían y relajaban y tenía espasmos a cada momento. Sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más, y por la respiración queda de Sasuke en mi oído –había apoyado la barbilla en mi hombro–, que cada vez se aceleraba más, hasta el punto de dejar escapar de su garganta suaves y roncos gemidos, él tampoco aguantaría mucho más.

Masturbarse uno mismo está bien, pero que lo haga otro es mucho mejor. El tacto es distinto. Sentía mis músculos desfallecer.

Tal y como me esperaba, el momento del clímax no tardó mucho más en llegar. Primero yo, dejando escapar un gritito sordo, y después Sasuke, arañándome el hombro, viniéndose sobre nuestros vientres, mezclando el fruto de nuestro placer. Sentí el viscoso y caliente líquido en mi abdomen.

Ninguna palabra, ninguna caricia. A pesar del placer que acababa de sentir, un vacío insignificante y estúpido se apoderaba de mi cabeza. Sasuke era demasiado frío.

Levantó el rostro y me miró profundamente a los ojos, con una sed hambrienta de más. Ya estaba toqueteándome las nalgas cuando un ruido nos sobresaltó.

Moví un poco la cabeza y vi el agua de la olla derramándose de ésta. Después observé la cara de fastidio de Sasuke. Me levantó los brazos para que dejara de abrazarlo, me desató la camisa, se limpió con ella y después se abrochó los pantalones. Me hizo lo mismo a mí, para después darme un beso que duró demasiado poco. Tiró la camisa al suelo y fue a lavarse las manos antes de seguir cocinando.

Pasó un breve tiempo en silencio. Pensé en lo que habíamos hecho y en lo bien que me había sentado. A los dos. Lo necesitábamos al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué hombre no necesita sexo en tiempos de guerra? Y siendo que me había gustado tanto, decidí que la próxima vez llegaríamos hasta el final, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que me disponía hacer.

Seducir a Sasuke hasta el punto de dejarlo ciego por el placer. Y que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo. No importaba lo que pasara después. Una vez probado el fruto prohibido, uno ve lo dulce que es y se convierte en un vicio, casi sin darse cuenta, algo por lo que vivir. Ahora vivía por Sasuke.

El tiempo pasó rápido; comimos. Sasuke había preparado _Ramen_. _Shio Ramen._ Es un tipo de estos fideos que se prepara básicamente con verduras, y sabiendo que Sasuke no era el mejor cocinero del mundo (ni mucho menos), estuvo bastante bueno, aunque no tanto como el que comí nada más llegar a Japón o el de la señorita Hinata. El bastardo dijo que preparó ese porque era sano, y teníamos que comer sano. No dejábamos de ser soldados y teníamos que mantener a salud... O eso decía, porque luego en la práctica no era un ejemplo a seguir, precisamente.

La tarde pasó aburrida. El _temee_ se había empeñado en que recogiésemos la casa, y después salimos dar un largo, aburrido y soso paseo. A veces Sasuke llegaba a ser realmente aburrido, con su silencio y su tranquilidad. Y se me acababan los temas de conversación, para desgracia mía. O el hecho de que la cosa me pareciese más aburrida de lo normal, era que quería a Sasuke. O mejor dicho quería su cuerpo.

Cuando al fin estuvimos en casa, salté sobre él sin reprimirme más. Se sorprendió al principio, pero no dijo nada, sino que me siguió el juego. Una sarta de besos y caricias, ya que Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a hacer más aquel día.

Así pasaron tres días, llenos de masturbaciones compulsivas, alguna que otra felación, besos, y pocas palabras por parte del bastardo, ya que últimamente andaba bastante frío.

Y una buena mañana me desperté solo en la cama. Me extrañó, ya que Sasuke, a pesar de su frialdad, solía esperar a que yo me levantara, y ya nos habíamos bañado juntos en dos o tres ocasiones. Me bajé de la cama y fui hacia la puerta. Enseguida percibí su voz. Hablaba con alguien por teléfono. En japonés.

Traté de entender algo de lo que decían, con lo poco que él me había enseñado. Lo único que logré comprender fueron palabras sueltas como "sí", "nombre", "yo" y "él". Para mí todo eso no tuvo mucho sentido.

Sasuke colgó y escuché sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo. Volvía al dormitorio. Rápidamente, me metí de nuevo en la cama y me hice el dormido. Sasuke se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó. Entonces, fingí despertarme.

–Buenos días –me dijo–, ¿cómo has dormido?

–Bien –contesté extrañado porque se preocupara por eso. Me abrazó más fuerte y me dio un beso. Su repentino cariño me abrumaba y asustaba. De repente comenzó a toser.– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté preocupado.

–Sí.

–¿Seguro? –Puse una mano sobre su frente para tomarle la temperatura. Tenía fiebre.– Estás ardiendo, ¿qué has hecho otra vez? –le pregunté enfadándome un poco.

–Nada, sólo es un resfriado –susurró acurrucándose más sobre mí–. Vamos a dormir.

–No, vas a dormir tú. Yo voy a prepararte algo para que te baje la fiebre. Tú y tu jodida manía de andar medio desnudo con el frío que hace... –suspiré.

Aparté a Sasuke de mí para levantarme, pero se aferró a un brazo mío, con intenciones de obligarme a quedarme con él. Parecía un niño pequeño.

–Oh, vamos, no llores por mami, que ahora vuelvo –le dije con socarronería dándole un beso burlón en la frente.

–Cállate –dijo con cansancio. Me soltó y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Fui a la cocina a prepararle un té. Como no había ningún tipo de medicamento en esa casa fue lo máximo que pude hacer. Eso y obligarle a quedarse en la cama, ya que si salía se pasearía otra vez por la casa en ropa interior, como si fuera hiciesen 90º F(3).

Cuando volví de nuevo al dormitorio, estaba dormido, soñando con los angelitos. Tuve ganas de comenzar a zarandearlo con fuerza para fastidiarle el sueño, pero al final, con su carita de niño bueno, me dio pena, y decidí dejarlo dormir. Me acurruqué a su lado e intenté hacer lo mismo, aunque mi mente volvía a la conversación que había mantenido minutos antes en japonés.

¿Con quién hablaría? Era extraño, y el que de repente se volviera cariñoso lo era más. Me preocupaba que pudiera haber pasado cualquier cosa. Que la misión acabara. Que se fuera antes de poder... ¿Hacer qué? Lo pensé más detenidamente. No quería que la misión acabara nunca. Me gustaba Sasuke en todas sus facetas. Arrogante, callado, cariñoso o frío. Era Sasuke, y me gustaba más de lo que en un principio pensé que podría llegar a gustarme. Aquel era el principio de algo mucho más fuerte que la simple atracción, aunque no lo quise ver.

Pasó otro día y el bastardo mejoró, pero seguía en actitud cariñosa y me ponía nervioso. Así que simplemente se lo pregunté por la noche, estando en la cama:

–¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy raro desde ayer.

–Nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pase algo? –preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

–Pues... ¿El que estés tan meloso últimamente? –pregunté con tono burlón.

–¿Meloso? Yo no estoy meloso –replicó enfadado–. ¿Qué pasa, que no puedo abrazarte si me da la gana?

–No es solo el abrazarme –me reí–. Es que te estás volviendo un dulce –dije con voz cantarina, alargando mucho la "u" de dulce.

–Idiota. –Chasqueó la lengua.– No me estoy volviendo dulce –susurró imitando molesto mi tono de voz.

–Claro que sí. –Salté sobre él y lo abracé– Te preocupas por mí –susurré dándole besitos por la cara–, me das besos como éstos, me abrazas como si fuese tu osito de peluche... ¿Perdiste el tuyo de pequeño? –reí.

–Tú quieres dos hostias bien dadas, ¿no? –exclamó–. Déjate de ositos y de mierdas y déjame dormir.

–Vamos, vamos. Y luego también está el que me trates como a un muñeco de porcelana... "¡Cuidado! Eres un torpe" –dije poniendo voz grave y seria, intentando imitar la suya.

–Cállate ya –dijo empujándome.

–Tengo razón. ¿Qué coño te pasa? –Dejé de abrazarlo y lo miré serio.– ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Y la conversación en japonés de ayer, qué?

–¿Qué conversación? Lo soñaste. –Me dio la espalda y se tapó con la manta.

–Dime qué es lo que pasa –exigí intentando no gritarle por aquella falta de respeto.

–Nada.

–Vamos, Sasuke, por nada uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana –insistí.

–No pasa nada –repitió él.

–Seguro...

–¡No eres quién para que te dé explicaciones! ¿Entiendes eso? –me espetó de repente, dándose la vuelta y sentándose frente a mí–. Entre tú y yo no hay ningún lazo sentimental. Es simplemente placer. No hay nada, ¿comprendes? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi vida. A fin de cuentas en cuanto acabe la misión no nos volveremos a ver. –Cogió una de las almohadas y salió del dormitorio. Yo me quedé un instante paralizado. En mi cabeza resonaron sus palabras unos segundos más antes de reaccionar y levantarme. "No nos volveremos a ver."

–¡Sasuke! –lo llamé–. ¡Vuelve aquí!

Salí del dormitorio. En el salón no estaba, así que supuse que había ido al ático, y no me equivoqué. Estaba encogido en el sillón, abrazado a la almohada y con su mantita por encima.

–Vamos, baja a la cama –le dije.

–Déjame en paz –dijo con severidad.

–No me hagas repetirlo –susurré yo a mi vez.

–Es que estás sordo?

–¡Vamos, Sasuke! No eres un crío. No puedes venir aquí a lloriquear cada vez que pase algo malo.

–¡No vengo aquí a lloriquear! –protestó–. Y tú deberías dejarme en paz. Desde el principio debiste hacerlo y no complicarme más con tus gilipolleces.

–¿Yo te complico con mis gilipolleces? ¿Yo? –exclamé sin poder creer lo que oía.

–Sí, tú. Con tus besos y tu "si no lo hago me arrepentiré". ¿Por qué coño no me dejaste en paz? Te dije que no quería nada. Esto solo va a traer problemas, ¿lo entiendes? Y ahora lárgate.

–¡No me da la gana! ¡No soy yo el que tiene gilipolleces! ¡Eres tú, con tus putos problemas, como si yo no los tuviera! Eres un egoísta de mierda, más que yo –le espeté furioso.

–¿Sí? ¿Yo soy el egoísta que cree ser el centro de la vida de los demás? Vamos, no me jodas.

Apreté los puños con rabia, para no saltar sobre él y golpearlo. Sin embargo dije algo que ni siquiera pensé.

–Pues deberías serlo.

No entiendo ni cómo ni cuando pasó, pero el caso es que acabamos durmiendo en el ático los dos. En el suelo, compartiendo una almohada, abrazados e intentando protegernos del frío con esa manta a cuadros rojos y blancos."

–_Cariño, ¿qué haces a estas horas? –escuchó Naruto detrás de la puerta._

–_Nada, ahora voy. Ve a acostarte, Sakura._

…

1.Händel: Compositor alemán clásico.

2.Obsidiana: cristal volcánico. Suele ser de color negro.

3.Grados F: Grados Fahrenheit. 90º F corresponden a 32º C.

Para los vestidos de Ino y Sakura me he inspirado en Dina Bar-El.


	15. Porque Te Quiero

**Capítulo 15. Porque Te Quiero.**

_Martes, 7 de junio de 1949._

–_¡Naruto! ¡Ha venido Sai! –dijo Sakura desde la puerta._

–_Estoy en el baño –contestó Naruto con la boca llena de pasta de dientes–. Dile que vaya a la cocina._

–_Vale, me voy a trabajar. Adiós._

_El rubio terminó de cepillarse los dientes y fue a la cocina, donde lo esperaba su visitante._

–_¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

–_Necesito hablar contigo –contestó Sai más serio de lo que Naruto lo había visto nunca. De hecho dudaba haberlo visto serio alguna vez._

–_¿Necesitas? –preguntó confuso–. Bueno... Siéntate. –Le indicó una silla y se sentó él en otra, en frente del moreno.– ¿Quieres tomar algo?_

–_No –negó el chico. Dejó su maletín en el suelo y se quedó mirando a Naruto.– Necesito que me expliques varias cosas._

–_Ah... Claro –dijo el rubio sin entender el porqué de tanto misterio–. Dime._

–_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre amar y querer?_

–_¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? –preguntó sin entender._

–_¿Lo sabes?_

_Naruto dudó un instante. Cuando era pequeño, alguien que no recordaba le había hecho la misma pregunta, y no le había sabido contestar. ¿Cómo iba a saber un crío algo tan complejo? Lo pensó un momento y al fin llegó a una conclusión concisa._

–_Cuando quieres a alguien sientes cariño y aprecio por esa persona. Te gusta estar con ella porque te llevas bien, te entiende y es agradable. Sientes afecto por esa persona. Puedes querer a alguien para siempre. –Se encogió de hombros e hizo una pequeña pausa. Sai asintió, indicándole que continuara.– El amor es diferente. Sientes todo eso que se siente al querer a alguien, pero además deseas a esa persona, se mete en tu cabeza a cada rato, todo te recuerda a ella y la quieres tener a tu lado hasta que el amor se consuma. Al contrario que querer, amar a alguien no es para siempre. El amor dura varios años, a menos que te sea arrebatado antes de que finalice... _

_Calló y pensó en lo que él aún sentía por Sasuke. Era curioso que la experiencia te enseñara esas cosas a lo largo de la vida. _

_Miró a Sai, quien a su vez tenía la vista fija en la mesa, sin decir palabra. Varios minutos después decidió comentarle a Naruto lo que éste tantas veces había temido oír._

–_Ino –susurró–. Ella dice que me ama. Sin embargo... dice que quiere a su pareja. Yo... supongo que la amo, también. –Levantó la mirada para observar a Naruto, cuya cara era un poema en aquel instante._

–_¿Ino? Pero... ella nunca me dijo... –susurró–. Creía que estaba con Shikamaru, y nadie más._

–_Amantes –aclaró Sai. Naruto asintió, y se dio cuenta de que ya no le parecía mal que Sai estuviese con Ino. Hasta lo comprendía. Miró fijamente al moreno y susurró:_

–_Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo._

_Se levantó un momento de su silla, sacó una tetera del armario y la llenó de agua del grifo para, acto seguido, ponerla a hervir sobre el fuego. Volvió a sentarse y escuchó como la voz de Sai murmuraba:_

–_Mañana me voy a Los Ángeles._

–_¿Cómo? ¡Pero mañana es la actuación de Ino! ¿Y qué dirá Tsunade? –se alteró._

–_Ella lo sabe. Me han ofrecido un buen trabajo ahí. Es la oportunidad de mi vida, y no la rechazaré... Pero no me quiero alejar de Ino. –Miró a Naruto con una tristeza reflejada en los ojos que éste no veía en nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo._

–_Ino ya tiene una vida aquí. Deberías haber comprendido desde el principio que tú y ella... solamente sois amantes._

_Tras unos minutos más de silencio, Naruto se levantó, quitó la tetera del fuego y apagó éste._

–_¿Quieres té? –Sai asintió._

–_Seguiré amando a Ino, entonces._

–_Lo harás... A menos que encuentres a una mujer a la que puedas amar más aún. Entonces dejarás de amar a Ino. Ella... tal vez también deje de amarte –susurró Naruto con cara inexpresiva mientras servía el agua caliente en dos tazas, y después metía una bolsita de té en cada una de ellas. Sirvió una a Sai y dejó la otra sobre la mesa, frente a su silla. Rebuscó en el armario el azúcar y dos cucharillas para después sentarse._

–_Ino ha dicho que soy el primero._

–_Es cierto. Lleva toda la vida esperando a su príncipe. Es de esas personas que se enamoran una vez y les marca para siempre... –Volvió a callar al pensar que hablando de Ino hablaba de sí mismo. Echó azúcar en su té, sacó la bolsita y la dejó sobre la mesa; removió con la cucharilla.– Si te vas ahora no volverá a ser la misma, aunque sí lo aparentará. _

–_No puedo quedarme –musitó el moreno, comenzando a echar azúcar en su tacita._

–_Y ella no puede irse. La elección sólo la puedes hacer tú. No sólo lleva toda la vida esperando a su "alma gemela", sino también el triunfar._

_Sai quedó en silencio, dándole pequeños sorbos a su té, ya que le quemaba la lengua. Al final decidió dejarlo sobre la mesa hasta que se enfriara un poco._

–_Y también quiero que me expliques cómo sabe uno si está en el camino correcto._

_Naruto dejó de remover el té y miró a Sai, como si le acabase de dar una gran idea, pero simplemente estaba hecho un manojo de dudas._

–_No lo sé –contestó tras unos segundos–. Supongo que debes hacer, como dicen los viejos, lo que te dicta el corazón. Entonces, estarás en el camino correcto –dijo pensativo._

–_¿Y si no sabes lo que dice el corazón? Técnicamente no sentimos con el corazón, sino con la cabeza –comentó señalándose la frente._

–_Échale imaginación –le dijo Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo al ver las cosas tan estúpidas que podía llegar a decir en momentos como aquel, por muy grandes verdades que fueran._

–_No sé... Si hiciese lo que me dijera el corazón, supuestamente debería elegir mis sentimientos, aunque eso me provocara sufrimiento –dijo, más como una pregunta que como una afirmación._

–_Dudar es humano –contestó el rubio–. Y el corazón no siempre elige los sentimientos. Imagino que elige lo que cree mejor para la persona en cuestión –dijo rascándose una mejilla. Ni siquiera sabía qué decía. Estaba liado y Sai no ayudaba para nada._

–_Pero, ¿y si el corazón se equivoca? –le preguntó entonces el moreno._

–_Pues... ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa yo? Ni siquiera yo sé en qué me he equivocado para... –calló. Iba a decir más de lo que debía y eso no era bueno. Últimamente se iba demasiado de la lengua._

–_¿Para qué? –insistió el otro muchacho._

–_Para nada. Olvídalo. Mira, toma la decisión que creas más apropiada para tu vida. Yo no lo sé todo, aunque no lo creas –dijo elevando una ceja. Siempre tenía que ser el psicólogo de los demás, como si no tuviese bastante con sus propios problemas y sus propias dudas._

_"Lo que te dicte el corazón". ¿Y por qué el puñetero corazón no se iba de vacaciones de una vez? ¿Por qué lo tenía que atormentar de esa manera día sí y el otro también, como si tuviese la culpa de la muerte de Sasuke? Al fin y al cabo él lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido. Se había arriesgado. Que hubiese perdido o ganado era parte del juego de la vida. ¿Por qué su cabeza, o corazón, o lo que fuese aquello que no le dejaba vivir tranquilo no podía comprenderlo? Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, ni tampoco de querer a Sasuke._

_Al finalizar el día lo único en lo que pensaba era Sasuke, así que decidió escribir, ya que era la única forma de volver a estar con él. Sakura fue a dormir y él subió al ático._

"Cuando desperté, al día siguiente, me encontraba en la cama, tapado con la manta y con la almohada bajo la cabeza, en vez del brazo de Sasuke. Me levanté, me desperecé y salí del dormitorio para buscarlo.

Lo encontré en la cocina, sentado en una silla y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con un abrigo sobre las piernas y el pelo mojado.

–¿De dónde vienes? –le pregunté.

–De ninguna parte. Nos vamos. Vístete y vámonos –ordenó. Lo miré sorprendido, me encogí de hombros e hice lo que me había dicho.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya estábamos en la puerta. Sasuke ya llevaba su abrigo, me tendió el mío y lo cogí, pero no llegué a ponérmelo. Me quedé mirándolo como un estúpido al llegar a mi mente una idea: tal vez aquella fuese la última vez que Sasuke me tendiera el abrigo.

–Date prisa, el taxi nos está esperando. –Su voz y el frío que estaba entrando por la puerta que acababa de abrir me despertaron de mi ensoñación. Dejé de mirar la prenda y lo miré a él.

–No quiero que la misión acabe –le dije.

Alzó las cejas y sonrió con la sorpresa dibujada en los labios. Empujó un poco la puerta para que quedara entreabierta, se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca voy a olvidar el calor que transmitió con ese simple gesto, que fue el sustito perfecto de las palabras "no te preocupes".

Cuando se separó de mí me puse el abrigo y lo seguí fuera de casa. Caminamos hasta el taxi negro aparcado en frente, subimos y dejamos que el calor sofocante que reinaba en el vehículo nos envolviera y –en el tiempo que duró el trayecto– adormeciera.

Cuando por fin llegamos frente a aquella construcción bajo la que descansaba el caza de Sasuke, el aire frío avivó tanto sus mejillas que me dieron a pensar que no era más que un niño envuelto en su grueso abrigo, con el pelo al viento, echando vaho por la boca. Nevaba levemente, y el cielo anunciaba tormenta.

–Hoy estás muy callado, ¿qué tienes? –me preguntó cuando ya había comenzado a andar hacia el avión. Tenía razón, apenas había dicho dos cosas en todo el día, y es que desde aquel pensamiento, antes de salir de casa, me sentía tan vacío y sin vida que no tenía ganas ni de hablar.

–No es nada –mentí en un susurro.

No dio señales de haberse percatado del tono apagado de mi voz, ya que parecía mucho más ocupado en admirar el avión, así que lo imité y me quedé observando la gran máquina, que en cualquier momento parecía que se abalanzaría sobre mí para acabar conmigo de un bocado. O tal vez sólo me lo pareció por las pocas ganas que tenía de que Sasuke comenzara a hacer estupideces en el aire, conmigo detrás de él.

Subimos al avión y arrancamos. Surcando los cielos oía el rugir de los motores y las hélices, el zumbido de las alas al cortar el aire y el viento que chocaba contra el cristal. Sasuke parecía divertirse como un crío haciendo piruetas mientras yo, en silencio, me preguntaba una y otra vez sobre su identidad y sobre mis sentimientos hacia aquel desconocido.

Cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza, decidí disfrutar un poco del vuelo, aunque fuera sólo para distraerme. Iba a decirle a Sasuke que acelerara cuando me percaté de una cosa: el tiempo había empeorado mucho en mi momento de distracción. La tormenta de nieve cada vez caía más densa y fuerte. El miedo me invadió un momento.

–¡Sasuke! –grité.

–Tranquilo, ahora bajamos.

Entonces, el avión dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad. Traté de divisar la construcción, pero la nieve era demasiado espesa y no podía ver absolutamente nada. El pánico me invadió y a mi cabeza llegó de nuevo el pensamiento que había tenido antes de salir de casa. Estaba seguro de que aquel sería mi fin. Nuestro fin. Cerré los ojos para no ver el infierno blanco en el que perecería.

Pero por suerte, Sasuke era buen piloto. Di un tumbo en el asiento al sentir como el avión tocaba el suelo, sano y salvo. Abrí los ojos de uno en uno y pude, al fin, ver esa especie de garaje. El avión cada vez aminoraba más su velocidad, hasta el punto de pararse frente al edificio. Las hélices seguían en marcha pero yo sólo podía oír como mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que lo sentía hasta en las sienes. Sasuke suspiró y yo fijé mi vista en su nuca, enfureciéndome más a cada segundo.

–¡Idiota! ¿Como se te ocurre venir a volar con este temporal? –chillé.

Sasuke se volvió con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara y yo lo miré con reproche, pero no dijo nada.

El cristal que nos protegía se abrió y Sasuke se apresuro para salir del avión. Yo lo imité y cuando estuve abajo no pude hacer otra cosa más que saltar sobre él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Al instante correspondió a mi abrazo, y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza, con una lentitud que adormecía.

Y justamente en ese momento, en el que parecía que no tardaría en cerrar los ojos, dos palabras acudieron a mi mente, borrando todo rastro de sueño de ella. Dos palabras que explicaban a la perfección el temor que había sentido aquella mañana, el querer seguir en aquella misión toda la vida.

Estiré un poco el cuello hasta casi tocar su oreja con los labios, y susurré:

–Te quiero.

Esperé una reacción por su parte, pero nunca llegó. Al cabo de pocos segundos se separó de mí, y sin mirarme fue otra vez hacia su avión.

Me di la vuelta y me quedé mirando el horizonte con ojos tristes. Sasuke ya lo había dicho una vez: no me quería. Pero guardaba vagas esperanzas dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en sentir como la nieve me golpeaba la cara y el frío comenzaba a congelarme la nariz y las orejas. Hacía mucho viento y me quería marchar de ese sitio.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y me di la vuelta, encontrándome a Sasuke detrás de mí, de pie y observándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado si el caza estaba en su lugar? ¿Por qué Sasuke no me había dicho nada? En ese momento me sentí enfadado. Arrugué la nariz y comencé a andar hasta el avión, para ponerme a resguardo cerca de él.

Sasuke no se movió del sitio hasta que no me hube sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y los brazos rodeándolas por completo.

Me quedé mirando el polvo, viendo como su sombra se acercaba a mí. Se sentó cerca, sin tocarme, y así permanecimos hasta que anocheció.

La tormenta había amainado hacía mucho tiempo, pero el taxi no daba señales de vida. El cielo se había despejado y había adquirido un tono anaranjado; a cada instante se ennegrecía más. Estaba claro que tendríamos que pasar la noche ahí, como la vez anterior, pero era lo que menos me apetecía hacer en esos instantes.

Vi a Sasuke levantarse y oí como su voz me decía:

–Vamos dentro.

Lo miré, pero su vista estaba clavada en la puerta de aquella habitación en la que habíamos pasado la primera noche en ese lugar. Me levanté, con las piernas entumecidas y el trasero dormido por el suelo helado.

Al entrar en la habitación, Sasuke encendió la luz, y yo me quedé parado, observándola. Dentro flotaba el mismo aroma a polvo y humedad, y esparcidas por el piso, las mismas mantas arrugadas y viejas. Los bichos seguían compitiendo entorno a la bombilla y el suelo volvía a estar cubierto de una fina capa de polvo grisáceo.

Sasuke se adelantó para poner bien las mantas. Cuando acabó me dirigí hacia él y me senté sin decir palabra. Él se volvió a levantar, con la intención de apagar la luz, pero le detuve.

–Déjala encendida un rato.

Me miró y asintió. Yo, por mi parte, me tumbé sobre las cobijas sin decir nada más. Estaba cansado y tenía frío. Pronto Sasuke vino a mi lado y nos tapamos hasta las orejas.

Lo miré durante un instante, intentando penetrar en su cabeza para escuchar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible ver a través de su rostro serio. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, con la excusa del frío. En realidad no era calor lo que necesitaba, sino su calor. Sentir que aunque no me quisiera iba a estar ahí. Me abrazó y se dio la vuelta de manera que yo quedé recostado encima de él, mirándolo a los ojos sorprendido.

No sé cómo me moví, pero lo hice de tal manera que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron de un modo muy insinuante, haciéndome tragar saliva y aumentando el ritmo de mi corazón y mi respiración. Acerqué mi cara a la de Sasuke y lo besé, necesitado de su boca. Eso no hizo sino avivar más aquello que estaba empezando a tomar la forma del placer.

Esa especie de hormigueo en la boca, que se iba extendiendo por todo el cuerpo, provocándome espasmos. Dejé de besar a Sasuke y lo miré a los ojos, que de pronto se habían tornado brillantes, con el deseo pintado en sus pupilas negras.

Su mano derecha no tardó en avanzar hasta los botones de mi abrigo, y las mías se colaron debajo de su ropa para empezar a toquetear ese pecho blancuzco y caliente, que subía y bajaba con rapidez e impaciencia.

Creí que aquello sería otro más de nuestros jueguecitos de todos los días, pero el verdadero placer estaba por comenzar, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto placer se podía llegar a sentir."

_Dejó de escribir. Le dolían los ojos por el cansancio, y ya tendría tiempo otro día de seguir con su relato._


	16. Nieve y estrellas

**Capítulo 16. Nieve y estrellas.**

_Miércoles, 8 de junio de 1949_

_Aunque Naruto se encontraba realmente cansado, no consiguió dormir más de dos horas seguidas, por lo que, casi a las cuatro de la madrugada, se levantó de la cama y subió al ático frotándose los ojos._

_Los recuerdos hacían que tuviese pesadillas. Necesitaba contarlo todo cuanto antes._

_Así pues, una vez dentro de su particular estudio, cerró con llave la puerta y se sentó a escribir en silencio, despacio, como un hombre anciano._

"La pasión de aquel momento me cegó por completo. No recordaba la actitud de Sasuke al expresarle mis sentimientos, no recordaba que la misión era finita, no era capaz de acordarme de si era invierno o primavera.

Delante de mí tan sólo estaba Sasuke, desnudándome apresuradamente, como si nos quedase no más de un minuto de vida y lo tuviésemos que aprovechar al máximo.

Así que, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbordado, saqué las manos de debajo de su abrigo y tiré de él hasta quitárselo.

La prisa que teníamos era tal, que en lo que tardas en parpadear ya estábamos completamente desnudos, de rodillas el uno frente al otro, jadeando mientras nos mirábamos como dos animales, hambrientos de deseo.

Sasuke sonrió de una forma un tanto macabra y yo me lancé a por él, tirándolo al suelo mientras lo besaba con rabia y avidez, mi lengua dentro de su boca moviéndose frenéticamente.

Pero Sasuke no era alguien que se dejase dominar por la situación. Todo lo contrario, era él quien quería controlarla. Pero puesto que yo tampoco quería que nadie me dominase, ya fuese Sasuke o cualquier otra persona y en cualquier otra circunstancia, aquello se convirtió en un baile salvaje sobre el polvoriento suelo de aquella pequeña y sucia estancia.

En un momento dado Sasuke se posicionó encima de mí, dejó de besarme bruscamente y me miró a los ojos. Yo le devolví la mirada. Tenía los labios totalmente rojos y mojados. Se mordió el inferior y miró todo mi cuerpo.

Tan alterado como estaba, aquello no hizo sino satisfacerme, pues la cara de deseo de Sasuke era insuperable. Así que sonreí y desplacé lentamente mi mano por su vientre, hasta llegar a su sexo y agarrarlo con codicia. Él me volvió a mirar a los ojos e hizo un ademán de sonrisa, el cual entendí como un "enséñame lo que sabes".

Y tras aquello acercó su cara a la mía y rozó sus labios insinuantemente con los míos, descendiendo considerablemente el ritmo que habíamos estado llevando. Aquello era lo último que me faltaba para terminar de volverme loco.

No me hice de esperar, y comencé a mover la mano sobre su miembro sin parar, arriba y abajo. Sasuke abrió la boca para soltar un suspiro, sacó la lengua y la pasó despacio por mi labio inferior, antes de morderlo juguetonamente.

Y entonces hizo que lo soltara, se incorporó y me hizo una seña con el dedo índice de su mano derecha para que hiciera lo mismo.

Así lo hice, y me puse de rodillas, frente a él. No pareció querer moverse, así que me acerqué para volver a besarlo, pero puso un dedo sobre mi boca e hizo que volteara la cara para comenzar a besuquearme el cuello, morderlo, recorrer mi piel con la punta de su lengua en una caricia tan sutil y obscena que hacía que se me erizara el vello. A la vez comenzó a acariciar mi trasero con una mano, de una lujuriosa manera.

Me dejé llevar por completo y, sin previo aviso, Sasuke giró todo mi cuerpo de golpe y pegó mi espalda contra su pecho, sin dejar de lamer mi cuello.

Era embriagante… Hasta que sentí que una mano volvía a colarse hasta mi trasero, pero esta vez iba más allá de las simples caricias.

Sasuke pretendía hurgar más hondo, tocar todo rincón superficial de mi cuerpo… Y no tan superficial. Y fue en ese punto cuando saltó la alarma, y yo me eché un poco para atrás. Aparté la mano de Sasuke lo más rápido que pude.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada –susurró él.

–Pero yo nunca…

–Lo sé.

Me mordió entonces, supongo que para tranquilizarme, el lóbulo izquierdo, con suavidad, como sólo él sabía hacer. Y pasó las uñas por mi torso de la misma manera, provocando en mí un leve escalofrío. Cuánto lo deseaba, a pesar del miedo.

Así que fui yo quien insinuó que volviera a tocarme, que me enseñara aquello que nunca había sentido. Y no tardó en hacerlo. Coló los dedos entre mis nalgas y los hizo avanzar hasta un lugar que no sabía si permitirle explorar. Aún así…"

_Naruto paró en seco. Arrancó de la máquina de escribir la hoja y la miró por encima. ¿Qué diablos era aquello? Desde luego, no era una cosa para mandársela a un amigo, por mucho que confiara en él. Menos a un amigo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver. Aquella historia se estaba volviendo tan detallada, no sólo en el papel, sino en su memoria, que comenzó a dudar de las palabras impresas en tinta negra como si fuesen viles enemigos._

_Así pues, arrugó el papel y lo dejó caer al suelo. No, aquello nunca se sabría._

"Aquella noche, por primera vez, hicimos el amor. Y puedo hablar de amor, ya que fue lo único que Sasuke me demostró a pesar de la situación, de su reacción aquella tarde y de que nunca dijo quererme lo más mínimo.

Pero yo lo hacía. Yo lo amaba. Y así volví a hacérselo saber cuando me abrazó antes de intentar dormir.

–Te quiero, Sasuke.

Su respuesta fue un casto beso en la frente, y un aumento de la fuerza con la que me abrazaba contra sí mismo. Sé que aún seguía despierto cuando yo me dormí, porque no había dejado de abrazarme en ningún momento y de vez en cuando me besaba la cabeza.

La mañana siguiente tuvimos que vestirnos a toda prisa, ya que el frío se había apoderado de la habitación y yo me desperté tiritando, completamente desnudo.

No tuvimos más remedio que comenzar a caminar por la carretera de tierra por la que nos traía el taxi hasta llegar a algún sitio del que poder llamar para que nos viniera a buscar alguno.

Llegar a la casa de Riverview nos costó la mitad del día, y cuando llegamos estábamos tan cansados que lo único que hicimos fue meternos a la cama sin decir palabra.

Cuando me desperté vi, por primera vez, que yo había sido el primero en despertarme de los dos. Sasuke seguía durmiendo plácidamente, agarrando con una mano la sábana. Tenía un semblante tranquilo, aunque sus ojeras eran bastante evidentes.

No quise despertarlo, así que me quedé junto a él hasta que abrió los ojos, algo más de una hora después. E incluso entonces ninguno de los dos se movió. Nos miramos a los ojos durante largos minutos, hasta que no pude aguantarlo más y me eché a reír sin querer. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisilla divertida.

–¿Tan poco me aguantas la mirada?

–No es eso –contesté–, es que me hace gracia tu cara.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Tengo cara de payaso?

–¡Casi!

Sasuke empujó mi cara contra la almohada sonriendo. Era una situación graciosa, pero yo estaba feliz por verlo tan contento.

–Venga, vamos a levantarnos ya –comentó.

–Vamos.

Cenamos y nos bañamos juntos, y logré que Sasuke sonriera aquella noche más de lo que lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba con él. Aquello me puso tremendamente contento. Tanto que incluso lo arrastré fuera de casa a las cuatro de la madrugada para hacer un enorme muñeco de nieve.

No es que aquello que hicimos se pareciera demasiado a un muñeco de nieve, pero el cielo fue testigo de lo grande que fue aquella noche, de lo increíbles y únicos que fueron aquellos revolcones en la nieve.

Cuando al fin nos cansamos de dar vueltas sobre la mullida capa blanca, nos tumbamos los dos mirando el cielo. No se veían nubes, pero tampoco demasiadas estrellas, dadas las innumerables luces que adornaban la ciudad y se reflejaban en el firmamento. Pero aquella noche, como ninguna otra, vi una estrella que siempre me acompañará en las noches cubiertas de nieve.

–¿Ves esa estrella? –preguntó Sasuke señalándome el astro más luminoso de todo el cielo.

–Sí –asentí.

–La llaman Sirio. Los egipcios la consideraban símbolo de buen augurio, pues cuando Sirio era más visible, significaba que se acercaba la crecida del Nilo.

Me quedé mirando fijamente el brillante punto en el cielo. Tenía un tono ligeramente azulado. Nunca he sido de mirar las estrellas, pero aquella cautivó mi atención por completo.

–Antiguamente decían que era de color rojo.

–Yo la veo azul.

–También dicen que había gente. No eran personas, sino seres extraños –susurró Sasuke.

–¿Y tú te lo crees? –pregunté con tono burlón. Nunca he creído en la vida fuera del planeta. Si la hubiera creo que ya la habríamos visto. Aunque también es cierto que yo no sé nada de estrellas.

–Es una estrella, como el Sol. ¿Conoces a alguien que viva en el Sol?

Comencé a reír de buena gana. Sasuke tampoco fantaseaba con vida en otros sitios.

–¿Por qué me hablas de Sirio? –dije mirándolo.

Quedó callado unos segundos breves, pero después decidió contestar, observándola. La luz de una farola cercana se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

–Cuando era pequeño me pasaba horas observando esta estrella. A veces estaba tan cansado por las mañanas que trataba de inventarme cualquier escusa con tal de dormir un poco más y no ir al colegio… Nunca funcionó ninguna –contó con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No sabes mentir –me burlé.

–Mentira.

Algunos minutos después nos levantamos del suelo. El estar allí parados había hecho que el frío se apoderase de nosotros, pues teníamos la ropa empapada. Antes de comenzar a andar hacia el calor de las mantas, Sasuke cogió mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y me besó la palma. Lo miré desconcertado; nadie había hecho nunca algo así, me resultaba extraño.

–Ahora Sirio es tuya –susurró antes de soltarme.

Entró antes que yo en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Miré el cielo por última vez, pero una pequeña y despistada nube había eclipsado "mi estrella", así que decidí ir a buscar a Sasuke.

Lo que quedaba de noche la pasamos en el dormitorio entre besos y palabras breves. Nunca el silencio me ha gustado tanto como me gustó esa noche. No necesitaba más para ser feliz. Ni siquiera le daba ya importancia al incidente de la tarde anterior. Con Sasuke entre los brazos tenía de sobra para sonreír constantemente. La paz al fin había llegado a las aguas.

Pero curiosamente no fue Sasuke quien se durmió primero por la mañana. En algún punto de la noche él se levantó y dejó que me tumbase en la cama. Y recuerdo que permaneció con la cabeza sobre mi pecho hasta que me dormí.

Cuando desperté el cielo había vuelto a nublarse, pero no nevaba. Serían las once o doce. En la cama solamente estaba yo. Así que bajé a buscar a Sasuke, con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Sasuke? –pregunté en voz más alta de lo normal.

Nadie contestó, así que volví a intentarlo. Nada. En la casa no había ni rastro de ruido.

Comencé a preocuparme. Fui a la cocina, pero estaba vacía. La luz del baño estaba apagada y la puerta abierta. Nadie en el salón, nadie por el pasillo. Me dirigí al único sitio en el que podía estar Sasuke: el ático.

Subí las escaleras despacio, tratando de retrasar el momento, pero a la vez con ansias de ver que Sasuke estaba sentado en su sillón, fumando, escribiendo en su cuaderno, cualquier cosa.

Al llegar me paré ante la puerta con el corazón acelerado. Extendí una temblorosa mano y giré el pomo, pero no llegué a abrir hasta pasados unos segundos. Empujé la puerta, pero yo no me moví del sitio.

En el sillón no había nadie. Tragué saliva y di un paso. En toda la estancia no había ningún ser vivo. Lo único que pude ver fue la bolsa de Sasuke y su mantita a cuadros, cuidadosamente doblada sobre el sillón.

Entonces eché a correr escaleras abajo hasta la calle, pero no salí de la casa. Sobre la nieve había huellas que llevaban hasta la verja que rodeaba la casa. Salían fuera y ahí terminaban, tapadas por todas las decenas de huellas que cubrían las aceras. No podría saber nunca qué dirección había tomado Sasuke.

Aún así salí corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta, y recorrí toda la manzana, a veces parándome para preguntar a alguien si había visto a un hombre con las características de Sasuke. ¿Pero quién iba a fijarse en un hombre normal y corriente que camina solo? Y Dios sabe qué hora sería cuando Sasuke se había marchado sin decir nada.

Pero yo aún guardaba una esperanza. Volví de nuevo a la casa verde, esperando encontrarme con la puerta cerrada, y dentro de casa, en la cocina, o en cualquier sitio, un desconcertado Sasuke preguntándose dónde estaría yo, pues él simplemente había salido a hacer la compra.

Pero la puerta seguía abierta, en el edificio no había nadie, todo estaba frío, solitario.

Aunque no dejaría que el pesimismo se apoderase de mí tan fácilmente. No, Sasuke volvería tarde o temprano.

Y mientras él lo hacía yo subí al desván para cerciorarme de que todas sus cosas seguían intactas. A fin de cuentas, no podía irse sin sus cosas.

Pero estaba equivocado, claro que podía. Podía dejarlo todo menos dos cosas: su cuaderno y su uniforme. No reparé en aquel momento en la ausencia del cuaderno, pero sí en la del uniforme. El sobresalto fue tal que tuve que sentarme en el suelo para no caerme. Estaba blanco como la cera, y no sabía si mirar a la pared, a la bolsa o al piso o, simplemente, cerrar los ojos.

Sentía ganas de hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué. El grado de impotencia era tal, que no encuentro las palabras exactas para describirlo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de llorar hasta pasadas dos horas.

Entonces lloré, grité, maldije y pregunté mil veces el porqué de aquella situación a las vacías paredes de la casa.

Más tarde sonó el teléfono. Tenía la piel reseca de tanto llorar y me dolía la cabeza. Me levanté con desgana y descolgué, sin contestar. Baley me lo confirmó sin tener que preguntar. La misión había finalizado. Ya no volvería a ver a Sasuke, las cosas habían salido mal, los americanos acusaban de traición a los japoneses.

Dejé la casa aquella misma noche, llevándome conmigo las pertenencias de Sasuke y un libro de aquella biblioteca. Nunca más volví ni sé qué ha ocurrido en ese lugar desde entonces. Esa misma noche nevó, por lo que los restos de nuestros juegos delante de la casa desaparecieron, y las huellas de Sasuke quedaron enterradas para siempre.

Nueva York se vestía de blanco con más insistencia que otros días, pues no paró de nevar en toda aquella noche, y no pude ver las estrellas. Y la mañana siguiente seguía nevando.

Nueva York se vestía de blanco para Sasuke. Pues aunque yo no crea en ello, él sí creía que cuando un ser querido muere se debe estar de luto durante algún tiempo. Y el color del luto en Japón es el blanco.

Poco después llegó la noticia de un buque hundido en el pacífico por un caza japonés. No había habido supervivientes. Y Nueva York siguió de luto por todos ellos.

En primavera la nieve comenzó a derretirse. Y todos habían olvidado el incidente del buque, el de la fábrica de Queens, el frío del invierno y que dos chicos tan diferentes habían estado viviendo en una casa verde de una calle llamada Riverview.

También yo olvidé lo que era reír, que Sirio ahora me pertenecía y lo que era tener los labios enrojecidos a todas horas de tanto besar. Eso, por otra parte, nunca he vuelto a saberlo.

Sasuke forma parte del pasado. Él fue alguien de la guerra, otro más que murió en aquellas sangrientas batallas, pero en su lucha particular. Nunca he llegado a saber si cumplió con su venganza, si realmente Itachi se encontraba en aquel buque y si en el último momento se arrepintió de haberse ido de mi lado.

Todo terminó con una bonita noche, que siempre perdurará, por más tiempo que pase. Será una noche eterna, como nunca ha vuelto a existir. No necesito que lo comprendas, Gaara. Pero gracias por querer saber mi historia.

Nos veremos pronto. Naruto."»

_Delicioso final. Patética ironía, pues a Naruto lo había vuelto a pillar la mañana despierto._

_Terminó de ordenar las hojas y sacó un sobre grande y grueso de un cajón. Las metió todas y escribió los datos y dirección de Gaara. Aquella misma mañana iría a depositarlo en Correos._

…

_**T**_engo que decir que éste es el capítulo que más me gusta de todo el fic.


	17. El vuelo del pájaro amarillo

**Capítulo 16. El vuelo del pájaro amarillo.**

_Miércoles, 8 de junio de 1949._

_La calle estaba llena de gente yendo y viniendo. Gente elegante._

_Aún en una noche de verano el frío era notable, y no faltaban los abrigos. Las luces se apoderaban de los edificios, y a pesar de la crisis por la que Broadway pasaba, el ambiente se notaba alegre, lleno de jovialidad. _

_Naruto y Sakura bajaban del taxi en la calle 42 de Manhattan, delante de uno de los teatros, iluminado por miles de luces de colores. Al lado de la puerta, un gran cartel de casi dos metros de altura se mostraba a los transeúntes, iluminado por focos blancos. La imagen que se observaba estaba pintada a mano, y el título de la obra era: Nacida de las olas._

_En el centro una pareja ataviada con ropas de la antigua Grecia, y alrededor, esparcidos, había una serie de personajes de expresiones asustadizas, enfadadas o enamoradizas._

_Entre estos personajes secundarios, Naruto pudo reconocer a Ino. No estaba embelesado por las luces, como su acompañante, sino que enseguida se había fijado en el cartel que anunciaba el musical de aquella noche._

–_Vamos a entrar –escuchó el rubio decir a su pareja. La miró al tiempo que ella se colgaba de su brazo y vio como rebuscaba en su bolso, hasta sacar dos papeletas._

_Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pasando de ésta y llegando a un gran hall. En éste había un mostrador, y un pasillo a cada lado de él. El suelo era de moqueta granate y las paredes blancas, con una franja dorada atravesándolas a la altura de un metro, y dividiéndolas en dos partes desiguales. De ellas colgaban carteles enmarcados de todos los grandes musicales que se habían llevado a cabo en el teatro a lo largo de su historia._

_Sakura tiró un poco de Naruto para dirigirse a la taquilla._

–_Buenas noches –saludó la mujer sentada tras el cristal–. ¿Reserva o en mano?_

–_En mano –se apresuró a contestar la pelirrosa, tendiéndole los dos papeles que había sacado de su bolso con anterioridad–. Los asientos están ahí apuntados –se apresuró a decir, señalando lo que le acaba de dar a la taquillera, como si temiera que le arrebataran los asientos de la segunda fila._

_La mujer observó lo que Sakura le había dado durante un momento; después, los dejó sobre la mesa y sacó otros dos papeles de un cajón, entregándoselos a la pareja._

–_Disfruten del espectáculo –dijo la taquillera a modo de despedida, con voz falsamente entusiasmada–. Por la puerta uno._

–_Gracias –contestó Naruto con sequedad. Sakura lo imitó, sólo que su voz sonó más nerviosa de lo que pretendía._

_Juntos avanzaron hacia el pasillo que se les había indicado. Antes de entrar en él vieron un gran número uno pintado en la pared, en color negro._

_Tras atravesar el largo y amplio corredor, llegaron a unas puertas negras abiertas de par en par, que dejaban ver dentro un ambiente cargado y un tanto oscuro._

_Cruzaron las puertas y se hallaron dentro de una gran sala de teatro con largas filas de butacas escarlata dispuestas en semicírculo, frente a un enorme escenario de madera. Aquella sala tendría un aforo de quinientas personas._

_Avanzaron hasta la segunda fila y buscaron los números de sus asientos, Sakura impaciente y nerviosa. Nada más encontrarlos se apresuró a sentarse, seguida de su compañero._

_La obra no tardaría en dar comienzo, e Ino no les había querido adelantar nada de la trama, esperando que se llevaran una grata sorpresa._

_Unos minutos más tarde Sakura y Naruto se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a Shikamaru, quien tenía una butaca reservada al lado de Naruto. Era el único conocido que el muchacho logró ver en la sala antes de que la obra diera comienzo._

_Al poco tiempo todas las luces se apagaron, y de repente el enorme telón grana se abrió, apartándose a ambos lados del escenario, dando lugar a una escena que no podría haber contrastado más en color._

_Era el mar, tan azul como el cielo, el que movía sus olas frenéticamente frente a un sorprendido público. Las telas turquesas y azules se movían de tal manera que parecían enormes olas a punto de abalanzarse sobre las butacas._

_Pero las olas no tardaron en calmarse, y en medio del escenario, entre tanto azul, surgió una bella figura de cabellos rubios de seda, largos hasta el suelo y completamente desnuda._

_Como por arte de magia, a sus costados aparecieron dos bellas mujeres de idénticas cabelleras, recogidas en pomposos moños que portaban telas blancas y perlas, y que no tardaron en cubrir a la figura central._

_Una de aquellas mujeres de mejillas sonrosadas era Ino, vestida de un lila muy claro y con una diadema dorada en el pelo._

_Pero tan pronto como las mujeres cubrieron al ser salido de entre las olas, éstas volvieron a alzarse hasta tapar las tres figuras por completo._

_Naruto reconoció con una leve sonrisa El nacimiento de Venus, Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza._

_Cuando las olas volvieron a bajar y finalmente se retiraron a ambos lados del escenario, fue cuando verdaderamente comenzó la función, que representaba diferentes etapas de la existencia de Afrodita._

_Ino interpretó diversos papeles, entre ellos los del Esmirra al convertirse en árbol cuando la diosa de la belleza se apiadó de ella tras obligarla a acostarse con su padre y quedar en estado de preñez._

_Y cuando Afrodita se enamoró de Adonis junto a Perséfone, fue Ino quien se encargó de hacer el papel de ésta, y fue cuando los espectadores escucharon su dulce voz. Primero cantó a un pequeño Adonis, y después le mostró su amor con melodías a uno que ya era un hombre, tan bello que levantó comentarios en la sala._

_La obra, tras poco más de dos horas, terminó con la muerte de Adonis y las súplicas de Afrodita a Zeus para que no lo dejara para siempre en el infierno, junto a Perséfone._

_El público estalló en aplausos, y todos los personajes salieron al escenario para despedirse con cordiales reverencias y sonrisas de júbilo en el rostro._

_Naruto no paraba de aplaudir con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, observando fijamente a Ino, maravillado por las dotes interpretativas de su amiga, pues era mucho más increíble de lo que había esperado._

_Ino no cabía en sí de felicidad, miraba a las cientos de personas que tenía delante con los ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar de la emoción._

_Y fue buscando con la mirada a sus amigos cuando su cara cambió repentinamente. Naruto lo advirtió enseguida, también Shikamaru y algunas personas más cerca del escenario, y volvieron sus cabezas hacia la dirección que Ino observaba._

_De pie en el pasillo, tan sólo iluminado por la luz que profesaba el escenario, se hallaba un muchacho alto, de tez pálida y pelo tan oscuro como la obsidiana._

_Naruto lo reconoció al instante. No podría tratarse de otro más que de Sai, que miraba con tristeza el escenario. Agachó la cabeza, echó una última mirada a Ino y se dio la vuelta de forma fugaz._

_El muchacho rubio sintió el impulso de seguirlo para reprocharle el que hubiese ido, pues él ya debía hallarse lejos de ahí. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, no debía haberle comentado nada a Ino si ella había disfrutado tanto la obra._

_Pero Naruto decidió no moverse ni un ápice, sino que siguió observando la oscuridad hasta que vio a la figura perderse tras el umbral del portón de madera. _

_Shikamaru suspiró mientras el público seguía aplaudiendo efusivamente._

_..._

_Viernes, 12 de Agosto de 1949. 12:00 pm._

–_Ino, Ino, tranquilízate –dijo apresuradamente Naruto al auricular que sostenía en su mano derecha, alzando la voz sin pretenderlo._

–_¿Pero has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? –chilló la muchacha con voz aguda al otro lado de la línea._

–_¡Pues claro que lo he oído! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? –comentó el rubio riendo– Si me estás dejando medio sordo con tus gritos. Ahora en serio, sabía que lo conseguirías. ¡Eres impresionante actuando! De veras._

–_Cariño… –suspiró su amiga con voz emocionada, alargando infantilmente las vocales–. Por cierto, no te he dejado hablar… ¿Qué me ibas a decir? –añadió._

–_Ah, claro. ¿A que no sabes qué voy a hacer dentro de media hora?_

–_Pues no sé… ¿Atracar un banco para irte de viaje a Europa y darme envidia? Sabes que esas cosas son peligrosas…_

–_Muy graciosa –susurró Naruto irónico._

–_Vale, te escucho._

–_Pues… ¡Voy a volar!_

–_¿Cómo? –volvió a chillar Ino– ¿Te piensas suicidar, maldito cabeza hueca?_

_Hubo un momento de silencio. La cara de Naruto era de fastidio total. Le agradaba el buen humor de Ino, pero tanta efusividad llegaba a cansarlo. Sakura a veces decía lo mismo de él, pero no debía ser para tanto en su caso._

_La muchacha comenzó a reír con ganas al otro lado del teléfono, y la cara de fastidio de Naruto se agravó._

–_Era broma, era broma, sabes que simplemente bromeo. ¿De veras vas a volar? Te envidio, que lo sepas… Ahora mismo adoraría estar en un ruidoso avión sobrevolando América. No… Lo haré, de hecho –se dijo a sí misma._

–_Claro, pero tú espera a tener el dinero suficiente para pagarte un avión y un piloto –sonrió Naruto._

–_Ah, no lo dudes… Pronto seré una estrella y viajaré a… Bueno, no importa –cortó de repente con voz seca, al darse cuenta de que Hollywood estaba precisamente donde ella menos quería ir, pues el amor de su vida la había abandonado para irse a Los Ángeles._

–_No te pongas mal, Ino. No me hagas volver de Washington para subirte ese ánimo –amenazó el muchacho con voz falsamente seria._

–_No, no estoy mal… Lo tengo superado, ¡si ya lo sabes!_

–_¡Naruto, corta ya, hay que prepararse!_

_El rubio reconoció la voz de Gaara en la distancia. Le dirigió a Ino unas cuantas palabras más de ánimo y se despidió de ella._

_Echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, sujetando su casco entre las manos y con su abrigo puesto. Lucía una sonrisa orgullosa y alegre en los labios pintados de rojo._

–_No tienes remedio –le dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tendió el casco antes de quitarse el abrigo–. Apresúrate si no quieres que Gaara despegue sin ti, o no te dejaré hablar más con Ino por teléfono –advirtió con cara de falsa molestia._

–_Oh, ¿estás celosa? Sabes perfectamente que a ti no te cambiaría ni por mil Inos –rió agarrándola por la cintura para besarla como un marine que acaba de ver a su mujer tras varios años alejados, apasionados, como si nada más existiera–. Te quiero –le dijo dándole un leve golpecito en la nariz._

–_¡Naruto!_

–_El deber me llama, nena –susurró el aludido al escuchar la voz de Gaara, poniendo el tono más masculino que pudo encontrar._

_Sakura comenzó a reír. Se dieron un último beso y Naruto volvió a irse corriendo, con una sonrisa en los labios._

…

_12:35 pm._

_La avioneta amarilla tenía dos plazas y era lo suficientemente cómoda para un vuelo corto, o para un día de diversión como aquel. Naruto iba en la parte de atrás, y Gaara, delante, ya estaba preparado para despegar. Se volvió hacia Naruto._

–_¿Listo?_

–_Listo –confirmó el muchacho de cabello claro._

–_De acuerdo, allá vamos –gritó Gaara para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del motor, volviendo a darse la vuelta para comenzar la pequeña aventura._

_La avioneta empezó a moverse por la pista, al principio lenta, pero después más rápida, hasta que comenzó a ascender. Naruto exclamó alegre cuando ya habían ganado cierta altura, sonriendo por volver a estar en los cielos, deseoso de más celeridad._

_Se alzaron más, hasta que Gaara gritó "150 metros", y el aparato se estabilizó y comenzó a ganar velocidad. Aquello entusiasmaba a Naruto. Hacía muchos años que no volaba, y francamente, al aire de verano se volaba genial._

–_¡90 kilómetros por hora! –gritó Gaara–. ¿Subimos?_

–_¡Subimos! –afirmó Naruto con la adrenalina entre las nubes bajas que surcaban el cielo. Tenía ganas de acción._

_El avión comenzó a ascender de nuevo, y el vacío se hizo en el estómago del rubio. Era una sensación agradable y a la vez graciosa, pero le gustaba estar a tanta altura del suelo. ¡Quería llegar a tocar lo azul del cielo con sus manos!_

_A la vez que ganaba altura, la velocidad de la avioneta también aumentaba. Y entonces Gaara decidió dar un giro y asustar un poco a Naruto, haciendo que, tras la pirueta brusca, la avioneta se precipitara hacia el suelo._

_Sakura, abajo, se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, pero al ver que el avión volvía a estabilizarse suspiró aliviada. Ya le había parecido que el tal Gaara debía estar un poco loco, no tenía pinta de otra cosa, por muy agradable que fuese. Cuando le tocase a ella volar le pediría que no hiciera esas cosas, o acabaría por sufrir un infarto y aún era muy joven._

_En el avión Naruto reía y gritaba con entusiasmo, a la par que Gaara sonreía por no haber podido engañar a su amigo._

–_¡Ya sabía que no me dejarías morir tan fácilmente!_

–_¡Entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco más! –contestó el pelirrojo._

_De nuevo dio un giro en el aire, y después hizo que la avioneta volara de lado, haciendo eses. Naruto pensó que a la hora de volar sólo le tocaban locos amantes de las piruetas, pero lo agradeció, pues a él también le gustaban, y más aquel día, tan necesitado de emoción como estaba._

_Las piruetas siguieron durante unos minutos más, y entonces el aparato volvió a subir, incrementando su velocidad al máximo._

_Y fue cuando sucedió. Gaara lo escuchó, el motor estaba teniendo problemas, no soportaba su velocidad máxima. No dijo nada para no alertar a su compañero, pero desaceleró y comenzó a descender para aterrizar._

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el motor había sufrido un daño grave, le impedía descender la velocidad por debajo de los noventa kilómetros por hora. Y volar a una altura de más de doscientos metros con esa rapidez y sin poder reducirla era como nadar en una piscina llena de pirañas._

–_Mierda –susurró Gaara._

_Hizo descender el avión, pero el motor comenzaba a fallar, lo oía. Y pronto la hélice también fallaría, se había pasado, el avión no estaba en buen estado, los mecánicos no lo habían revisado bien._

–_¡Mierda! –gritó cuando se encendió una luz de emergencia al lado de su cabeza._

–_¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Naruto al ver la lucecita roja._

_El avión había comenzado a descender más de lo que Gaara había previsto en primera instancia, bajaba a más velocidad de la prevista. Trató de rearmar el vuelo, pero el motor cada vez estaba peor y sus esfuerzos fueron vanos._

_Naruto lo notó, iban hacia abajo._

–_¿Qué pasa, Gaara? ¿Qué ocurre?_

–_¡Nos estamos precipitando!_

–_¿Qué? –gritó Naruto histérico._

_El pelirrojo sudaba, pero no dejaba que el pánico se apoderase de él. A pesar de todo seguía intentando elevar el vuelo. Y lo consiguió, pero el motor volvió a fallar gravemente. La velocidad seguía subiendo en el contador. A ese paso ya no tendría nada que hacer. Pero no pensaba rendirse._

_Naruto miraba con pánico la nuca de Gaara. Tenía que hacer algo. Aquella vez no estaba tratando de asustarlo, era de verdad. El motor hacía ruidos extraños, la velocidad incrementaba, el zumbido del viento en sus oídos era cada vez más intenso._

_Y entonces, sin previo aviso, el motor cedió, se escuchó una explosión. Una convulsión y el avión dejó de avanzar hacia delante para avanzar hacia abajo. No había motor, no había paracaídas, no había salvación._

_A Naruto le vino una fugaz imagen de Sakura a la mente, abajo, viendo horrorizada el espectáculo. Sintió lástima por ella._

_Después de eso su cabeza sólo fue capaz de procesar una imagen. En su cabeza sólo estaba él, simplemente él._

_Gaara gritaba cosas que nunca escuchó, y en un susurro que ni siquiera el viento pudo oír, con el pánico pulido sobre sus facciones, dijo:_

–_Sasuke, ayúdame…_

_Después de aquellas palabras vino el negro. Y gritos de horror que él no fue capaz de percibir._


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_El 15 de Agosto de 1949 Nueva York amaneció soleado. El cementerio se iba llenando de personas poco a poco, todos ellos portando oscuras prendas en señal de duelo._

_Lo que se iba a llevar a cabo aquella mañana entristecía lo corazones de todos ellos, pues no podían entender cómo la muerte había decidido llevarse consigo a una persona a la que le quedaba toda una vida por disfrutar, por contar. No eran capaces de comprender por qué aquello había sucedido._

_En un punto del campo de muertos, los vivos comenzaban a conformar un notable círculo alrededor de un ataúd negro lacado, que brillaba a la luz del poderoso astro, de la única luz que aquel día podría haber existido._

_Cuando Sakura hizo acto de presencia, colgada del brazo de Sai, temblando, la multitud se apartó para dar paso a la mujer, más parecida a un espíritu que a una persona, pues apenas dejaba ver los brazos y una parte de su cara._

_La ceremonia de despedida no tardó mucho más en dar comienzo, y lo único que se escuchó entonces en el cementerio fue la voz del cura, recitando aquellas palabras que nadie habría esperado escuchar aquel día._

_El mármol brillaba más que nunca esa mañana, de un blanco tan reluciente que cegaba. Los árboles y las lápidas proyectaban una robusta y velada sombra, al igual que el grupo allí reunido, con los ojos pegados al ataúd, oyendo sin escuchar las palabras del religioso._

_No lejos del lugar, sentado a la sombra de un fuerte roble, descansaba una figura desdibujada, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza. Observaba a la multitud sin perturbarse, sin moverse, divagando por su propia mente._

_Si alguien aquella mañana hubiese observado los ojos del individuo, éstos no habrían revelado absolutamente nada, pues su semblante era serio como el de un sargento, y sus orbes estaban fijos en el pasado, ciegos de aquel horrible presente._

_Sin embargo, de ellos, como de una fuente, no paraban de manar lágrima silenciosas, que surcaban raudas las cicatrices de su piel. El agua salda avanzaba hasta la barbilla, y ahí se dejaban caer sobre las piernas del hombre._

_El cura no había terminado de hablar cuando decidió levantarse. Se puso el sombrero negro, se levantó con ayuda de su bastón y agachó la cabeza mientras su rostro cobraba vida._

_No, ni el viendo iba a ver que sus ojos estaban tristes, que su garganta quería gritar. Engañaría al viento como a todo el mundo, y haría que se llevase su voz hasta el ataúd, que penetrase la tapa de éste y se depositara sobre el cuerpo inerte que había dentro de él, como un suave beso para dar las buenas noches._

–Baka…

_Y el viento cumplió con su deber._

…

_**Y**_ sin más que decir, me despido, aunque sé que el final no ha gustado, o ha gustado muy poco. Hasta otra.


End file.
